The Diary of the Rose of May
by General-Beatrix666
Summary: The events from Beatrix's point of veiw. BeatrixSteiner and slight BeatrixKuja THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, I'M EDITING AND REWRITING THE CHAPTERS SLIGHTLY.
1. Kidnapped Princess!

**Diary of the Rose of May**

_**Note:** I do not own this SquareEnix game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics!_

**ATTENTION: Please note for those who've read the first 11 chapters that I have rewritten a lot of it because back then I was a naive 15 year old and now I am older and wiser, and looking back on this, I realize a lot of it is cheesy. Don't worry, I'm not changing a whole lot. So, I hope you enjoy the new version as you did the old one.**

Welcome young kin. Today you shall read a special secret document. It has been found buried under books and papers in the tower east of the entrance of Treno, which used to be the home of the famous scholar, Dr. Tot. This is the diary of a famous General of Alexandria, General Beatrix. It dates back from when the evil Kuja planned to conquer our world of Gaia. Please enjoy the Rose of May's side of the story…

Dear Diary,  
My name is General Beatrix of Alexandria. I don't normally write in diaries, but I just found this in the back of my closet so I decided to start one for kicks. Perhaps this will help me clear my thoughts. I would like to tell you of something tragic that happened today. It's Princess Garnet's birthday and she has been kidnapped by a band of thieves, and that god forsaken Captain of the Knights of Pluto is gone as well. It all happened like this…

* * *

Alexandria Castle, Female Army Unit Barracks, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th's birthday…

CLASH! BANG! SLICE! CRASH! SWISH! The sounds of the mighty Save the Queen ripped through the air as two wooden dummies fell to the ground before the brunette warrior. The warrior's arm trembled slightly from the weight of her blade and slight exhaustion. Her long curls whipped in the breeze, her silver gloves sparkled and the silver eye patch over her right eye glowed in the morning sun. Her lips bared a self satisfied grin as she drove her iron battle boot in to the chest of one of the dummies, splintering the wooden mess under her powerful foot, digging it deeper into the ground. That foot belonged to none other than the legendary General Beatrix, the Holy Warrior of Alexandria. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with a tattered lace hanky then tucked into her left glove.

"Heh, a fine morning warm up as always, soon the Captain won't have a chance keeping up with me!" She laughed to herself.

She turned to the sundial near the Barracks. It read approximately 6:00 AM. Her smile faded to a serious look.

'The Queen should be awakening soon,' she thought to herself, 'I must hurry.'

She quickly sheathed her sword into its scabbard and rushed quickly into the castle. It was a fact that being the Queen's favorite wasn't easy. Day after day, Captain Steiner and General Beatrix would fight their way to the Queen's chamber door just to be the first one to greet the Queen in the morning. They'd compliment on her "Looks", her "Charm", her clothes and jewelry, both of them desperately trying to be in the Queen's favor, which, as of late, was not so easy.

Beatrix sprinted through the many hallways and corridors of the large castle, climbing the stairwell up to the bridge between the door to the Chamber Hall and the skybox. She pushed open the heavy doors to the Chamber Hall to find a large room with three doors. One door on the left led to the roof top, the on the right led to the Princess's room, the door across from where Beatrix stood was the Queen's Chambers.

To her surprise the Captain was already standing there, awaiting the Queen. He was in full armor, a chain mail hooded shirt and pants, a breastplate, shoulder armor, thigh armor, gloves, helmet, and boots. His face was rugged and it looked as if he hadn't slept well, he had dark rings under his eyes. Although he stood rigid at attention, his face had a sleepy look to it. He must have woken up early to beat her here.

Beatrix made her way toward him. At the sound of her footsteps he started from his drowsy state and turned his head in her direction. He gave her a smirk as he watched her hips sway from side to side as she approached.

"Good Morning, General," Captain Steiner greeted smugly, "It seems you are the last to arrive."

She snorted at his attempt to irk her, "No matter," she stated, "Queen Brahne has not risen from her chambers yet."

"Indeed, but make no mistake, today I will be the first to greet her Majesty, I arrived here bright and early. I suggest you go back to the kitchen where you belong, woman," he chuckled.

His sexist comment made Beatrix's face turn bright red with anger and her hand quickly traveled to the pommel of her sword.

"Why you son of a-" She was cut short by the sound of the door knob clicking.

The door swung open gracefully to reveal Queen Brahne Alexandros emerging from her chambers. Her blue complexion was covered in heavy makeup, and a gold crown graced her blonde locks atop her head. She wore a very extravagant dress upon her rather large frame, and an ornate fan was clutched in one stubby fingered hand.

Captain Steiner opened his mouth to speak, but at the last minute Beatrix stepped in front of him and smiled brightly.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Beatrix addressed her Queen, "You look stunning as usual."

"Why thank you, General," Brahne beamed, "Good Morning, Captain." She said absently as she past him.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Steiner spoke through clenched teeth as he glared at the General for stealing his moment to gain favor.

They escorted the Queen to the Dining room. Once there, the queen turned to the General.

"General Beatrix, please summon my daughter to join me for breakfast." The Queen commanded.

"At once, Your Majesty." Beatrix replied, bowing deeply.

Beatrix exited the Dining room and started at a brisk pace back up the stairs to retrieve the Princess. Once she arrived at the Princess's room, she softly knocked upon the door.

"Princess, are you decent?" Beatrix called; hoping the princess would hear her from inside.

"Yes," a voice yawned from behind the door, "You may come in."

Beatrix opened the door to find a Beautiful young girl, sitting at her makeup table, brushing her long black hair. She was what very man desired and what all women wish to be. She was Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. She turned around to face the General. Her brown eyes seemed distant and unhappy.

"Good Morning, Beatrix." She gave a pseudo smile.

"Good Morning, Your Highness; and a Happy Birthday to you. I hope I didn't wake you." Beatrix replied.

"No, not at all, I've been up for a while. And I thank you for the Birthday greeting."

"You're always welcome," Beatrix smiled gently. "I've come to tell you that your mother has summoned you to breakfast, Princess."

"Of course; could you please help me into my gown?" the Princess asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Beatrix walked over to the Princess's closet and pulled out a beautiful white gown. It was quite heavy with layers of frills and metal frames. She placed it on the table as Garnet stripped down to her slip and stood on a stool. Beatrix pulled the heavy dress over the Princess's head and down to the stool. She lifted it up again and tied up the ribbons of the corset, faceted all the buttons and placed a beautiful silver tiara upon the Princess's head. Beatrix stepped back to admire her future Queen with a twinge of envy.

"There, beautiful as always, Your Majesty," the General smiled at her genuinely.

"Thank you, Beatrix," She sighed, hearing the same words many times before. "Will you be wearing a dress tonight, General?"

Beatrix was surprised by the Princess's question, but replied quickly, "No, no I do not believe I will. I can not defend Alexandria and protect you and the Queen in such a garment. Besides, I'd feel naked without my sword," She confided in the Princess.

The Princess laughed lightly at this. Beatrix smiled; it was the first time in a while since the Princess last laughed so sincerely.

"I see. You and Captain Steiner are a lot alike," the Princess commented, "He'd feel the same way if he was without his armor and sword."

Beatrix frowned deeply. "I think you are mistaken, Princess," Beatrix replied quietly, "He and I have nothing in common."

She laughed again, "The rivalry continues as like every other day."

The Princess hopped off her stool and Beatrix escorted her to breakfast.

* * *

That night, General Beatrix and Captain Steiner escorted Queen Brahne and Princess Garnet to the skybox over looking the stage of the Theater Ship, the Prima Vista. The Queen and Princess took their seats and the Captain and General stood at attention at their posts, watching over their Sovereign and Princess. The lights dimmed and a rather large man in an old and battered costume of a king, Baku, stepped on to the stage. He gave the introduction speech, which the two knights didn't really pay attention to. Their only concern was their Majesties' safety.

"Queen Brahne, Princess Garnet, Ladies and Gentlemen; I give you, 'I Want To Be Your Canary'!" He announced once his speech was finished, bowing low toward the skybox.

The lights dimmed further. Beatrix turned her head to the stage as music began to play and fireworks began to shoot from the stage. Beatrix's eye grew wide with amazement. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Suddenly the stage went dark and a spotlight was placed on the stage door. Three young men ranging from the age of 16 to 20 knelt under the archway of the castle set.

"Bereft of Father! Bereft of Mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!" The young man with fiery red haired man announced his lines with expertise.

"Fortune hath escape'd thee! For what shalt thou live?" the pudgy one exclaimed.

"For the sake of our friend… Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" the young man with the tail shouted dramaticly.

"Aye!" The three men shouted together.

Beatrix became deeply interested in the play, and was suddenly startled as the Princess stood from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Is something the matter, Princess?" Beatrix asked quietly, so the Queen would not be disturbed. "Is the play not to your liking?"

"No, no, it's lovely, General, I'm just getting something from my room." The Princess replied with yet another pseudo smile.

Steiner quickly stepped forward upon hearing the exchange and asked, "Princess, would like me to escort you to your room?"

Beatrix rolled her eyes at him. It was quite obvious that the Princess wished to be alone.

Confirming Beatrix's thoughts, the Princess replied to the Captain, "No, no, I will be fine on my own. I will not be long." With that the Princess left, but did not return.

A while into the play, Zorn and Thorn, two clown like jesters, one was wearing blue and white, the other was red and white; came running in the skybox. Beatrix barely tolerated the pair. To her they seemed useless to even have around, but Her Majesty had hired them after a strange magician appeared before the Queen. Beatrix had never seen the strange man herself, but that is what she had been told through the grape vine. She watched disapprovingly as they sprinted toward the queen, only to be blocked by Captain Steiner.

"Your Majesty!" Zorn shouted in distress.

"See the Queen, we must!" shouted Thorn at the Captain.

"Her Majesty is busy! Come back later!" Steiner growled at the two fools.

Suddenly intrigued, Beatrix stepped in.

"Is it an emergency?" Beatrix asked.

"An emergency, it is!" Thorn replied.

"A veritable emergency of terrible urgency!" shouted his brother Zorn.

The General thought for a moment, then replied, "Very well. I'll see what I can do."

"Very grateful, we'll be!" Thorn said.

"We'll be very grateful!" said Zorn.

"Grr! Curse that Beatrix!" Steiner snarled to himself, "Always trying to one up me!"

Beatrix heard this and shot him a quick glare then returned her focus to Zorn and Thorn, "So what exactly is the problem?"

"Her Royal Highness…" Zorn started.

"Princess Garnet…" Thorn continued.

"-Is in danger!" They shouted at the same time.

The General's eyes widened, trying to think of what could possibly have happened. Also, the Princess had the Royal Pendant in her possession, if anyone were to get their hands on it…

"I see. Wait right there." Beatrix said calmly then approached the Queen.

"No interruptions! Can't you see I'm enjoying the show!?" The Queen bellowed at the General.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid Princess Garnet has-" Beatrix started.

"Ah, yes… she did leave her seat a while ago." Brahne thought aloud.

"Your Majesty, it seems the Princess Garnet has run off with the Royal Pendant." Beatrix finished urgently.

"Well of all the… What could she be thinking!? General Beatrix!" Brahne called.

"Your Majesty!" replied Beatrix as she stood in attention.

"And Captain…" the Queen had to think for a moment, "uh… Captain Steiner!"

"Yes Your Majesty!" He ran up and stood in attention as well, hiding his disappointment from the Queen momentarily forgetting his name.

"Go find Garnet!" the Queen ordered.

"Yes, my queen!" announced Steiner eagerly.

"At once, Your Majesty!" replied Beatrix with a salute.

With that, the two Knights exited the skybox at once in search of the Princess. Beatrix was sure the Princess had probably just wandered off somewhere, and that there was no real danger. This firmly in mind, she turned to the Captain with smug smile and decided to make the search interesting.

"I bet 100 gil that I find her before you do," Beatrix told the Captain with a superior air.

"I'm sorry, but I do not gamble." Steiner replied rather snootily.

"Why afraid you're going to lose, Captain?" the General provoked.

"Humph! My Knights of Pluto will find her with in the hour!" the Captain announced with confidence.

Beatrix let out a hearty laugh at the Captain's announcement. "When pigs fly you mean!"

With that said, Beatrix left him to fume inwardly as she walked away from him, chuckling to herself. The General immediately descended the stairwell and began to search each and every room of the castle, as well as the courtyard. She searched behind every bush, tree, and interrupted every guard on patrol to find any clue of the Princess's whereabouts. Unfortunately, there was no useful information of where the Princess could be found. Exited the Castle, she spotted Steiner heading toward the west tower. Beatrix immediately thought it might be a good idea to check the east tower and rushed off to do so. To her surprise a Knight of Pluto already stood there with the doorway barred.

"What is the meaning of this?!" General Beatrix demanded.

"I-I-I've already checked this tower, Ma'am. Nothing's up there!" He said almost desperately.

"What's your Knight number?" Beatrix glared daggers at him for his insolence, "I'm reporting you, for blocking my way!"

"M-m-my Knight Number?! I-I-I don't have a knight number…" he replied meekly.

Beatrix looked at him suspiciously, "Wait a second… You are not a Knight of Pluto, are you?"

"Shoot!" The 'Knight' ran off.

"Get back here!" She shouted as chased him toward the West Tower, but lost him as she arrived.

She cursed silently and paused. 'Wait a second, if he's a fake knight…" she thought to herself, putting the pieces together, 'then this must be organized and the Princess could actually be in real trouble!' Beatrix ran towards the west tower. She blitzed up the stairs like it was nothing reaching the door to the tower's top. She pushed the door open and stormed out onto the balcony and leaned over the edge.

She was too late. She spotted a girl in a white robe, whom she assumed to be Princess Garnet, swinging from a banner being followed by the actor with the tail. She looked around for Captain Steiner who was no where to be seen. She suddenly looked below her, discovering that the iron clad Captain had tied him self to a banner as well and swung towards the Princess and the actor with much determination. Beatrix's eyes went wide at the scene below her.

'I can't believe it!' she thought to herself, 'He's actually going to pull it off! He's gone to make it!' Never before had she been so impressed with the Captain. Perhaps she should treat him with more respect from now on?

But, to her and Steiner's surprise, he swung past them and crashed straight into one of the Theater ship's towers. Beatrix had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laugh hysterically. The respect that she had suddenly gained for the Captain soon washed away and the hilarious sight of his legs flailing about from out of the Theater Ship's tower.

"Correction! ABOUT to make it!" She snickered, unable to hold it.

After she got herself together, she ran down to report to the Guards and order them to their attack posts. She barged into the Female barracks and had the ladies line up to attention.

"Girls! We got a code amber! The Theater ship actors are trying to kidnap the Princess! This is not a drill, ladies! Squad one, man the cannons! Squad two, guard the queen, we can't take chances! Squad three, look for an imposter posing as a Pluto Knight! Now go!" Beatrix ordered.

The three Squads did as they were told and ran out of the Barracks. Beatrix followed Squad two to the queen's skybox. The queen seemed to be enjoying the show still, not knowing what was still going on. Beatrix approached the queen and saluted.

"Your Majesty…" Beatrix began.  
"Oh yes! General! You must see the show! It is getting quite interesting! Cornelia is a very good actor. But that Prince Scheinder isn't very good though… It's too bad Cornelia and Marcus had to die… such a tragedy."

Beatrix looked down at the stage. She found Steiner and the Princess on stage! The Princess was acting like she was dead.

"My Queen! That's the Princess, and the Captain!" Shouted Beatrix.  
"Nonsense! They're mere actors! Though the prince's stupid expression does remind me of the Captain." Brahne pointed out.

Suddenly a young mage ran onto to the stage followed by two Knights of Pluto. He jumped over the Princess and tried to defend himself with a fire spell. The Fire caught the Princess's robe and the princess jumped up in a panic! She quickly through off her robe and the crowd gasped.  
"My Goodness! You were right!" cried the Queen, "…Prepare the cannons. They might want to escape! I want the Princess and the pendant back!"  
"Yes Your Majesty!" Beatrix replied confidently.

Beatrix exited the skybox. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks…

'…Wouldn't the cannons… endanger the Princess's life? …No! The queen would never endanger the Princess's life! …Would she?' She thought to herself.

She shook it off and headed for the cannons. Squad one was there, awaiting orders.

"I bring orders from her Majesty!" Beatrix announced.

The squad started to talk amongst themselves. They grew silent when Beatrix clapped her hands together.

"If and once the Theater Ship tries to escape with the princess, we shoot them down with the Bombs on the queen's command!" Beatrix told them. "Missing is not an option! Got it!?"  
"Yes Ma'am!" They replied as they took their stations.

Suddenly, as they suspected, the Theater Ship started to sail off. Beatrix gave the signal and the cannons fired. Harpoons sailed through the air digging into the hard wooden frame of the Theater Ship. Two of the girls got nervous and shot with out aiming first. One hit a tower in the city and the other dug into the ship, but almost hit the Princess.

"Fools, I said missing was not an option! You almost killed many nobles and even the PRINCESS!!!! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL DEDUCT YOU BOTH!!!!" shouted Beatrix.  
"Yes Ma'am! Sorry Ma'am!" they cowered.  
"Enough with your babbling and SHOOT!" Beatrix commanded.

Beatrix leaned over the balcony watching the harpoons trap the ship into place. She turned to the Skybox. Brahne gave a mighty wave of her hand towards them. The Signal. Beatrix ran towards a large door that opened up, revealing a large cannon.  
"Is the Bomb loaded?" Beatrix asked on of the guards who were pulling it out.  
"Yes General Beatrix! It's all set!" She replied.  
"Excellent! Prepare to fire immediately!" Beatrix commanded as she took her place behind the cannon and aimed for the target. "Dear God, please don't let me harm the Princess…" She whispered to herself as she pressed the button.

The Bomb launched into the air, blew off it's metal casing and attacked the ship. Beatrix ran back over to the edge of the balcony. Steiner was battling the ruffians who were trying to capture the Princess, and the bomb was right behind him!

"Idiot! Steiner! Get out of the damn way! Get the Princess away from the Bomb!" Beatrix called out to him.

He could not hear her. The Bomb grew larger with every second… until… KAAAAABLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!! The bomb had exploded! All that was left was a gigantic cloud of smoke. Beatrix bowed her head in sorrow… Had the bomb really killed the Captain and the Princess? She turned to walk away… a tear rolling down her cheek from her good eye.

"General!" Cried a Soldier, "Look!"

Beatrix swung around. Her eyes shot wide open from surprise. The theater ship was still in one piece! …well maybe a couple thousand pieces… but it was perfectly fine and slowly sailing away. It slowly lowered into the mist beyond… into Evil Forest. Beatrix walked back up to the balcony and leaned on the railing. She smiled.

"Well, Captain, I guess I owe you 100 gil." She chuckled lightly.

She quickly turned to her troops and told them to go after them, and bring the Princess back alive. Finally left alone, she watched as the moon slowly rose into the middle of the sky and the stars twinkled above. She may not have rescued the Princess, or topped the Captain once again… But she was glad that they were okay.

To be continued…

* * *


	2. Meeting a stranger

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Beware the is some Bea/Kuja in here... dont ask :P Anyway, just to let you know, It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV!  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
It has been one day since Tantalus kidnapped the Princess into Evil Forest. I sent many soldiers to look for her and spent the day consoling the queen and release this weird creature by the name of Black Waltz #1! But, that's not all that happened… I met the strangest man… He is very mysterious and it seems the queen trusts him… should I?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Alexandria Castle, Outside the Queen's door, day after the Princess's kidnapping…  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Beatrix stood in front of the Queen's door. The Queen had been in there all morning, mourning over the Princess's kidnapping.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Beatrix called into the room. "Are you decent? May I come in?"  
  
In reply to her calls various moans, mutters and mumbling came from inside the Queen's room.  
  
"…Your Majesty…" Beatrix frowned.  
  
Beatrix turned to leave, her head hung low and sighed. Suddenly the Queen's door creaked open and Queen Brahne poked her head out. Beatrix swung around that the sound.  
  
"Your Majesty…?"  
"Good Morning, General." The Queen sighed. "I apologize for not answering until now. I had a lot on my mind."  
"I understand completely. It'll be ok, my soldiers will find the Princess. They're in Evil Forest searching as we speak, Your Majesty."  
"Thank you, General. I can not believe Garnet would do such a thing. I guess she isn't a helpless little girl anymore…"  
"…"  
"I thank you for waiting for me."  
"You are most welcome, My Queen." Beatrix saluted.  
"Thank you, now please tend to the guards. I shall escort myself to breakfast." Brahne half smiled.  
"As you wish, Your Majesty." Beatrix saluted again, and ran off.  
  
Beatrix ran through the many halls and corridors to the Female Army Unit Barracks. Soldiers were in their rooms preparing for the morning's session of training and discussing relationships. Beatrix walked in and they all came to attention. Beatrix walked up and down the line, correcting her soldiers.   
  
"Tuck in that shirt! Tighten your armor! Make your beds ladies we aren't pigs! Love notes are not permitted in the barracks ladies! Get them out of my sight at once!" Beatrix commanded. "We'll start with practicing hand to hand combat then work on sword skills. Last one of you out of here does clean up! NOW MOVE IT!!!"  
"Yes Ma'am! At once Ma'am!" They saluted and ran outside.  
"Bunch of slackers…" Beatrix muttered in frustration.   
  
Beatrix was still upset over last night's happenings. She was unable to save the Princess. All she could do was watch the Airship sail away. The worst part about it was that Captain Steiner was going to get all the action! Beatrix pounded her fist on the table on the far side of the room.  
  
"That B*******! How could he let that happen!? Letting the princess be captured by such scoundrels! He's never aware of his surroundings! If he just noticed the bomb like everyone else did, grabbed the princess and jumped, this never would have happened! God damn it! It's hard to miss that damn thing!" Beatrix shouted to herself.  
  
She kicked the wall and let out a deep sigh. She walked to the door of the Barracks.  
  
"I wish there was something more I could have done…"  
  
She opened the door and exited the room. She entered the training grounds of the Barracks. The girls had already started training. Half of the girls pounding their fists in to punching bags, the others where cutting at the wooden dummies with their iron swords and wood chips flying everywhere. Hours pasted by as Beatrix walked around the grounds viewing each of their skills, and correcting their techniques over and over. Suddenly, one of the girls spoke up.  
  
"General! General come quick!"  
"What is it?!" Beatrix called as she ran toward the soldier.  
"The scouting crew, they've returned! With news about the Princess! They're outside the barracks!" the soldier replied as she saluted.  
"Excellent! I shall meet with them at once!" Beatrix turned to the rest of the girls, "Everyone continue training until I return. I will be away momentarily! IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU SLACKING I SHALL TAKE AWAY MERITS! UNDERSTOOD?!"  
"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" replied the soldiers as the saluted the General, then continued training.  
  
Beatrix exited the barracks to meet with a small party of Female soldier who were covered in mud and scrapes. They saluted as Beatrix cam near.  
  
"Welcome back ladies. I hope none of you were hurt too badly. Is everyone ok?" Beatrix asked in concern.  
"We are all quite alright, general, we thank you ever so humbly for your concern." One of the soldiers spoke up.  
"Have you brought news about Tantalus and the Princess?" Beatrix asked.  
The whole group's expressions changed to a regrettable frown as one of them answered, "I'm afraid we have some good news and some not so good news, General."  
"What is it? Is the Princess hurt?" Beatrix's face turned shocked and full of concern for the Princess.  
"No. That's the good news." Replied the soldier.  
Beatrix sighed in relief, "That is a load off. What is the bad news?"  
"The Bad news is, that she has exited the Evil forest with a thief, a mage and the Captain. They are heading for the Ice cavern and we can not follow them."  
"Why is that?" asked the General.  
"The forest is completely petrified and there is no way through it! Plus the rest of Tantalus has disappeared!"  
"What?! I can't believe this! Why would they be heading for the Ice cavern… Unless…" Beatrix thought for a moment. "Soldier! What is beyond the Ice cavern?"  
"Well, there is the South Gate and the village of Dali."  
"Dali… That mountain is there… the old man… airships… BY THE GODS!" Beatrix's face lit up.  
"What is it General?"  
"I know where they're headed!" Beatrix announced. "I shall report this to the queen! You and your crew may have the day off of training! Go clean yourselves up! I must see Queen Brahne about this!"  
"T-t-t-t-thank you general!" Smiled the group as they head into the barracks.  
  
Beatrix walked down the halls, searching for the queen in every room she past by. Suddenly, as Beatrix walked down the hall toward the ballroom, a strange looking man came walking the opposite way. He had long feathery, silvery-white hair, deep blue eyes, seemed to be wearing make up, and wore the strangest clothes. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was so short it showed his stomach, a short blue vest, a long white cape he wore around his hips that was attached to a metal thong! Plus he wore these dark boots that went half way up to his thighs!   
  
Beatrix stared at him as they walked towards each other. He looked her up and down, looking her over, and had a smirk on his face that was just asked for trouble as he walked towards her. He suddenly noticed her staring, and started to stare back while his smirk turned into an evil smile. Beatrix quickly noticed this and quickly turned her head away as they walked right past each other. As they past by, Beatrix suddenly felt a slap on her ass! Beatrix let out a squeal of surprise. She turned completely red in the face and whipped around to give the strange man a piece of her mind. …But he was gone… Beatrix stood there scratching her head in confusion.  
  
"…But wasn't he…? But he was just… Argh! Lousy pervert!" Beatrix mumbled to herself, then stomped off back toward the ballroom.   
  
Once she reached the ballroom, there, she found the queen. The queen seemed to be contemplating to herself as she paced around the tiled floor. Beatrix cleared her throat to grab the queen's attention. The queen turned to the general and smiled. She seemed to be in better spirits than early that morning.   
  
"General Beatrix!" She exclaimed, "So nice to see you."  
"Your Majesty, I bring news from the scouting party!" Beatrix announced.  
"Excellent! Did they retrieve the Princess?"  
"Sadly, no, Your Majesty." Beatrix replied with a frown.  
"Oh… I see…"  
"But, the Princess is alive and well! A thief, and a mage are taking her to the Ice cavern, along with Captain Steiner. Plus I know what their destination is! It's-"  
"That's quite alright, General." The Queen yawned.  
"But, Your Majesty…"  
"I also have an announcement to make! We have acquired some new weaponry, which will be revealed to night and dinner! I suggest you be there, General."   
"Weaponry? From where?"  
"It has been supplied by our new ally! His name is Kuja. I shall introduce him to you tonight at the dinner!" Brahne smiled.  
"But what about the Princess-"  
"Go see Zorn and Thorn and tell them to release the B.W. projects to some locations to retrieve the Princess, at once! That's an order, General!"  
"…Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
With that, Beatrix saluted and exited the ballroom, closing the door behind her. She walked through the halls with her head hung low.   
  
"What going on? Why didn't the Queen inform me of these 'new' weapons? And this ally… Who is he? Could it have been the guy in the hall? And why is the Queen so happy? She was worried about the Princess this morning but now she just doesn't seem to care…" Beatrix thought to herself, "NO! Why am I thinking such things? She was probably over excited about the dinner. Like every meal…" Beatrix sighed.  
  
Beatrix walked toward the dungeon to meet the two clowns. They seemed to be fighting about something.  
  
"Release them, I will not!" Cried Thorn.  
"Well, I'm not releasing them! They bite!" Argued Zorn.  
"Bite they do?"  
"Yes they bite! So you release them."  
"RELEASE THEM I WILL NOT!"  
"F*** you!"  
"You F***!"  
"Eww, no!"  
"What's going on here?!" Shouted Beatrix.  
Zorn and Thorn jumped, "Nothing, General!"  
"Doesn't seem like nothing!"   
"We were just awaiting your orders to release the BW's." Thorn piped up.  
  
Beatrix walked up to the cage on the far side of the room. Inside were three creatures. They wore blue cloaks, pointy hats, and had dark wings. The creatures turned around to face her.  
  
"What are these?" Beatrix asked.  
"They are-" Zorn was about to explain.  
"Why don't I explain?" Offered the larger of the creatures. "We are called, Black Waltzes. We are like black mages, but are more powerful than your average one these days. We were built to seek, capture and/or destroy. I am Black Waltz #3, and this is my brother and sister, #1 and #2."  
"Interesting, it can speak." Beatrix mused.   
"So can we all," Said #2.  
"Alright then! You! The small one! Black Waltz #1! You will head for Ice cavern immediately! You will encounter three travelers. You will bring back the princess, leave the knight and kill the other two! Understood?" Beatrix commanded  
"Yes, General. Kee Hee hee hee hee!" Laughed #1.  
  
Beatrix opened the cage door and #1 flew off, through the castle and into the blue sky. She turned to Zorn and Thorn.  
  
"You two, follow it! If it is unsuccessful, send #2 to Dali. If they escape then send #3. I will not allow them to escape with the princess to Lindbulm!" Beatrix told them.  
"Yes, General Beatrix!" They replied.   
  
Beatrix exited the dungeon and walked through the halls. She couldn't help but wonder what the Princess was doing at that very moment. She shook her head as she entered the barracks.   
  
Later that night, Beatrix entered the ballroom. It was decorated and a lot of noble allies to Alexandria's royal family, except for Lindbulm, were there. It wasn't just a normal dinner, it was a celebration! The tables were lined with food and nobles danced in the middle of the floor to the soft music that drifted in the air. Beatrix was the only woman there who did not wear a dress or gown. Like she said before, she would feel naked without her sword. Beatrix scanned the floor for the Queen. She found her on the far side of the room, her back towards Beatrix. She seemed to be talking to someone, but Beatrix couldn't make out who it was from that side of the Pillsbury dough-Queen. Beatrix walked up to her. The Queen whirled around to the sound of her footsteps.   
  
"General Beatrix! Just on time!" the Queen smiled, "I'd like you to meet our new ally, Kuja."  
  
The queen moved aside to reveal the strange man she crossed paths with in the hall. Beatrix gasped at the surprise.   
  
He smiled, "It's nice to see you again, General." His voice was quite manly, unlike his appearance.  
"Ahh! I see you two have already met. I shall leave you two alone to chat then." The queen said as she left.  
"What are you doing here you lousy pervert!?" Beatrix snapped at him once Brahne was out of earshot.   
"My, my, General, such harsh words. I am but the Queen's humble weapon supplier."  
"Oh really? What are these weapons you are selling to the Queen?" Beatrix knitted her eyebrows.  
"Look for yourself." He said pointing to the other side of the room.  
  
There, against the wall, a small group of Black Mages stood lined up in a small army formation. They were so still and motionless, almost like they were dead… But they were alive, for they gave they casual blink now and then. 'They look like that young mage that was stuck on the theater ship with Steiner and the Princess' Beatrix noted in her head.  
  
He continued, "I also will be working with you and your soldiers. And I must say, it is a pleasure to work with someone with such beauty as yours." He took her hand and kissed it almost passionately.  
Beatrix pulled it away, "Well let me tell you this, Kuja… No man touches my ass! You hear me?!"  
"Ahh, I see. A forbidden area on such a gorgeous body, such as yourself. What a shame…" He smiled.  
"Cut the crap! Don't try buttering me up, I don't fall for such things!"  
"Oh, but it's true!" He raised his arms in to the air, "You are as beautiful as a rose and just as tough! You are the angel of heaven, the goddess of Gaia, the sun that lights the Alexandrian skies, the first rose of May!"   
Beatrix began to blush while watching his gestures, but shook it off, "I don't know what you are talking about! The Princess is that beautiful, not I!"  
"Ha ha ha!" Kuja laughed, "Surely you jest. If I did not think that, then why would I be asking you to dance?"  
Beatrix looked at him confused, "But, you didn't ask me to-"  
  
Before she could finish Kuja took her hand and spun her around. She spun around three times then Kuja took her hand again and pulled her close. Beatrix stared at him wide eyed as he led her to the dance floor. A soft tango filled the air. Beatrix tried to struggle out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. He place on of her arms around his neck, place a hand on her hip, and held her other and with his in a tight grip.   
  
He led on by taking three steps to the left then three back to the right, with her following his movement quite ruggedly at first. He continued this 3 times until the notes changed. He spun her around and they switched their hands' places, then did the moves backwards. Suddenly the music notes changed and became faster. He spun her around again, but just as she finished the last spin he took her in his arms and dipped her. He lifted her back up and they began to different, faster steps. Beatrix began to relax and follow his lead easily and effortlessly. He let go of her hip and spun her away from him, grabbing her hand at the last moment, and they ended up with their arms spread out hand in had. He spun her towards him once more, grabbed behind her to her hand, making her arms crossed, and they started to dance with her back to his front.  
  
People noticed this, gathering around them oohing and ahhing at the entertainment of their dancing. Kuja spun Beatrix around and pulled her in close so that they were front to front once more. The song began to end as Kuja spun her one last time, then dipped her deeper than the last time. The song ended. The nobles clapped. Beatrix blushed, until she noticed Kuja. He started to lean his face towards hers slowly. But before his lips could touch hers she quickly got to her feet and brushed herself off. She flicked her hair back, trying to keep her cool.   
  
"Thank you, I had a wonderful time." She said to him under her breath, then left through the parting crowd.  
  
One of Beatrix's soldiers walked up to her and walked with her, "It's looks like you two got along well! That's great!"  
"No… it's not." Beatrix replied sternly.   
"Why?" the soldier asked surprised, "I think you two hit it off great! Do you guys have a little 'thing' going on-"  
"No we do not!" Beatrix snapped.  
  
With that Beatrix stomped off to the barracks.  
  
"I was just asking…" The soldier sighed.  
  
Beatrix stormed through the barracks. Luckily no one was there to see her, for they were all at the little dinner celebration. Beatrix pasted through the ladies' sleeping quarters into a small hallway that led to her private room. She took out her keys but was fumbling around with them nervously. Suddenly she dropped them and they fell to the floor with a CLANK! Beatrix was about to reach for them when she was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Retiring to your room so soon, M'lady?"  
  
Beatrix turned to find Kuja standing before her, holding a single rose in his hand. Beatrix winced at the sight of him with slight hatred.   
  
"What are you doing here?! How did you get here so fast?!" Beatrix demanded.  
"Hush, sweet General. I bring a parting gift of the night." He held up the rose. "A freshly cut rose, for the Rose of May." He held it out to her, gesturing her to take it.  
Beatrix blushed slightly and took the rose, "…Thank you… I think…"  
"And… Lady Rose, I believe you have an unfinished gift for me…"  
  
Kuja started to walk towards Beatrix. Beatrix back up into a corner and pulled out her sword and pointed it to his neck. Kuja moved it aside with his pointer finger and continued to advance on her until they were but a few inches apart. He wrapped hisarms around her waist and pulled her close. Beatrix's eye trembled and widened in fear. He put a finger on her soft lips and let out a hush. He started to inch his face slowly closer to hers. He removed the finger, still inching his way towards her lips… Until… finally his lips merged against hers. He held her closer, she could feel his metal thong pressing again her body. But she ignored it and started to melt within the kiss. She could feel his tongue parting her lips, entering her mouth. She let out an uncontrolled moan. She suddenly snapped out of the trance she was in from the kiss and got herself together. She quickly pulled away from him. He had a bit of saliva drooling down the side of his mouth as smiled at her, but she looked away.  
  
She drew the courage to say two words, "Good night."  
He wiped the saliva from the side of his mouth, "The I shall bid you farewell, until next we meet, Lady Rose."  
  
He leaned in for another but she managed to escape his grasp, picked up her keys, unlock her door and slammed it behind her. He let out a chuckle and exited the barracks. She could hear his footstep fade away from behind her door. She leaned against it and sank slowly to the ground, sitting on the wooden floor.  
  
"What's wrong with me…?" she asked herself, "I do not love this… this… scoundrel! Why did I have to fall for such trickery? Why did I do that with out thinking?" Beatrix sighed, "Could it be that I can't control myself anymore? …Could Steiner be right… about one day just by following orders… one day we won't be able to think for our selves?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Note: If I get some good reviews I'll start the second chapter! Yay! Start Writing! And it'll be better than this one! 


	3. Preparation, Seduction, and Breif Pasts

Quick note: This one started off a bit slow... but it gets better by the end so it's worth reading. Enjoy!  
  
Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Anyway, just to let you know, It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV!   
  
  
Dear Diary,  
It's been three days since the day I met Kuja. I feel like he's stalking me! He seems to be everywhere I go, at anytime! I'm starting to worry more about the Princess each day… I even miss Captain Steiner! Well… I at least miss bugging the hell out of him. Unlike the queen who is too busy planning to attack Burmecia then to care about them at all! That's right! Burmecia! A Kingdom that has caused no harm to us in the past nor have we to them, yet seems that all of a sudden they plan to invade us very soon. Or at least that's what our spies say… It all started the day after the little "dinner party"…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexandria Castle, Main Hall…  
  
Beatrix walked through the hallways of the castle, searching in for the Queen. She wasn't in her room when Beatrix arrived there that morning. Beatrix searched through every room in the castle. She couldn't have miss her… heck! No one could miss a fat elephant lady like that! Beatrix stood in the middle of the hall and began to think to herself.  
  
"Where can she be? I hope nothing happened to her…" Beatrix thought aloud.   
  
Suddenly Beatrix felt a cold chill up her spine. She began to feel paralyzed from the chill. Suddenly a pair of cold hands quickly, yet softly touched her shoulders. Beatrix let out a squeal of surprise and turned her head to the owner of the hands. It was Kuja, the man she had met yesterday.   
  
"Good morning, Lady Rose." He said softly while rubbing Beatrix's shoulders.  
Beatrix glared at him, "Never, EVER, do that AGAIN!" she shouted.  
"Ha… And why should I? It makes an exciting entrance don't you think?" he smirked.  
  
He slowly snaked his hands under her arms and started to feel up and down the sides of her body. Beatrix shivered at his touch.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said sternly through clenched teeth.   
"Aww, but it's so hard to resist, Lady Rose…" He cooed.  
  
He folded his arms under her chest, lifting them slightly. He pulled her closer to him. He placed his face in her hair, smelling the sweet sent of her perfume. Kuja let out a purr of satisfaction as he pulled his face out of her hair and place his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I missed you last night…" He whispered.  
"How can you?! We're only acquaintances. And it's only been one night since we met!" she snapped.  
"Mmm hmm… As they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder." He cooed softly. "And I'm very, very fond of you…" He smiled and crested her neck with a kiss.   
Beatrix began to struggle, "Stop it! You have no right to do that!"  
"I know, my mind says no… but my heart says yes…" he hissed playfully in her ear kissing up and down her neck several times.  
"LET GO!" Beatrix shouted as she struggled harder, finally escaping his grip. "Look, just tell me where the Queen is before I slay thee!"   
Kuja gave her a playful smile and narrowed his eyes, "She's in the courtyard, admiring the rose bushes."  
"Thank you. I shall take my leave." She said turning away from him.  
"Till we meet again, My Darling." He bowed as he closely watched her hips sway as she walked away from him.   
  
Beatrix walked through the halls out the front door to the courtyard. And there she was, Queen Brahne, admiring the roses just like he said. Beatrix began to feel a bit creeped out about Kuja, but she shook it off and approached the Queen. Brahne, hearing Beatrix's footsteps immediately turned to greet her.  
  
"Good morning, General Beatrix." She sang.  
"Hello, Your Majesty. I've been searching for you all morning."  
"I'm sorry. I woke up early today to talk to Kuja." Brahne explained.  
"I see…" Beatrix replied, sickened by that name.  
"I have something to tell you General. It is of utmost importance!" Brahne put on a serious face.  
"What is it, Your Majesty?" Beatrix asked.  
"Our spies have told me of something very upsetting."  
"Spies? We don't have spies!"  
"Kuja told me every royal kingdom needs spies! So I hired some from him."  
"But… Your Majesty-"  
"Let me finish, General!"  
"Yes, Your Majesty… my apologizes…"  
"Ahem! As I was saying, our spies have told me that the Burmecians are planning to attack us!"  
"What!?"  
"That's what I said."  
"But why would they attack us, Your Majesty? We have done nothing to them, and nor have they to us! Why start a war now?"  
"I'm not sure… But we must strike them before they strike us!"  
"I agree, Your Majesty, but shouldn't we find out if this rumor is true or not?"  
"Of course it's true! They are professionals! They never give rumors! They give me the utmost truth! Kuja sells the very best, you know." Brahne mused, wiping dew drops off the petals of a gentle red rose.   
"But, Queen Brahne, I'm so sure on trusting him. He seems to know too much about our castle life already, plus I think he might back-stab us at any moment!"   
"Beatrix! I'm surprised at you! Saying such things about someone you hit off with so well last night like that!"  
"We did not hit it off! That what I've been trying to say! I think he's trying to get close to everyone to find out information and use it against us!"  
"Enough! I will not hear such things! I trust him completely! Now I don't know what happened between you two, but I will not have you whining! Understood?"  
"Sigh… Sorry, Your Majesty… I understand…"  
"Good! Now tell your troops to train for up coming battle we're leaving for Gizamluke's Cavern in 3 days!" With that, Queen Brahne entered the castle leaving the General standing by the rose bushes.  
"Your Majesty…" Beatrix sighed as she stroked the petals of a rose amongst the bush of roses.  
  
Beatrix spent the rest of the day training the soldiers until dusk. The ladies returned to the barracks, exhausted and sweaty. Few of them left for patrol duty after taking a shower. Beatrix retired to the Castle lounge. Laying back in comfy chair, tried to clear her mind of all the happenings. But was interrupted by a familiar voice, one that she was not in the mood to here from.  
  
"Good evening, my pet." Cooed a devilish voice.  
Beatrix gripped the armrests of her chair tightly, "Good evening, Kuja."  
"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it. I haven't seen you all day. I missed you dearly." He leaned over her, behind the chair. "Did you miss me as well?"  
"Oh yeah, to pieces…" she said sarcastically, resting her head in her hands.   
"Aww, is someone upset? Do they need some…" he paused and sat down on the right armrest of her chair, leaning his face close to hers, "Comfort?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Touch me and you'll wish you'd never been born!" She hissed staring into the dark fireplace of the lounge.  
"Is that a threat?" he smirked, "I love a good threat. It's such a… what is the phrase? Ah yes… 'Turn on'."  
"Look! When I need your comfort, I'll ask for it! Got it?!"  
"Ooo! Feisty tonight, aren't we? Come on, tell me what's the matter."   
  
He leaned in closer, licked her earlobe and began to nibble lightly on it. Beatrix quickly reacted to this and slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. Kuja immediately stopped and arched his head back in reaction. Beatrix stared at him with a knitted brow, her hand ached from the collision of her hand and his face.   
  
"I don't know what you want or what you're up to… Persuading the Queen to purchase 'weapons' and spies from you, gaining her trust, getting information on her where abouts every minute of the day… But I'm not falling for it! Not one bit! I know you're planning something…" Beatrix shouted at him in anger gripping the armrests again with all her might.  
  
Suddenly, but slowly, Kuja pulled his head back forward. He had a wild look in his eyes. He swung his leg around on to the other armrest, kneeling over her. An evil smirk touched his lips. Beatrix gasped in fear of the look in his eyes and started to move back into her chair. Her eye trembled as he leaned in closer until his face was a few inches away from hers.   
  
"You assume too much, Lady Rose. Can't you see, what's going on? You're jealous that the Queen favors me, and you feel uneasy with my seduction." Kuja whispered.  
"S-s-s-seduction?" Beatrix stuttered, petrified by his gaze.  
"I see you aren't used to being flirted with. Or do you just take it as an insult? …Well don't worry, because I mean it from the bottom of my heart that every word is true. Your grace, your beauty, your intelligence… all perfect in every way."  
"…Kuja… I…"  
"Hush… Let me show you how much, I feel about you…"  
"How are you going to do tha-"  
  
Beatrix stopped as Kuja leaned closer. Beatrix tried to back away in her chair, pressing her back against the chair. His mouth was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath brushing her lips.   
  
"You'll soon see…" He whispered in a seductive way.  
  
He leaned in the rest of the way, his soft lips cresting hers. Beatrix, without thinking, closed her eye and returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kuja chuckled lightly and pushed down on her mouth with the need of more. As he did this, Beatrix tightened her grip around his neck. He slowly parted her lips with his tongue, just as he did the night before. But this time was different. She let him. He pressed his tongue against hers. Their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths. Kuja rolled his tongue in her mouth, which made Beatrix fill with excitement letting out a soft moan. Soon after they pulled away from each other. Kuja smiled at her and she did the same.  
  
"I never new you could do that, Kuja." Beatrix said between breaths.  
"I was just going to say the same thing about you." Kuja chuckled lightly.  
"I have to go." Beatrix said, looking at the time.  
"I shall walk you to your quarters then."  
"No, you don't have to, really."  
"Then I guess I bid you farewell, until the morn, Lady Rose." He said kissing her hand as he helped her out of the chair.  
"Good night." She said, exited the room with regret hanging over her head from the kiss.  
  
The next day, Beatrix tried to avoid Kuja as much as possible. She spent the whole morning training soldiers for the up coming battle, which was tiring enough as it is! She found out as much as possible about resent happenings around the castle that was kept away from her. A chambermaid of the Queen told her that the Queen hired mages and other weapons from Kuja soon after the King's death, and a resent attack on the north gate she never heard of until now. It made Beatrix more suspicious of Kuja than ever! Beatrix was about to go to the Queen about these happenings being kept from her right away, but half way toward the Queen's room, the two jesters, Zorn and Thron stopped her. They looked awfully stressed and exhausted.   
  
"G-G-General… We have returned." Zorn announced, short of breath.  
"Returned we have, General." Said Thorn.  
"Excellent! Have you rescued the Princess?" Beatrix asked with high hopes.  
The twins looked at each other blankly, "Umm…" They trailed off at the same time.  
"Well what is it?!" Beatrix's smile turned to an angered frown.  
"We… failed."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Beatrix's angered shout echoed through the halls of the castle.  
"Th-that thief with them! He destroyed the first Waltz! And with the help of that mage, the Captain and even the Princess destroyed the second! And the third went completely mad after it was defeated and was destroyed in the south airship gate! And they have stolen an Alexandrian cargo ship, with many attack mages destroyed!"  
  
As much as Beatrix hated those black mage golems, she was completely angered by the fact that they had failed to rescue the Princess, had a Cargo ship stolen, and were too late to stop them from heading to Lindbulm! Beatrix's face went completely red. The twins started to back away in fear.  
  
"YOU IMBECILES! YOU KNOW VERY WELL I DO NOT TOLLORATE FAILURE! HOW DARE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH STEALING NOT ONLY AND ALEXANDRIAN CARGO SHIP, BUT THE PRINCESS AS WELL! ONE MORE FAILURE LIKE THIS AND I SHALL BEHEAD YOU BOTH MYSELF!!!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Beatrix shouted at Zorn and Thorn, bringing them almost to tears.  
"My, my, Lady Rose. Such demanding words." Kuja appeared out of the darkness of the hallway, then turned to Zorn and Thorn, "You heard the lady! Be gone!"  
Zorn and Thorn nodded and ran off up the stairs in fear.  
"I didn't need you to but in, Kuja." Beatrix said calmly.  
"I know, but you look so cute when you're angry." He smiled.  
"Kuja… I just want to say…"  
"Ah, ah, ah, Lady Rose." He interrupted. "Before you say anything, I want to make a proposal."  
"What kind of proposal?" Beatrix asked.  
"You, me, tonight, dinner and a night stroll." Kuja cooed with a wink.  
"Umm… I don't know…"  
"Just show up amongst the roses at 8 tonight. I know you don't patrol tonight, so I thought it would be rather nice before we prepare to leave for war tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now you run off to the Queen and I'll see you later, Darling."   
  
He patted her on the butt, forcing her to move. Beatrix took that chance and ran up the stairs giving him a strange look as she left him standing there. As approached the Queen's room in the Chamber Hall she stopped in her tracks. 'How did he know I was going to see the Queen?' she thought at that moment. She shook it off like all other doubtful thoughts she had lately and opened the Queen's door. The Queen sat at her makeup table facing the door, as if she had been waiting for Beatrix.   
  
"Good Afternoon, General." Brahne greeted.  
"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, I come to you with news of the failing of the Princess's rescue." Beatrix said with a sigh.  
"Hmm, yes, Zorn and Thorn were just up here begging for forgiveness about that and told me everything."  
"So what shall we do about it, Your Majesty?"  
"I believe Garnet will return to Alexandria very soon, hearing news of this war against Burmecia." Brahne smiled.  
"That, might be true. And of course Steiner will be escorting her."  
"Yes… About him. He will be arrested immediately."  
"Arrest Steiner?! But why?" Beatrix asked shocked.  
"He was the one helping the thief and the mage defeat the Waltzes and helping them get the Princess to Lindbulm. He will be punished for that!"  
"But shouldn't he have a fair trail? I mean, we do not know his side of the story!"  
"What's with the sudden change of heart, General? First you complain about his bumbling way of training knights, now you're defending him on his behalf!"  
Beatrix was shocked at these words, "Oh… I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I've just been overwhelmed from the training for the up coming battle."  
"Ahh, I see. Yes, war is a stressful time. But anyway, tell your soldiers that if they see any sight of the Captain, he will be thrown in the dungeon!"  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Beatrix acknowledged as she saluted and left the room.  
  
Beatrix closed the door behind her and began to ponder the situation. 'It seems the Queen doesn't care at all… She is completely consumed in the battle against Burmecia. How can she be so sure that the Princess will return? Could the Princess be that predictable? Am I that predictable?'  
  
Beatrix walked down the halls telling every guard the Queen's orders.   
  
Later that night, Beatrix walked into the courtyard. Although she didn't trust Kuja, she didn't want him to get suspicious of her. So she decided to join him on his proposal. She stood in front of the many rose bushes and waited. She stood there for a few minutes when suddenly, a great gust of wind brushed by her, causing her hair to wave a swirl in the hair then fell to her shoulders still in perfect condition. Beatrix looked to the sky to see a streak of silver cross the sky. The streak slowed down slowly taking form of a mighty dragon. Beatrix stared as she tried to make out the figure of the rider with a wide eye. She couldn't help but be amazed as the dragon suddenly eased its way to the ground beside her landed causing many buds to fall from the branches of the rose bushes. She stared up at the rider with a glassy eye. To her surprise, it was Kuja who sat up upon the Silver Dragon. He stretched his hand out to her. Without a thought, she took his hand and he pulled her on to the back of the mighty Dragon. He motioned her to sit in front of him and she did.   
  
"I hope your ready. Don't worry, I won't let you fall." Kuja whispered in her ear as she sat in front of her.   
  
He motioned the Dragon to take off. The mighty Silver Dragon began to flap its wings rapid as it took off into the air. Beatrix looked to the ground below, gazing at the tiny houses below… they must have been 1000 feet into the air! Beatrix looked back at Kuja.  
  
"This is amazing!" she exclaimed.  
"You haven't seen nothing yet. Are you ready for the thrilling part?" Kuja asked slyly.   
"What thrilling par-"  
  
Before she knew it Kuja pushed her off the dragon's back. She plummeted down through the air, passing the clouds with rapid speed. Her hair was swirling in her face as she watched the dragon grow smaller with very second. She suddenly turned around in the air till she was facing the ground below. She was too frightened to even scream! Suddenly, above her, the Dragon swooped down in a barrel roll toward the falling General. It turned upward underneath her, caught her before she hit the ground and flew back up into the air. Beatrix opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Kuja who was smiling at her as if nothing happened.  
  
"Wasn't that thrilling? A white knight riding on his white horse storms into the scene saving his falling Princess from utter peril." He announced poetically.  
"You son of a…" Beatrix smiled as she cursed under her breath.  
  
The night continued with a picnic dinner a top a cliff looking over Terno, another ride on the dragon to the Alexandrian beaches where they'd take their night stroll under the stars. Kuja had been asking questions of Beatrix's past, her adventures, and her life style all night long. But their conversations along the beach made Beatrix think… a lot!  
  
"So… you're an orphan?" Kuja asked after hearing about her life all night.  
"…Yes. I never knew my parents very well. I was very young when they died. People told me it was from a very harsh disease. I never found out what. They just found them both dead in the street with me laying beside them, crying. So I was raised in an orphanage right here in Alexandria. Without parent role models I decided to become a strong person. And the strongest people in Alexandria, every child knew, were the Alexandrian knights. So when I was 13 I joined the army. Just like the legendary the general that has her own statue in the middle of the Town Square. People told stories of her bravery… and I wanted to be the same."  
"Ahhh. That explains the lack of the last name and your tomboyish ways." Kuja mused.  
"Why, is there something wrong with that?"  
"No, not at all! I find it fascinating." Kuja smiled.  
Beatrix smiled back, "So what about your parents?"  
  
Kuja stopped walking. Beatrix stopped as well and looked at him. He was no longer smiling. In fact, he looked rather angry! Beatrix blinked.  
  
"Kuja? Is there something wrong?"  
"No… nothing. I just… never had parents."  
"Never had parents?! Kuja… that's sill-"  
"But I have a father…" Kuja interrupted.  
Beatrix remained silent as they began to walk again.  
Kuja continued, "My 'Father' as you call it, is a power hungry mad man! All he cared about was having a powerful 'son' to do his bidding. No matter how hard I tried, I just wasn't powerful enough for him."  
"I see." Beatrix finally said after a couple moments pause.  
"…So that Captain gives you a pretty hard time, does he?" Kuja said quickly changing the subject.  
"Yes. He is such a ninny! He just doesn't get that he will never beat me! But he continues this dance of competitive rivalry… It's rather silly! I just don't get that man!" Beatrix explained.  
"Heh, I think he likes you." Kuja smiled.  
"Surely you jest! That man has a heart for no one! He only uses it to act like a father second to the princess!"  
"But, don't you act like a second mother to her too?"  
  
Beatrix was the one to stop this time. She had never thought of that before.  
  
"I think he uses his competitiveness and rivalry between you two to hide his true feelings for you." Kuja shrugged. "Of course, they're not as strong as mine, I believe."  
  
Once the stroll was over, they flew home on the silver dragon and Beatrix managed to escape his kiss that night.  
  
Early the next morning, Soldiers began to pack supplies into the grand airship, The Red Rose. Beatrix only saw Kuja when it was time to leave for Gizamlukes Cavern. He smiled at her, and she ignored him. She walked up the walkway to the Red Rose a few minutes before take off. As the ground started to shrink from below her as the airship took to the sky, she pulled out her diary to record the last few happens before she set off for battle…  
  
Note: If I get some good reviews I'll start the fourth chapter! Yay! Start Writing! And it'll be better than this one! Promise! 


	4. Conquering Land of Eturnal Rain

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Anyway, just to let you know, It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV!  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
We've set off for battle in Gizamluke's Cavern. It took us one day to get there and one day to get through the damn thing with all the rats attacking us, but we made it through victorious with no deaths of our soldiers or black mages. But we can't say the same for the Burmecians now can we? But I do regret killing all those innocent lives… Yet in the Queen's words: aren't so innocent. I still don't believe that they would attack us. They didn't seem too prepared for battle. But besides that, the Monkey boy and the Mage that was on the theater ship when the Princess was captured, with a Qu and a Burmecian were there once we took over Burmecia. All four of them challenged me to battle…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beatrix stabbed her blade into the heart of a dying Burmecian that lay below at her feet. All around her, the walls, the floors, the ceiling, was splattered with thick coats of blood and carcasses. Beatrix pulled out her 'Save the Queen' out of the body that lay before her as her soldiers caught up with her.  
  
"General!" They exclaimed, sounding like they were out of breath, "You act like a mad woman on the battle field, General!"  
"We're going to have to if we're going to win this battle!" Beatrix told them, "We need to give our all!"  
"Well said, Ma'am!" shouted a soldier.  
"Let's carry on! We're almost out of here!" Beatrix said continuing through the room kicking open the final door.  
"Hey! Mages! This way! Pick up the pace!" Ordered one of the soldiers as they all continued into the next room.  
  
They entered a large chamber with a long narrow path leading straight to the exit. On either sides of the path, was deep, dark water. It seemed as if someone sunk to the bottom… they'd never come back up.   
"This was too easy! We're sure to beat those Burmecians now!" Smiled one of the Soldiers as she walked toward the exit.  
"NO! YOU FOOL! DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!" Beatrix yelled at the young soldier.  
  
But it was too late; there was a loud roar that came from one of the fountains on the wall ahead. A lizard like sea serpent slithered out of the fountain and dropped into the water. The Soldiers and Mage watched in horror as the creature rose from the water, towering over the young soldier.  
  
"It's the legendary Master Gizamluke!" Cried a Soldier.  
  
Master Gizamluke let out another ear piercing cry and dove down, mouth open wide to bite the head of the young soldier. The soldier covered her eyes and waited for the end. …But nothing happened except a cry of pain from not her… but someone else! The soldier opened her eyes to see the mighty General standing in front of her. The General had block the beast's way by blocking with her forearm. Gizamluke's fangs dug into the General's forearm armor. The General was wincing from the pain.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!!!!" Beatrix shouted at the soldier.  
  
The soldier nodded and ran toward the rest of the soldiers. Beatrix pulled her arm from Gizamluke's mouth and held her sword to its neck.  
  
"Wait!" Cried a familiar annoying voice.  
"Wait, you must!" Cried a similar annoying voice.  
"What is it?! Zorn, Thorn, can't you see I'm busy!?" Beatrix shouted taking arm at the beast.  
"Idea we have, yes!" Thorn exclaimed.  
"Yes, we have an idea!" Zorn exclaimed.  
"What is it? And make it quick!" Beatrix shouted.  
"We can use Master Gizamluke as a weapon to destroy any soldiers from Lindbulm who try and help the Burmecians!" Zorn explained.  
"No chance, they stand!" Thorn said happily.  
"Fine! Just get it on with!" Beatrix ordered.  
"Yes Ma'am!" Thorn and Zorn replied.  
  
They walked up to Master Gizamluke and started to do a dance in a circle and began to chant a few words. Master Gizamluke stared at this spectacle unmoving. Master Gizamluke was completely hypnotized by their dance. Beatrix stood there watching as Master Gizamluke as he slithered back into the water and back up into the fountain.   
  
"Good job. We're going to head on. You finish clean up the place of rats then come to Burmecia. And make sure no one interferes with the Queen's plans." Beatrix ordered.  
"Yes Ma'am!" They both said at once.  
  
Beatrix led her soldiers and the Black Mages out of the Cavern. Outside, a silver dragon and its master awaited them under the starry night. Beatrix walked up to the mysterious man, Kuja.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why weren't you helping in the Cavern?" Beatrix asked him.  
"Dear, Rose of May, I'm not here to battle just yet. That tiny obstacle was not worth my efforts." Kuja smiled.  
Beatrix shrugged, "Too bad." Beatrix turned to the soldiers and mages, "We'll camp here for the night and head for Burmecia in the morning! Mages! Start pitching tents at once! Soldiers! Prepare the camp! If I see any loitering, heads will roll! Understood?!"  
"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" The soldiers and mages replied, then hurried off to make camp.  
  
Once all the tents were pitched, and a campfire was set, the mages and soldiers retired to their tents. Beatrix remained sitting by the campfire, taking the first night watch. She stared into the fire as the heat crested her skin, washing her blood soaked hands and boots with a damp rag. A cold hand placed on her shoulder surprised her. Although she knew whom it belonged to, she was still not used to the surprise.  
  
"Good evening, Kuja." She sighed.  
"Good evening, Lady Rose." Kuja smiled as he sat beside her, "Why aren't you in dream? Someone with beauty such as yours should not be exposed to the late hours of the night."  
"I'm used to it." She replied hoping to stop his talk of beauty and love.  
"You are strong. But I sense something is troubling you. What is on your mind?" Kuja asked.  
"I used to know someone from Burmecia."  
"You conversed with one of these vulgar rats?"  
"They aren't all bad, but I have a sin against one of them."  
"A sin? Do tell."  
"I met a Burmecian Dragoon knight about a year ago, on returning from a battle against the mist monsters that tried to attack us. He was a tall rat, with blonde hair, wore fine clothes and wielded a mighty spear. He said his name was Sir Fratley. He traveled long and far to meet me and to challenge me to a duel of weapons. I accepted. We face each other by a top a cliff outside of Alexandria. We fought long and hard, we seemed very equal in strength, but I had the upper hand. I cornered him near the edge of the cliff, but he refused to give up…" Beatrix sighed, "After a few minutes of clashing weapons, he lost his balance… He fell backwards off the edge, but I grabbed his hand before he was out of reach. There we were, him hanging above instant death and I holding on to him for dear life. He tried to coax me into letting him go, for soon enough I would slip off the edge and face the same fate as he. Of course, I refused. But fate felt other wise. My hands started to sweat and our grip began to loosen. Before I knew it my grip became too weak, and he fell to his doom. I never saw him since…"  
"A moving story, Lady Rose. But you mustn't let your feelings of sorrow on his death effect our conquest of Burmecia. The Queen would be mighty displeased." Kuja told her.  
"Sigh… your right. It would be selfish of me. I thank you for listening."  
"Anytime, my precious…" Kuja leaned towards Beatrix.  
  
Beatrix moved away. But he moved closer, pressing his lips against hers. Beatrix pulled away immediately before he could go any further. Kuja was surprised at this.  
  
"Not now… Not tonight…" Beatrix whispered.  
"What's the matter? Why do you resist?" Kuja scooted closer to her, placing a hand on her thigh.   
"Please… Don't-"  
  
Kuja interrupted her with a second attempt. She began to wrap her arms around his neck, as if she was falling under a spell. He parted her lips with his warm tongue. To her it seemed like a cliché. Suddenly she could feel his hand moving up her thigh. She opened her eye wide once it came too close her 'forbidden territory'. She pushed him away and slapped him across the face, leaving a faint mark of red in the shape of her hand on his face.  
"How dare you!" She shouted, still careful not to wake anyone.  
"What 'tis wrong? What did I do?" Kuja asked in confusion.  
"You touched me with your dirty little hand! That's what!" She snapped, "You dare touch me in such a way again, and you'll be begging for mercy!"  
He leaned in till his face was a centimeter away from hers, "I'm hoping just that." He smiled devilishly.  
"You dirty little pervert!" Beatrix shouted.  
  
Beatrix rose to her feet, dropped the rag and ran to the soldiers' tent. She opened the flap, shining the moon light on their faces to help her identify them. She searched with her eye from among all the faces peacefully tucked away in their sleeping bags.   
  
"Amanda! Amanda! Get out here!" Beatrix hissed into the tent.  
A brunette soldier let out a yawn and rose slowly to her feet, "Yawn, yes… General…?"  
"You're on watch duty! In 3 hours, wake Grace to take the next turn. I'm taking my leave to my tent." Beatrix whispered to her, trying not to wake the others.  
"Yes General Beatrix!" The soldier grabbed her armor and ran outside to take her post.  
  
Beatrix closed the tent and walked over to her private tent. She entered through the open flap and closed it behind her. She lit a candle and kicked off her boots in rage. She was rather ticked at what happened. She took off the armor on her left arm, then her right, and then her belt while trying to forget what happened. She undid her long vest and pulled off her chain mail letting them both fall to the ground. She picked up a shirt that lay on top her sleeping bag and slipped into it. She zipped open her sleeping bag and crawled inside. She lifted herself to blow out the candle and the tent became consumed in darkness. She decided to sleep on the rage as she closed her eye, turned on her side and began to drift off.   
  
Suddenly, she heard a zipping sound. She thought it was only her bag being fussy with her rolling on to her side. So she ignored it. The thing she didn't ignore, was something slipping into her sleeping bag!!! Beatrix let out a scream, but it didn't wake anyone. Beatrix turned to gaze into someone's eyes. She swung her leg at them, which gave the result of a cry of pain from the figure. Beatrix lit the candle. The light reveals Kuja lying in her bag!   
  
"What in Alexander's name are you doing?!" Beatrix hissed remembering the sleeping soldiers.  
"I'm not finished with you, just yet." Kuja smiled stroking the sleeping bag.  
"Are you insane!?"  
"Insane is such a harsh word."  
"Good! Then it's perfect for you."  
"My, my, Lady Rose. Thou has resist me for too long."  
"It's been about four days since we met, Kuja. Four!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can wait no longer." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the sleeping bag.  
  
He rolled on top of her, kissing her neck and along collarbone. Beatrix began to struggle. She tried to kick him off but he was too quick. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers and slip his tongue through, stroking her arms and sides. She let out a moan of satisfation as he rolled his tongue around in her mouth. Suddenly, Beatrix felt one of his hands wander under her shirt. She began to struggle but only managed to escape his kiss. He ignored this and began to kiss her neck playfully, his hand wandering higher with the seconds that past by. He rested his hand on her chest, feeling around them and squeezed hard. Beatrix began to panic and managed to lift her arms and pushed him. Kuja then grabbed her hands and pushed her down, trying to reach her lips. He restraint her arms under his knees and began to pull on her shirt, trying to rip it off as he once again merged his lips with hers. Unluckily for him, his knees could not hold her for long and she managed to tip him off of her and she kick him out of her tent.  
  
"How dare you! I shall have you head for this if you attempt this again!! NOW GOOD NIGHT!" Beatrix shouted at him.  
"Good night, my precious." Kuja smiled, licking his lips.  
  
Beatrix tied her tent flap shut, blew out the candle and continued to fall asleep.  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Beatrix got dressed and woke the troops. Everyone lined up in front of Beatrix, ready and waiting. Beatrix walked up and down the line, ignoring the stares Kuja was giving her as she passed by.  
  
"Alright! We head for Burmecia immediately! Kuja! Summon the Queen to come to Burmecia. By the time she arrives, we should have already conquered their pathetic city." Beatrix announced.  
  
Kuja nodded with a sly smile and walked away to find his silver dragon. Beatrix motioned her soldiers and the black mages to follow her and the marched toward Burmecia.  
  
Later, in Burmecia…  
  
"What a beautiful morning." Yawn a dragoon knight who took his post and the front gate.  
"Yes, the sun is rises making a rainbow of color across the sky…" Said another dragoon knight, taking his post.  
"I predict a peaceful day ahead." The first knight smiled.  
"Too bad you're wrong." Hissed a voice.  
"Wha…?!?!?! Who's there!? Reveal yourself!" Shouted the second knight.   
  
Beatrix walked out in front of them.   
  
"Wha!? Who are you?" they both asked.  
"I am the one to introduce you to your maker, Rat!" Beatrix smiled.  
  
She ran at them, stabbing the first knight with her mighty Save the Queen. The second knight panicked and sounded the alarm, but it was cut short once Beatrix stabbed him through the back. Blood oozed down her sword as the Burmecian fell to the ground. She dug her sword into the ground, knelt down and prayed for their souls to be saved. But an army of dragoon knights marching toward the front gate where she knelt interrupted her. She smirked at them as she got to her feet.  
  
"This is all you got?" she laughed, "Ladies!"  
The thousands of Alexandrian soldiers lined up behind her.  
"Mages!" She called out.  
The mages lined up with the soldiers.  
"ATTACK!" Beatrix shouted pointing her sword at the hundreds of Dragoon knights.  
  
The soldiers and mages let out a battle cry and ran at the Burmecian army. The Dragoon knights saw this and began to retreat into the city. And so the battle begun. Mages fired balls of magic killing knights effortlessly and exploding structures with one shot! Soldiers were soaked in the blood of many as they sliced their way through the armies of rats. Beatrix swung her blade with power as she ran through the crowd of soldiers and dragoon knights all falling before her mighty blade. The battle lasted hours but Alexandria was victorious. The streets were filled with bloody carcasses and blood soaked soldiers and mages that survived, and, of course, Beatrix. Beatrix, after sending Zorn and Thorn, and many soldiers to search for the king, she stood in the middle of the Burmecian Castle, as raindrops poured on to her cuts and wounds. She held her Save the Queen in the air as a sign of victory. Her delicate hand trembled under its weight. She then placed her sword in her scabbard and let the rain wash the blood from her red stained clothes.  
  
"And so enters the Dark Messenger…" a voice echoed through the room, "He slowly approaches his one desire… the Rose of May…"  
  
Beatrix turned to find Kuja approaching her.   
  
"As the drops of rain touch her face, his heart warms with the burning flame of infatuation. As he approaches her, he requests nothing but one humble kiss from her soft, full lips…" He held her close, "And she replied…"  
"…Never!" Beatrix pushed him away and walked a couple of feet away from him.  
He smiled devilishly, "Rejection does not effect the Dark Messenger, for he does not take no for an answer."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He smiled. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and pulled her closer. He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head upward as he leaned in for a kiss. His lips pressing against no longer felt good to her, not after last night… She cut the kiss short by pushing him away once more.  
  
"When I say no, I mean, NO!" She told him through clenched teeth.  
"What's wrong? You aren't still sore about last night are you?" Kuja asked.  
"For your information, YES I AM!"  
"What for? All I wanted was to show you how much I love you."  
"Y-You're going too fast with this!" she turned her back on him.  
"Life is too short for things to go slow."  
"…"  
"Don't you love me too?"  
"…"  
"Lady Rose…" he walked in front of her. "You know you love me… but you don't want to admit it… do you?"  
"…" She turned her head away and stared into space.  
"Lady Rose! Look at me and tell me."  
Beatrix looked into his eyes as her own trembled, "…I…I…"  
"Yes…?"  
"I…yes…"  
  
He held her close. She blushed. His body was warm and comforting. Suddenly the echo of footsteps entered the room. Beatrix pushed away from him immediately. Queen Brahne entered the room.  
  
"Welcome, Your Majesty." Beatrix greeted.  
"Hello, General. Are we victorious?" Brahne asked.  
"We are most definitely." Beatrix announced.   
"Excellent." Brahne looked to the sky, "Blasted rain. It will soak me through and through by the end of the day!"  
"I find this rain quite pleasant… It feels as though the raindrops are blessing our victory…"  
"This is a great victory for us. Kuja, your black mages made this conquest so simple." Brahne praised.  
  
Beatrix grew jealous with those words.  
  
"My only concern now is finding the king of Burmecia. We must take care of him once and for all and prevent these rats from ever rising up again. Beatrix, what's taking so long!?" Brahne asked impatiently.   
"I don't know, Your Majesty. I've ordered Zorn and Thorn to search the perimeter, but there's no word so far. I will join them and lead the search right away." Beatrix said turning to leave.  
"You're wasting your time." Kuja said, stopping her from taking another step.  
Beatrix turned around, "What?"  
"Rats often look for new homes when they sense an earthquake. They probably moved to the sandy tree house by now… So, you see, it's too late. The king has already turned tail and fled."  
"Sandy tree house…" Brahne pondered, "Surely you don't mean Cleyra!? It'll be quite difficult if they escaped to Cleyra."  
"Cleyra…" Beatrix thought aloud, "Unless we can get through that sandstorm, it will be impossible to attack them."  
"Sneaky little rats! Kuja, what do you think? Surely, with your powers, there must be something you can do." Brahne said.  
"Of course, Your Majesty. I will present you a marvelous display of my power. I am certain that you will be most pleased." Kuja turned to Beatrix, "I was wondering if you would gather your troops near Cleyra. I'm certain those filthy rats will retaliate in full force, and my black mages may not be enough."  
  
Suddenly a Burmecian soldier jumps out of the shadows and draws his sword.  
  
"Burmecia will never fall! Prepare to die!!!" Cried the Soldier.  
Beatrix took fighting stance, "You wish to fight me, Beatrix of Alexandria?"  
The soldier's face turned pale at the name, "B-Beatrix!?" He stepped backwards.  
"I commend your courage, but I will show you no mercy." Beatrix smirked.  
  
Suddenly, a female Dragoon Knight and a familiar monkey boy jumped out from behind a line of statues.  
  
"Hold it!" Cried the Monkey boy.  
"You'll have to deal with us, first!" Shouted the Dragoon Knight, then turned to the poor Burmecian soldier, "We'll take care of this. Go find the King. Protect him with your life."  
"…Thank you, Freya." The Soldier replied and ran away.  
Beatrix smirked once more, "Ha ha ha. I've never been so humiliated in my life." Beatrix took fighting stance again, "I once killed a hundred knights single-handedly… To me you two are nothing more than insects."  
  
Suddenly a Qu and a tiny black mage that was also familiar joined the two. Beatrix drew her sword and attacked the Monkey boy with a mighty slash! He took major damage. The Qu cast a Blue Magic spell called "Mighty Guard" on the four of them, boosting up their protection. Beatrix did not mind this for she was only using a small percentage of her strength. The tiny mage cast "Slow" on her and her body started to slow down. As she slowed down the Dragoon knight began to attack her with a spear and the Monkey boy was trying to steal some of her extra items. Beatrix grew angry with this and gave another mighty swing at the Dragoon knight. The Dragoon knight acted quickly and cast "Reis Wind" on her party members. 'Blast! What a waste!' Beatrix thought. The Qu began to attack her with its fork and the mage cast a lightning spell called "Thundra" on her. The shocking electricity pulsed through her body.   
  
This continued for quite a while until Beatrix grew impatient. Beatrix let out an arrogant cackle.   
  
"You are no match for me!" She smirked.  
  
Beatrix raised her Save the Queen high above her head. She then chanted the words: "SHOCK BREAK!"  
  
She ran towards them with great speed and slashed them all with one mighty blow! They all fell to the ground in minor heaps.   
  
"Ignorant fools." Beatrix whispered looking down on them. "How ridiculously weak… Isn't there anyone who is worthy of facing me?" Beatrix shook her head.  
"Come, Beatrix. We must prepare to attack Cleyra."  
Beatrix saluted her Queen, "Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Beatrix looked at Kuja who smiled at her fondly, then followed Brahne out of the room. Beatrix looked back to see Kuja examining the four fools that lay on the ground.   
  
She could hear him mumble the words, "Now, what do we have here…? Another filthy rat, and… Hmm… This boy could be a problem…"  
  
She watched as the Silver Dragon then gentlely land beside Kuja. Kuja then climbed aboard and flew away on the wings of his dragon. Beatrix turned her head away as the guilt of all the lives that were lost that day, were added to her sins…  
  
Note: If I get some good reviews I'll start the fifth chapter! Yay! Start Writing! And it'll be better than this one! Promise! 


	5. A MidSummer Night's Nightmare

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Anyway, just to let you know, It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV!  
  
Warning!: Steiner fans, you might not want to read the first part of the flash back! I just want to let you know that I mean no offense, Because, hey, I'm a fan too, ya know! But, I got to have them in character don't I? Plus I have quotes from A Mid Summer Night's Dream that I also don NOT own. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Tomorrow we arrive outside of Cleyra. Once again, I must cause blood shed for my country. In the past few days, we have been planning for the attack, but I can help but think about those four travelers who challenged me in Burmecia…I remember seeing that monkey-boy and small mage at the Princess's birthday. They were on the Theatre Ship with the Princess and Steiner when it crashed in Evil Forest. But what really worries me… is that if that mage and monkey-boy were with the Princess and Steiner then… Where are the Princess and Steiner now…? And on top of that…Kuja is thinking of Marriage and it worries me… I will I last forever… with him!?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alexandria Castle, Courtyard, one week after the attack on Burmecia…  
  
Beatrix walked through the garden, surrounded by blooming flowers and tall tree grew sweet red apples. The sent of honeydew filled the air, but the pain and taste of blood from the battle yesterday was hanging over everyone's head. In Beatrix's hands were a couple dozen roses. She arrived at the dock where a boat awaited her. She carefully walked onto the boat and turned to the oarsman.  
  
"To town, please." Beatrix told her.  
"Yes, General Beatrix." The Oarsman replied.  
  
The Oarsman, pulled out her long pole and pushed them off from the dock and began to push the in the direction of town. Beatrix stood and the bow staring at the crystal water as they were parted into tiny waves as the boat sailed through. Beatrix's eye did not move from the water until they docked in town. Beatrix pasted through the streets, people nodded in respect to her, moving aside to let her pass. They smiled at her when they saw her face. But she did not smiled back today… Beatrix traveled to the Alexandrian church and entered. She walked up to the Reverend who nodded as she approached. He opened the door behind him for her and led her through. The door led to the backyard of the Church, which was used as a cemetery. He pointed to three rows of tombstones. She walked up to them, staring with a hint of tears in her eye. Before each tombstone, she lay a single rose… Red as blood… After she did so, she stood before them all, and saluted.  
  
"They were great warriors…" The Reverend said.  
"No… not just that… they were good friends as well." Beatrix replied not taking her eye off the tombstones.  
The Reverend nodded, "I shall leave you alone. Call me if you need anything, my child."  
"Thank you." She said, still staring at the granite monuments.  
  
With that the Reverend went back inside the church, leaving her to gaze upon her lost soldiers. Suddenly, a shadow creeped up from behind her, consuming the light of one of the tombstones. Beatrix knitted her brows at this.   
  
"Who dares casts shadows on one of my warriors' graves?" Beatrix hissed as she turned around.  
  
The shadow had belonged to Kuja, who was sitting on the arm of one of the angel statue monuments. He had is head in his hands, gazing upon her fondly.   
  
"Good morn', Lady Rose." Kuja said cheerfully.  
"Have you no respect for the dead?!" Beatrix snapped, "Don't sit on a monument to the dead!"  
"And why shouldn't I? They cannot stop me. Their bodies become spirits of the mist and their souls are long gone in the great beyond." Kuja smiled.  
"That gives you no right to treat their monuments as chairs. Now get off of it!" Beatrix glared then turned away from him.  
"As you wish, Lady Rose." Kuja said lustily as he jumped off the monument and landed before her.  
  
He walked up from behind her, putting his arms around her and folded them under her chest. He pulled her closer to him. He purred as he kissed her up and down her neck. Beatrix stood there, not changing the expression on her face.   
  
"This isn't the place or time for that." Beatrix told him.  
He backed off, "What's the matter? Mourning over lost lives?"  
"…"  
"I know you feel awful, but they are in a better place now. Come, let us head back to the castle."  
"Sigh… very well…" said Beatrix.  
  
Kuja lead her back through the church, and down the street. She was silent the whole time.  
  
"How many where there?" Kuja asked, trying to make conversation.  
"…Fifteen…" Beatrix replied.  
"You knew them all?"  
"…Yes…"  
"They were like sisters to you?"  
"…Of course…"  
"What were their names?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I usually want to know the names of people I sit on." He smiled.  
"You're so mean."  
"Am I? What are their names?"  
"…Ashley, Miranda, Sam, Liz, Nicole, Nikki, Jordan, Laura, Laura S, Ashley P, Tammy, Beth, Candice, Diane, Elisa…"  
"I see."  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
"The same reason you do, Lady Rose."  
  
Once they made it back to the castle, he turned to her.   
  
"Lady Rose, I want you to have something." Kuja smiled.  
"I don't want it." Beatrix told him.  
"Just look at it." He pulled out a tiny glass pendant in the shape of a tiny rose and placed it in her hand.  
  
She stared at the tiny trinket in her delicate hands. It looked so fragile and petite. It was the complete opposite of her personality, yet it was like poetry on a necklace.   
  
"I want you to wear it." Kuja smiled.  
  
He took the pendant from her hands, undid the clasp, placed it around her neck and redid the clasp. He then brushed her neck with a kiss. Beatrix blushed immensely. She hadn't received a gift from a man in a long while. Suddenly, he placed his face by her ear.  
  
"Rose of May, I want to ask you a question that might be very shocking to you." Kuja whispered in her ear.  
"What is it now?"   
"I want you to meet me again, tonight."  
"That doesn't shock me."  
"Not here. But away from here. Away from the starlight. Away from the castle. But to my room, my sanctuary, my home… My Desert Palace."  
  
Beatrix fainted.  
  
*************************************************************   
  
Outside Alexandria, 1 year ago…  
  
Beatrix traveled back to the city followed by many soldiers.  
  
"What an exhausting battle, General." A soldier said to her.  
"Indeed." Beatrix, "But it was too easy. Mist monsters are so inferior to me."  
"Don't be so high on yourself." Snapped a voice from behind her.  
"Steiner, if you are trying to surprise me or even dare to put me down," She turned to face him, his face a glow of his fatigue from the battle, "You're failing." She smirked.  
Steiner winced at the remark, then whispered, "Lies."  
"You are failing just as every other time. You are as horrible a bully as you are a swordsman." She quipped.   
"How dare you, say that I am not true to my sword techniques as my name leads!"  
"Oh please. That was but an old nickname. 'Steiner the Great'? Ha! Someone so great to be beaten by a woman does not deserve such a name, not to mention out ranked."  
"Grr. You have the personality of a Female dog!"  
  
Beatrix's eye shot open at this remark. She walked towards he and slapped him across the face with such power it caused him to fall backwards. Beatrix stood over him, glaring at how weak he was to her.  
  
"You son of a b****! And you call yourself a gentleman!" She cursed as she spat in his face. "You do not deserve to live."  
"I have just the right as you do!" Steiner argued touching his face.  
She turned away from him, "Ladies, walk a head. Leave this S.O.B. to me!"   
  
The soldiers nodded and marched back to the castle. Beatrix turned to him again as he got to his feet.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve to insult me in front of my soldiers." She told him.  
"You call those soldiers? I call them house wives!" He mocked.  
"Ahh. Something you won't have even if your life depended on it." She countered as she walked in a different direction than her soldiers.  
"Where are you going?"  
"If you must know, I'm going to the Alexandrian Mountains to relax."  
"Don't you have patrol duty?"  
"Her Majesty was so please with our victory that she gave me the rest of the day off. And you to take my shift."  
"Grr…"  
"I bid you, Adieu Captain." She left.  
"…Adieu."  
  
Beatrix traveled long as she climb up the large mountain. She made her way to a flat cliff that hung above a large valley, consumed in mist. She let her chest rise and fall as the looked over the edge into the abyss of mist. She closed her eye and listened to the sounds around her. A sound that surprised her, was the sound of boots tapping the ground as they came closer to her.   
  
"It's not nice to sneak up on young women." Beatrix smiled as she turned around to face the person who followed her.  
"What if you know that they would be able to fight back?" Said the owner of the footsteps.  
  
Beatrix gazed upon a young Burmecian Man. His eyes covered by his large hat that had his large rat like ears sticking out from the top. His long blonde hair drooped down to his broad shoulders. He wore a green vest with a white fur collar over a black muscle shirt. He also wore baggy green pants with a utility belt with pockets that looked as if they were going to burst with all the items packed into them. Around his neck was a beaded necklace of yellow and red wooden beads. In his hand, was a long spear with a red handle. His expression was serious yet welcoming.   
  
"I've been searching for you." He said.  
"Me? As flattering as it seems, I do not think I am the one you are looking for." Beatrix told him, brushing one of her curls out of her face.   
"You are Beatrix of Alexandria, are you not?"   
"Indeed, I am."  
"I have traveled far across this continent leaving behind my life as a Dragoon Knight, challenging mighty warriors and helping villagers in need. I, Sir Fratley, now challenge you, Beatrix, to a battle of weapons that won't soon be forgotten."  
"Heh, you have spunk, and great courage to challenge me, Sir Fratley. I admit that. But it will take a lot more than just spunk and courage to defeat me."   
"I have no desires of winning, Miss Beatrix. As long as I know I did my best and fought with a worthy opponent."  
"Well said, young Burmecian. You're wish of a battle with me is granted. I hope afterwards, no matter who wins or looses, we can be good friends."  
"That, I can promise you." Fratley smiled.  
"Alright then. Shall we?" Beatrix smiled back.  
  
Beatrix drew her Save the Queen as Fratley got in his fighting stance.   
  
"On the count of three. Ready? One… Two… Three!" Fratley shouted.   
  
Fratley charged at her with his spear. Beatrix jumped to the side, dodging his full out attack. She struck downwards at his back but he quickly turned around and blocked it with a rod of his spear. Their weapons clashed in the evening sun. Not one of them flinched for a second. Back and forth they went, striking, thrusting, slashing and cutting. Each time they got dangerously close to the cliff edge, but they were too focused on the battle at hand to notice. Fratley's spear made a thrust for Beatrix's leg, causing a rip on her leotard. Beatrix began to get the upper hand but when she made a thrust at his arm, it just cut his sleeve of his vest. But once She cornered him at the cliff she thought the battle was over.  
  
"You've lost Fratley. We must stop now! We are too close to the cliff!" She told him.  
"Not till we finish this!" Fratley said.  
"If we continue, you'll surely fall off the edge! Look how close you are!"  
"Never!"  
  
Fratley put all his energy into one might blow for Beatrix's head. Beatrix immediately blocked this. But one she did this, Fratley began to loose his balance and started to wobble.   
  
"Fratley!" Beatrix shouted as he leaned too far backwards, fall off the edge.  
  
Beatrix jumped to the edge, landing on her stomach, and reached out to grab his hand. She caught him.  
  
"Don't let go!" She told him through clenched teeth as she struggled to pull him up.   
  
She tried and tried again to pull him up, but he was simply too heavy for her alone. Fratley could see it in her eye that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.  
  
"Let go of me now! If you don't there's a possibility that you could fall over the edge as well!" Fratley shouted.  
"Never! It would be against my honor to let you die!" Beatrix argued.   
"Forget the honor! Let me fall!"  
"I did! And all I care about is a friend not falling!"  
"…"  
"…"  
  
Beatrix's hands began to sweat and her grip started to slip. Fratley's was doing the same.   
  
"Goodbye, new and good friend…" Fratley smiled.  
  
Fratley let go of his grip and Beatrix's grip slipped completely. Beatrix couldn't help but to watch him fall into the valley of mist… to his death. Or did he…?  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Lady Rose! Speak to me!" Kuja shouted as her knelt by her side, tapping her hand lightly.  
"…Hmm?" Beatrix groaned.  
"You arise! I thought you were dead for a second there." Kuja smiled.  
"What happened… Where were we?"  
"I asked if you would come with me, to my Desert Palace."  
"…Alright."  
"My heart fills with joy." He smiled again as he helped her to her feet.  
"What time?" Beatrix asked.  
"Meet me in the usual spot, the rose garden. I'll pick you up at eight."  
"Yes."  
  
Beatrix then walked inside the castle, leaving him to stand there, watching her sway. Although, the only thing on her mind was that weird flash back she had… and what had brought it up?  
  
Later that night, at a quarter after eight, Beatrix stood in front the rose garden waiting for Kuja to arrive on his silver dragon. She was late for she had struggled between the thoughts of going and not going. But in the end, as you can see, she decided to do so, not knowing what he had planned. She stood before the mass of roses for quite a while, until, two cold hands were place on her shoulders. Beatrix jumped in surprise as Kuja kiss her cheek softly from behind. From there he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backside to his lower half.   
  
"You're late." He cooed softly into her ear.   
"My apologizes… But I had some thinking to do…" Beatrix trailed off.  
"I sense you are worried. No need. I shall take… VERY good care of you." He chuckled lightly, cresting her neck with kisses.  
She shuttered, "May we please leave… NOW?"  
"As you wish." Kuja smiled, taking her and leading her to his silver dragon.   
  
He motioned her to sit in the front as she climbed the wings of the huge dragon. He climbed after her, sitting behind her, dangerously close to her. He patted his dragon as a sign to take off. The dragon began to flap his wings and took off into the night sky. Suddenly, Kuja pulled a white silk scarf from his sleeve. He wrapped his arms around her, then held the scarf tightly in both hands. Beatrix saw the scarf and panicked at the thought that he was about to strangle her! Kuja noticed that she had begun to squirm, and smiled.  
  
"Shh… hush, Lady Rose. It is only to cover your eye." He explained in a whisper to her ear, "I want the location of my home to be a surprise and a secret. I mean no harm."  
  
Beatrix began to relax as he tied the scarf around her eyes. She remained in darkness until she felt the dragon land. Kuja took her hand and helped her off the Dragon and down what seemed to be a pathway, but she was not sure, for she still could not see. Suddenly, after a while of walking, they came to a stop. She then could feel a hand feeling her ass.   
  
"Just because I cannot see, dear Kuja, does not mean I cannot feel." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
The hand immediately withdrew. She smiled as the scarf finally came off her eye. But once it came off, she gasped in amazement and her eye grew wide with wonder. The room was painted with Imperial Purple and Blue with Gold and Dark Red framing on the bottom and top of the walls and on the doorframes. All the strange looking furniture and the carpet matched the color scheme of the room. There was large bed at one end of the room, a bottle of and two glasses on a night table, a couch, a chest, plants, a table covered in books and parchment, and a large round hole in the middle of the floor covered with bars so it could be walked over.   
  
"Shall we sit?" Kuja motioned to the bed.  
Beatrix hesitated, but sat down, "If I must."  
Kuja took the bottle of whine from the night table, "Drink?"  
"…Sure." Beatrix replied.  
  
He poured the whine as red as blood into the glasses and handed her one. A couple hours past by as glasses were emptied and filled again, and they talked of journeys and such. Beatrix couldn't help but giggle madly from the whine. Suddenly she stopped giggling when Kuja began to advance on her. He leaned in, his lips cresting her soft full lips. Beatrix closed her eye and returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kuja lightly and pushed down on her mouth with the need of more. Beatrix tightened her grip around his neck as he began to part her lips with his warm tongue. He pressed his tongue against hers, their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths, and Kuja rolled his tongue in her mouth. Beatrix let out a soft moan of satisfaction. He put a hand on her chest, which made Beatrix pull away.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.  
"As a man in a great play said, 'One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; one heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth.'" Kuja smiled.  
"No! Do you take me for a tipsy fool?" she looked into his eyes, blood shot, "…Kuja! You're smashed!"  
"Not so!"  
"Well, the answer is still no! I have my principals!"  
"As this man said once again, 'Oh, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit so that but one heart we can make of it; two bosoms interchained with an oath; so then two bosoms and a single troth. Then by your side no bed-room me deny; for lying so, Hermia, I do not lie.' Can't you see? You are my Hermia and I shall be your Lysander." He tried to steal a kiss but she didn't let him.  
"Your quotes are poetry, but as did Hermia as I recall, I decline the rather poetic invitation. I have my morals and I shall not perform such an act till I am wed!" Beatrix explained.  
"Then let us be wed!" he exclaimed.  
"Surely you jest! 12 days of being together is too little to proclaim marriage, as flattering as it is!"  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
"…In one month, I might change my mind."  
"Then in one month's time, I shall make this proposal again. And will you accept?"  
"…There's a chance…"  
"Excellent!"  
"…" 'He assumes too much… I'm not sure if this will last that long…' She thought.  
  
  
The next day, every soldier including the Knights of Pluto, were helping pack the airships for the surprise attack on Cleyra. When all the supplies were packed, Beatrix ordered the Knights of Pluto to stay at the castle until further notice. Beatrix then followed Queen Brahne on board the Red Rose, with Kuja close behind, smiling to himself. Once on board, Beatrix entered a leisure room, pulled out her Diary… and wrote…  
  
  
  
Note: If I get some good reviews I'll start the sixth chapter! Yay! Start Writing! And it'll be better than this one! Promise! 


	6. Winds of Defience

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Anyway, just to let you know, It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV!  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
I don't have much time to write this, for I am escaping the castle! Yes, it's true! I have defied the Queen's orders and have joined forces with the Princess and Monkey-boy's band of friends. Right now I am Escaping with his friend Freya, a Burmecian who is a skilled Dragoon Knight; and Steiner. Yes, hard to believe isn't it? But I'm starting to get weak… we are being attacked by Bandersnatch… I just wish I could say more but…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Out side of Cleyra, Noon, Barrack camp…  
  
Beatrix looked at the mighty tornado that surrounded the tree that held the city of Cleyra so up high. The winds were strong as it whipped her curly hair in the air. She looked back at her soldiers.  
  
"Is everything ready for our attack?" Beatrix asked them.  
"Yes, General Beatrix. Everything is ready." A soldier responded.  
"Review the plan."  
"Th-the plan?!" One soldier stuttered.  
"A small force distracts the enemy," Another soldier spoke up, "They are positioned at the trunk. Once their forces come down to 'protect' their kingdom, they leave the city defenseless, giving us a chance to deploy the mages and our main force to attack with the transportation of the telepods. While they distract them up top, you, General, break into where the jewel is kept and bring it back to the Queen as quickly as possible."  
"Well done, Amanda. But I asked Tammy, not you." Beatrix told her.  
"Sorry General."  
"It is quite alright. Where is Kuja?"  
"I am right here, my canary." A voice sang, from not too far off.  
The Soldiers giggled.  
"Please, Kuja, not in front of the Soldiers!" Beatrix hissed leading him away.  
"I'm sorry, my canary, but I can't help it." He pulled her close to him, stealing a kiss.  
Beatrix pulled away, "Are you ready for your part of the plan?"  
"I'm always ready." He announced, "As I said before, I shall show you a marvelous display of my power!"  
"The allow me to send you off on your way." She began to push him in the direction of his silver dragon.  
"As you wish, the sooner I leave, the sooner I come back to you." He smiled, helping himself up on to his mighty dragon.  
  
The large dragon took off in flight, causing a gust of wind to swirl around her curls once again. She looked up to witness the display. Kuja flew on his dragon above the clouds, over top the giant gusting tempest that was the tornado that surrounded the untouchable city. Or, at least, was to be untouchable. Once over the swirling tube of wind, he stopped his dragon and looked down below. He then raised his hands in the air, being consumed in a massive light! The light shot down into the tornado, wrapping it self around and around the tempest of wind. As it swirled downward, the winds began to die. Feathers drifted along with the light, falling to the ground. Beatrix stared in amazement. It reminded her of a serpent squeezing the life from its prey. Soon the tornado completely disappeared. Beatrix smiled as Kuja soared down on his dragon of silver. He jumped off once he landed, and embraced her in his arms.  
  
"You were wonderful" Beatrix exclaimed, "I've never seen such power!"  
"Anything to please you, Lady Rose." He smiled.  
A soldier ran up to them, Beatrix pulled away immediately, "What is it?" Beatrix asked.  
"General Beatrix! I have news from the Queen! The Princess has returned, with a thief and Captain Steiner! The Thief and the Captain have been thrown in the dungeon, and the Princess is being taken care of." The Soldier exclaimed.  
"Excellent!" Beatrix smiled.  
"Oh! And Master Kuja, the Queen want you to return to the castle immediately!"  
"And so I shall." Kuja said, looking down on the soldier.  
The soldier ran off.  
"I guess this is goodbye for now." Beatrix said.  
"Not for too long I hope." Kuja smiled, "Till we meet again, my love."  
"Make sure that the Princess is not harmed for me, won't you?" Beatrix called back as she turned to leave.  
"…Of course…" Kuja replied.  
  
Beatrix then left him to climb on his dragon and fly away. Beatrix ran to her troops.  
  
"Alright ladies! Team one, head in now!" She shouted as the troops rushed inside.   
  
She watched them climb the tree. She waited a few hours until she decided to head up herself. But before she did, she turned to the rest of the troops and the mages.   
  
"All of you, hop into the telepods at once! And attack at will! Take no prisoners!" She shouted, then headed inside the tree.  
  
She traveled through the winding roads of the tree's path. She could hear the faint clashing of weapons in the distance. She ran toward the sound, which led her to a small bridge with four figures on the other side. She quickly hid from their sight, but was able to see them. It was that monkey-boy and his friends that she defeated in Burmecia. It seems they were the main attack force for Cleyra. Suddenly a young Burmecian joined them, and after they talked for a short moment they ran back up the tree. It seems they figured out part one of her plan. Beatrix stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"They fell for it." She said, a smile touching her lips.  
  
She followed them up the tree. To the city…   
  
Once she reached the top of the tree, she could see all the destruction around her. Bodies of soldiers, mages, and Burmecians lay bloody on the ground. Beatrix passed through the blood soaked streets, killed all that stood in her way (which was many), till she came to a cathedral. She could hear voices coming from inside. She traveled to a near by window. The expression on her face went from serious to horrified. For the first thing she saw, was Sir Fratley!  
  
"Could it be? Or is this some kind of crazy dream?" She asked herself.  
  
Suddenly Fratley jumped out the opposite window leaving the monkey-boy and his friends. Beatrix ran to the front of the cathedral.  
  
"Wait!" she shouted watching him leave, "Don't you remember me?"  
  
Fratley didn't hear her as he disappeared out of sight. Beatrix stood there for a while, then shook off the distraction. She had lost sight of her main objective. She ran back to the window, ignoring the chatter of voices and searched for the jewel. She spotted the sparkling gem a top a broken harp. She climbed through the window and was about to grab the jewel. Suddenly the Cleyran High Priest turned around and gasped at the sight of Beatrix. Beatrix pulled out her mighty Save the Queen from her scabbard, kicked the priest to the ground and pointed the sword to his neck.   
  
"Eeeeek! Have mercy!" Screamed the High Priest.   
  
The scream caught everyone's attention as they spun around to see what was going on. She simply ignored them at the moment and laughed at how weak the priest was.  
  
"Hmph! Pathetic rodents! You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel." Beatrix laughed.  
  
She flicked the jewel from the harp with her Save the Queen. The jewel gracefully landed safely in her other hand.   
  
"Our magic stone!" the priest exclaimed.  
"Now that I have this jewel, I am through with your city!" Beatrix then took off through the room escaping out the door.  
  
"Wait!" "Halt villain!" she heard calling from behind her as she ran past the Burmecians in the Foyer and ran out the main door.  
  
"Think your going to get away?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Beatrix stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Get away?" She asked and she turned to the monkey-boy and his friends who had followed her out the door. Beatrix burst into arrogant laughter, "Ha ha ha. You're a bigger fool then I imagined…" She stopped laughing and smirked at them with an impish smile, "Have you forgotten how badly I beat you back in Burmecia?"  
"So, you are more the fool for not finishing what you started!" Said the Female Dragoon Knight.  
"You're gonna pay!" said the tiny black mage.   
"I find no tasties in this town, so we cook you for breakfast!" announced the Qu rather stupidly.  
Beatrix simply laughed, "Then allow me to shatter your delusions of grandeur."  
  
Beatrix once again pulled out her mighty Save the Queen and took battle stance. They did the same. Beatrix rushed up to the Qu and hit him/her with a mighty slash. The Qu fainted instantly. The monkey-boy saw this and grew angry. He ran up to her and stole one of her extra items. Beatrix countered with a critical hit of her blade. The monkey-boy fell to his knees, she knew she hit him in just the right spot. 'One more hit should do the trick!' she thought to herself. But she spoke too soon. The Dragoon Knight cast 'Reis Wind' on her party. The monkey-boy began to regain health. The young mage began to cast a spell of his own. Suddenly Beatrix's body began to slow down. "Not again" she whispered a curse under her breath.  
  
The monkey-boy takes out a Phoenix down and revives their Qu friend. The Qu cast 'Mighty Guard' on his friends and himself, causing their defense to go up. Beatrix cursed her luck again. Beatrix attacked the Dragoon Knight causing a lot of damage even with the mighty guard on, but not as powerful as her other attacks. The tiny mage chanted the word 'Thundara'. She stood there; eye wide open as a volt of electricity surged through her body, like the last time she faced them. Their attacks continued, weather it was a volt of lightning, a block of ice, or a strike of a weapon, Beatrix stood strong. This was like a game of poker to her. What they didn't know, was that once again, she was hiding her true strength, like a poker face. 'But like all games someone had to end it.' She thought to herself, 'Might as well pull out the trump card.'   
  
"No more games!" She shouted focusing all her strength into her blade.  
  
She ran at them hard, and with a mighty swing of her Save the Queen she shouted, "SHOCK BREAK!!!!!" A vast bolt of magic swept across the field leave her opponents, once again, defeated as the fell to their knees.  
  
She flickered her hair back and smirked, "I shall leave with the jewel now."  
  
She placed her sword in her scabbard and turned away from them. She heard one of them mutter, "She's t-too powerful…" She smiled. Suddenly some Black mages walked up one of the near by bridges. She turned to them.  
  
"Black mages, our work here is done. Commence withdrawal immediately!" Beatrix ordered.  
  
The Black mage closest to her conjures up a telepod and jumps inside. Beatrix runs up to it and jumps inside after it before it took off into the dark cloudy sky above. Beatrix watched below in the telepod at the fallen Cleyra as she and the mage floated towards the Red Rose that had been waiting up above for her return. The telepod entered a landing 'pot' like thing. Beatrix jumped out of it on to the side deck. She brushed herself off, climbed the stairs and entered a near by room. The room was fancily decorated lounge for knights. Beatrix stood in the middle of the room staring at the jewel in her hand.  
  
"Why does the Queen want these rocks so bad?" She wondered aloud letting out a sigh.   
  
She began to fix herself up, for she didn't want to look like a mess in front of the Queen. Suddenly she looked out the window with a wide eye. The clouds turned a dark red as a Knight on a six-legged horse rode down from the heavens. He drew back his spear and threw it straight down at the unsuspecting Cleyra. Beatrix watched as the moment the spear touched a surface, Cleyra was wiped out in a large explosion! Everything was consumed in its fiery path!   
  
"Summoning magic…Odin…" She whispered to herself.  
  
After she shook off her amazement, she finished what she was doing, exited the lounge and out onto the top deck. A soldier greeted her there.  
  
"Welcome back, General." She said.  
"How's her Majesty?" Beatrix asked.  
"She has eagerly awaited your return I am certain she will shower you with praise for our victory." The soldier smiled, then carried on, "Your supremacy is without question now. Steiner and his Knights of Pluto are nothing compared-"  
"That is enough!" Beatrix cut in.  
"-to you…" she finished quietly with a blushing face. "Forgive me, General."  
"Tell Her Majesty that I will be with her shortly." Beatrix told the soldier.  
  
The soldier nodded and left in a hurry. Beatrix turned to the railing letting out yet another sigh.  
  
"That was ridiculous… My troops alone would've been more than enough to take Cleyra." Beatrix said aloud. "Why does the queen insist on using black mages and eidolons? I didn't train all these years so I could take a backseat to anyone…"  
  
She slammed her fist on the railing in frustration. Suddenly she heard foots steps approaching her. She swung around to find only but a soldier leading three black mages to the telepods.  
  
"This way!" the soldier ordered the mindless golems, "Hurry up! You three, get on the telepod and go to Alexandria immediately."  
  
Beatrix watched as they disappeared down the stairs. They just took in orders like they hand no minds of their own…  
  
"…There's no difference between them and me. We're all just blindly following orders." She whispered, though it was loud enough for anyone to hear, "My heart and my will mean nothing…" She paused, reminded of something Steiner said long ago, then continued, "Maybe Steiner was right…"  
  
She shook off the thought, 'Him!? Taking effect on me?! Never!' She turned to the door that led to the cockpit. She walked up to it, opened it and closed it behind her. She held her head high as she approached the queen. Queen Brahne turned around with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Beatrix! Did you get the item!?" Brahne asked impatiently.  
Beatrix smiled and held up the jewel, "Is this it, Your Majesty?" She asked jokingly, already knowing it was what she wanted.  
"Yes!" Brahne cried, "This is it! Ha ha ha!" She grabbed it out of Beatrix's hand turned her back to her.   
  
Beatrix knitted her brow. She was not pleased with the Queen's actions lately.  
  
"With this I can finally…" The queen paused, "…No. I need more! I must get the last jewel!"  
Beatrix flicked her hair back, and sighed heavily, "Not even a word of gratitude…"  
Brahne turned back to Beatrix, "Beatrix! Go find the last jewel!" She shouted greedily.  
Beatrix sighed again, "…Yes, Your Majesty." She turned to leave, then stopped and turned back to her, "By the way how is the princess doing?"  
The Queen's smile turned to a serious look, "Garnet…" she paused, "We have drawn the eidolons from her. She is no longer of any use to me!"  
Beatrix was shocked, "What do you mean, Your Majesty?" hoping what she heard was some kind of mistake.  
"Garnet has committed a crime." The Queen continued, "I shall have her executed for stealing the jewel."  
Beatrix stared, her jaw almost dropped, "What?"  
"Don't make me repeat myself!" Shouted Brahne, "When we get back to Alexandria, I'll have Garnet beheaded! Now go! Find the last jewel!" Brahne then turned her back on Beatrix.  
Beatrix glared, "Your Majesty…" she trailed off.  
"Hahahahaha!" Brahne cackled.  
  
Beatrix stood there for a moment's time, trying to keep in the rage. When she couldn't take it anymore she barged out the door and slammed it behind her. I stood over at the railing leaning on it with her elbows.  
  
"She must be joking… Beheading her own child? Who could be so cruel?" She paused. "I will have no part of it! I might as well quit now…No… that would be the cowards way out! She must be jesting! …And if she isn't… I guess it will be my time to put my foot down. To actually use my heart and will…"  
  
Minutes later they arrived in Alexandria. Many soldiers met Beatrix with worried looks on their faces at the docks.  
  
"What the matter? Why are you looking at me like sick puppy dogs?" Beatrix asked.  
"Umm… We want to talk to you about… 'Him'." A soldier spoke up.  
"Who?"  
"Kuja…" Another spoke up.  
"What about him?"  
"We think he's playing you…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We saw him with the Princess. He was talking so fondly of her. But she kept resisting. He complimented on her beauty, called her his canary and everything!" Another blurted out.  
"You honestly think I care about that pervert?! I could care less! I have decided I can't love someone who goes to fast with everything!" Beatrix announced.  
"You tell 'em!"  
"…Ahem… I need to take my leave. Good day." Beatrix traveled to the Princess Chambers, leaving them behind, blushing for she couldn't believe she came out so strong.  
  
Once there, she was about to open the door when all of a sudden…  
  
"General Beatrix! General Beatrix! Trouble there is!" A panicky Thorn shouted rushing out of the Queen's room with his twin brother Zorn.  
"General! Thieves are trying to kidnap the Princess again! We've cornered them in the Queen's room!" Zorn explained.  
"Cornered them we have!" Thorn shouted.  
"Is that so? Lead me to them at once!" Beatrix demanded.  
  
She followed Zorn and Thorn into the Queen's room. She could hear the sound of voices from inside the room. She stopped them to hear what they were talking about.  
  
"I don't think anyone followed us." Said a female's voice.  
"My queen… Why have you done this…!? I have devoted my whole life to serving you and the princess…! Why did you harm the princess!!!? Why!!!?" Said another, most familiar manly voice.  
"Steiner…" whispered the voice of a young man.  
  
'Steiner!? What's he doing in there?! Was the Queen right? He has committed crimes with these thieves?' Beatrix thought. She listened carefully again.  
  
"Zidane. Do you think she'll ever wake up?" a voice of a young boy spoke up.  
"Of course." Replied the voice of the young man, assuming to be the one called Zidane, "She's asleep because she's tired. That's all. I wanna let Dagger rest a little. Do you guys mind?" there was a short pause, "Thanks." there was another pause, "If only I had gotten here sooner… I'm sorry…"  
"What happened to you?" Steiner spoke up, "You are not your usual self. Go on… Blame my incompetence! Tell me it's my fault!"  
"No!" shouted the one called Zidane, "I can't… I… I don't know what to feel right now… I can't even shed a tear…"  
"……"  
  
Suddenly, Zorn and Thorn rush onto the scene.   
  
"There they are! There is no escape!" They both shouted.  
Beatrix followed them both in, clapping her hands, "Welcome back, Steiner. Where have you been all this time? Don't tell me you have been enjoying the company of these scoundrels."  
"What the hell!?" it turned out that the Monkey-boy was named Zidane, "The only scoundrels around here are you and your fat queen!"  
Beatrix smirked and shook her head, "Fools like you never learn."  
  
She drew her Save the Queen as they drew their weapons. Beatrix struck Steiner first with a mighty slash of her blade. He immediately countered with a blade attack of his own, cutting her skin. She winced. The young mage cast a mighty 'Thundara' spell. Beatrix cursed as the serge of electricity surged through her body, causing her body to twitch. She shook it off and continued to focus on the battle. The Burmecian Dragoon Knight jumped into the air then came down hard with her spear. It hit the wound that Steiner made in her arm, causing it to get deeper. Beatrix smiled and whispered to herself "I cannot be beaten so easily" as she raised a hand in the air casting a 'Cura' spell. She was completely healed and the wound disappeared. Zidane ran at her, stealing her extra items. Steiner then attacked her with 'Thundara Sword'! He jumped in the air above her head and slashed downward, surging electricity through her body as the blade hit her body. She hissed at him as she attacked the poor little mage with a mighty slash of her blade. He was KO'd.   
  
The battle continued for about an hour, Beatrix had her in her face from jumping around, dodging attacks. At that time, the Dragoon Knight was KO'd as well. Steiner and Zidane began to look tired. But suddenly, Zidane began to glow. Beatrix took a step back as she watched the monkey tailed boy Trance out. He turned into a young wild man covered in hair, glowing a bright pink! Beatrix stared, stupefied. Suddenly, Zidane chanted the word "Scoop Art!" A glowing beam of light appeared out of no where and hit her hard, then it went upwards, came around and back at Beatrix! Beatrix was knocked backwards on to the ground. As she struggled to get up, her eye seemed to flash in the light. She began to focus her energy in her blade.   
  
"I'll kill all enemies of Alexandria!" She shouted.  
  
She raised her blade high in the air, then chanted the word, "CLIMHAZZARD!!!" She jumped high in the air and came down hard as a beam of energy came from her Save the Queen and spread across the room. Beatrix rose to her feet and watched as Zidane turned back to normal and him and Steiner fell to the ground. She walked up to them and kicked their bodies.  
  
"Never step into this land again." She told harshly.  
  
She then placed the Save the Queen in her scabbard and look at them.  
  
"Your pathetic powers are useless against me." She smirked.  
Suddenly, Zidane slowly rose to his feet, "…Hey, wait a minute… You're the general of this kingdom. As general of Alexandria, what is your sworn duty!? Isn't it to protect Dagger: your Princess Garnet?"  
  
Beatrix narrowed her eye.  
  
"I'm sure you know who's sitting over there." He pointed to the throne.  
  
There lay, Princess Garnet, asleep, yet looking almost dead. Beatrix stared at her… her expression turned from a Merciless Warrior… to the expression of a Worried Mother who found their child after a year it had been missing. Zidane and the others could see the sadness in her eye.   
  
"It can't be… Princess…" She walked over to the throne and stood in front of the dead looking princess that lay limp in the throne. "…So it was true. The queen did mean to kill her…" Beatrix said softly placing a hand on Garnet's head, brushing the hair out of her face.   
"WHAT!? No!" Objected Steiner rising to his feet, "The queen would never do such a thing!"  
Beatrix turned to Steiner with the utmost seriousness in her face, "Steiner, it is time for you to accept the truth." She turned to the Princess again, "…My heart is set. All this time, I've been mistaken…"  
"I hate to say this, but the lady's right, Rusty. You'd better learn to accept it." Zidane spoke up.  
A tear ran down Beatrix face as she turned back to them, "…Citizens of Burmecia, please forgive me."  
The Dragoon Knight rose to her feet, "It's too late to seek forgiveness!" She said, then pointed to Garnet, "…But you can still save Dagger."  
"Freya…" Zidane trailed off, looking at the Dragoon Knight.  
The Dragoon Knight, known as Freya, spoke again, "I tell you this because I acknowledge your powers. Help your Princess." Freya smiled softly.  
Beatrix shook her head, "I don't know if I can…" She looked up and turned to the Princess once more. "But I will give it a try. I hope this will work."  
  
Beatrix held out her hands and cast 'Life'. A glowing light surrounded Garnet, but faded away. The light was too dim.   
  
"Irrevocable is the spell we have cast!" Thorn smirked devilishly.  
  
Beatrix ignored him. She cast the spell again. The light was brighter this time… but it soon faded away like the last one.   
  
"It's useless!" Zorn said, also smirking.  
  
Beatrix shot them both a death glare then tried again. She cast 'Life' once more. This time it was way brighter as it circled the Princess completely. Garnet began to awaken.  
"…Oh…" Garnet groaned.  
"Princess, are you alright?" Beatrix asked with a worried tone in her voice.  
"…Ohh, my head… What happened…?"  
"Dagger!" Shouted Zidane happily.  
"Princess!" Steiner exclaimed.  
The young mage jumped to his feet and cheered, "Yay!"  
"You're all here." Garnet smiled.  
"What is all the ruckus!?" a voice demanded.  
  
Everyone turned to the door to find Queen Brahne standing at the door.  
  
"The princess has awakened, Your Majesty!" Zorn informed her.  
"Kidnapping the princess, they are, Your Majesty!" Thorn shouted.  
"……" Brahne thought for a second, then spoke, "Have you extracted all the eidolons from her?"   
"We have, Your Majesty!" They both spoke up.  
"Then, what are you waiting for? Take Garnet and throw her in prison!"   
"Yes, Your Majesty!" Zorn and Thorn said.  
  
'I can't believe this! She cares more about the eidolons and her greed than her own daughter! This is disgraceful!' Beatrix thought.  
  
Beatrix spoke up, "I won't allow that."  
Brahne glared at Beatrix, "Oh? Are you defying me as well?"  
"It us my duty to protect the princess." Beatrix told the queen. "I beg you, reconsider. Please do not harm the princess any more." Beatrix once again drew the Save the Queen from her scabbard, "All of you, leave here at once!" She told the others.  
"I'm staying!" Freya declared, drawing her spear and standing by Beatrix's side, "Zidane, go. Now!"  
  
Freya smiled at Beatrix. Beatrix smiled back. Freya reminded her of Fratley, the young Burmecian who fought her a year ago.  
  
Queen Brahne just laughed, "You two joining forces? How amusing…" Brahne turned to Zorn and Thorn, "Get rid of them." Brahne then turned to leave.   
Garnet ran to the middle of the room, reaching a hand out to her mother, "Mother!"  
  
Brahne stood there for a moment, then left without saying another word. Garnet stood there, hurt not physically… but mentally to her heart. Zidane grabbed her arm and led her to the fireplace.  
  
"Freya! Be careful!" Zidane called to her, pulling the lever to open up the fireplace.  
"Don't worry." Freya called back.  
"Come on. Let's go!" Zidane shouted as the princess, the young mage and him disappear into the fireplace.  
"Wait!" Steiner shouted, following them into the fireplace.  
Zorn and Thorn called out to something in the hall, "Bandersnatch, bite their heads off!"  
  
Beatrix and Freya watched as a pink droopy eared, dog like thing with no nose and sharp teeth jumped out from the shadows and attacked them. Freya and Beatrix jumped out of the way. Freya jumped high into the air and came down with her spear, causing great damage to the Bandersnatch. Beatrix then finished it off with a mighty swipe of her Save the Queen.   
  
"Ha! You're going to need more than that to defeat us!" Beatrix laughed.  
"Indeed! Make your next move! We're ready for you!" Freya smiled.  
"More Bandersnatch, we have!" Thorn shouted as two more Bandersnatch jump out at them.   
  
Beatrix took on the one on the right and Freya took the left. In a matter of minutes, both Bandersnatch were KO'd. But each time they defeat them, Zorn and Thorn would send out two more. Freya and Beatrix began to get overwhelmed by all the Bandersnatch. They were so overwhelmed that they started to back up into the fireplace and tried to escape. Freya jumped from ledge to ledge trying to get one of the Bandersnatch off her tail. Meanwhile, another Bandersnatch was forcing Beatrix down the stairs. Freya jumped down to help her and to get rid of the Bandersnatch following her. But what she didn't know, was that Bandersnatch weren't afraid to jump from a massive height and it jumped off as well. There they were, a Bandersnatch on either side of them, and Beatrix and Freya were back to back. Each was facing the Bandersnatch that followed them.  
"What do you think!?" Freya asked Beatrix in a panic.  
"It's not going to be easy…" Beatrix said almost out of breath.  
  
Suddenly the Bandersnatch both attack at once. Block their attacks and handed Freya a potion. Freya drank it then jumped in the air and came down hard at one of the Bandersnatch. Beatrix then finished both of the Bandersnatch off with a mighty "CLIMHAZZARD!" They both were KO'd.  
  
"They're tougher than I expected…" Freya said between breaths.   
"We're not out of danger yet." Beatrix told her as she spotted yet two other Bandersnatch slowly making their way down the stairs.   
  
Suddenly Captain Steiner came running up the stairs from behind them.  
  
"Beatrix! Freya!" He shouted as he approached them.  
Beatrix swung around to meet him, "Steiner! What are you doing here!?"  
He lowered himself into a bow and stated, "I am Captain Steiner of Alexandria." He raised his head and smiled, "Grant me the honor of assisting you brave knights!"  
  
Beatrix smiled softly, until Freya shouted, "Enough with your babble! Fight!"  
  
Beatrix nodded toward Steiner as he joined in as the three of them took ready position. The two Bandersnatch attack fiercely. One of them bit Steiner's arm and the other cast a sleeping spell on Beatrix. Freya attacked one with "Lancer" causing semi damage. Steiner used his Ice Brand to finish it off. The other Bandersnatch bit Beatrix causing her to awaken. Beatrix took her turn with a strong "SHOCK BREAK" attack. Killing the last one instantly.   
  
"Well done!" Steiner smiled.  
"We better get out of here quick! If we stay here much longer, we'll regret it!" Freya told her new party members.  
"What do you suggest? We can't go back up there! It would be suicide!" Beatrix noted, "And the way we're headed leads straight to the dungeon! A dead end."  
"Not necessarily." Steiner spoke up.  
"You have an idea?" Freya asked.  
"Yes. I do." Steiner smiled slyly.   
"Well don't just stand there being proud of yourself! Tell us your plan!" Beatrix demanded.  
"We can use the Gargan Roo cart! It will take us back to Terno! Miles away from here!" Steiner announced.  
"Steiner! You're brilliant!" Beatrix smiled excitedly.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Freya told them, running down the stairs.   
  
They ran down the stairs swiftly. But, suddenly, they were cut off! Three Bandersnatch jumped out of the shadows. One of them jumped at Steiner. Beatrix pushed him out of the way taking the hit. The Bandersnatch's nails dug into her skin. Beatrix fell to the ground. She couldn't heal herself, since she used all her magic on her attacks. Freya rushed over.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked as her and Steiner knelt beside her.  
"I'll live." Beatrix winced.  
"I'll fend them off!" Freya told her.  
"You don't have to…not after what I've done to you and your people…"  
"That's all in the past…"  
  
Freya and Steiner fended off the Bandersnatch from going near Beatrix. But what Freya didn't expect was an attack from behind!   
  
"Freya look out!" Shouted Beatrix.   
  
Freya was tackled to the ground from behind. Beatrix got to her feet and charged at the vulgar dog like monster. The Bandersnatch turned around and smacked her across the face with its paw. Beatrix fell backwards heralding to the ground. Beatrix lay there KO'd. She used her last once of strength to pull out her diary and jotted some thing down quickly… Then black out…   
  
Note: Wow! This one was long! If I get some good reviews I'll start the seventh chapter! Yay! Start Writing! And it'll be better than this one! Promise! Yay! Terno! ^_^ 


	7. Knights to Nobles

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
MUST READ: "Hello reader. I wanted to bring up to your attention, that there are no Beatrix and Steiner vingerettes! NONE! ZIP! I want to know why :'( Or even stories of Bea/Kuja. Am I the only one? But anyway, I think you will enjoy this one... i hope..."  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Anyway, just to let you know, It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV!  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it! We actually made it to Terno. Thanks to Marcus and Blank that is. We are forced to stay in a hotel and dress like noble to hide from Alexandrian spies. Lately I've been begging Freya to forgive me… although she says she does… I don't believe her. Plus we got some advice from my friend Lani on the best way to hide out in Terno… which is kind of harder than we thought… Not to mention all the conflict between the three of us! We fight constantly (We I mean by the Captain and I)! I don't know if I can survive this much longer…Especially in this dress…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gargan Roo, Terno, Under Dr. Tot's tower…  
  
Beatrix awoke to a light shining in her face. She covered her face and groaned in pain.  
  
"I think she waking up."  
"She's kinda pretty."  
"Hey! Don't get too attached, Bro, she's wearing Alexandrian armor. She could be our enemy. I wonder why he was carrying her…"  
"Heh, who wouldn't?"  
"You've been hanging around Zidane too long, Bro."  
"Hey don't compare me to him!"  
  
She turned to her side and groaned again and opened her eye.  
  
"Hey! Bro! She is waking up!"  
"What should we do?"  
"Get ready, she might attack us."  
"Right."  
  
Beatrix slowly sat up, everything was so fuzzy. All she could see was a fuzzy bright light and two blurry figures on each side of it. She let her vision take some time to focus. She could make out two young men standing over her holding a candle in front of her face. The young man on the right was wearing a bandana and jean clothing and his eyes were squinting. His face reminded her of a gargoyle, not that he was ugly, but the way his face bone structure was built. The one on the left wore a belt over his eyes, brown leather clothes, and flaming red hair. She recognized them from the play the night the Princess was kidnapped. They had their swords drawn and stared at her. Beatrix smiled.  
  
"There is no need for weapons." She said. "I mean no harm."  
The one with the Flaming red hair lowered his sword, "Alright then."  
"Who are you? And what are you doing with Freya and Tinman?" The one in the bandana asked.  
"Who is this 'Tinman'?"   
"The metal head over there." The red head pointed to Steiner laying beside her on the ground unconscious with Freya beside him also unconscious.   
"Is he alright?" Beatrix asked trying to keep in a laugh from the amusing nickname for him.  
"Yeah, he's just KO'd. Now answer the question." The one in the bandana demanded.  
"I am General Beatrix of Alexandria. And I was with these two, trying to escape to Terno and help the princess get out of there and far away from the Queen." Beatrix explained.  
"Did you say Beatrix of Alexandria!?" The red head exclaimed.  
"Yes."  
"Holy crap, Marcus! We have a power warrior in our midst!"  
"…"  
"I still don't know if we can trust her, Blank. She's the one who help destroy Burmecia and Cleyra." The one in the Bandana told the redhead.  
"Yes… It's true I did do that. It's a sin I'm willing to regret and wished to never have happened. But I can assure you, I am on your side." Beatrix told them.  
"Are you sure you're on our side?" The one in the Bandana asked.  
"Yes, I swear it on my grave."  
"…Alright. I guess you're okay. By the way, I'm Marcus and this is my Bro, Blank. We're apart of Tantalus, a band of thieves."  
"Nice to meet you." Beatrix smiled, "How did we get here?"  
"That's an interesting story." Blank laughed. "You see, we found Rusty here carrying you and Freya over each of his shoulders. He was running through the Gargan tunnels since Dagger and Zidane took the cart, and this Bandersnatch was chasing him, so we tried to help him. But in the process get got KO'd by the Bandersnatch before we got there to help so we had to kill it by ourselves and drag all three of you here."  
"I thank you." Beatrix smiled.  
"Don't thank us, thank him." Marcus laughed, "If he didn't yell so much we never would have heard him coming. Not to mention having the strength to carry two women over his shoulders and run at the same time! Hahaha!"  
  
Beatrix laughed, and looked at her two companions still unconscious. Suddenly Freya began to snap out of it and sat up.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
"Gargan Roo, Terno." Blank told her.  
"We made it? How come I don't remember that?"  
  
Blank and Marcus explained everything to Freya.  
  
"I see. Thank you." Freya said.  
"So what do we do now?" Beatrix asked.  
"Wait for bucket head to wake up I guess." Marcus said.  
"Speak of the devil…" Blank laughed pointing to Steiner who began to grunt and roll over.  
"…Oh… My head…Damn it…" Steiner grunted sitting up.  
"Welcome back to Terno, Rusty." Marcus laughed.  
"You dirty scoundrel! No one calls me… wha? Terno?" Steiner became confused as he looked around frantically.   
"Yup, Terno." Blank smiled. "We dragged you practically all the way here."  
"…Right. I remember now… Where's Beatrix and Freya?" Steiner asked, beginning to calm down.  
"We're right here." Beatrix told him.   
"What a relief. I thought you two were done for when I blacked out."  
"Thank you for your concern, but it isn't needed." Freya told him.  
"…"  
"Well you guys will have enough time to have to catch up later. Let's get out of here before we have to fight some other freak of nature." Marcus told them.  
"Indeed. Lead the way." Beatrix said as she got to her feet.   
  
Beatrix, Freya followed Blank and Marcus through the catacombs of Gargan Roo. Steiner mostly led the way since he knew it as well as Marcus did with their journey back to Alexandria. They made their way to a small room with a ladder leading upward into a shaft that led to the surface. Steiner began to climb with an arrogant grin on his face. Suddenly before he could actually climb over a foot off the ground he felt a tug on his armor and fell backwards.  
  
Beatrix stood over him, "Ladies first." She smiled as she stepped over his body and climbed up the ladder followed by Freya, Blank and Marcus.   
  
Steiner growled as he watched them climb to the top, he didn't like being last in anything. Once at the top, Beatrix pushes on a trap door above her head for it to open. It was made of metal and extremely heavy. But she managed. She opened the hatch and pulled herself out of the shaft. She looked around the room. It was lined with bookshelves, papers, texts and parchment scattered around the floor, and a world shaped telescope in the middle of the room. Freya pulled herself and walked over beside Beatrix.  
  
"What is this place?" Freya asked, looking around in wonder.  
"I'm not sure." Beatrix said to her.  
  
Suddenly the door of the room opened and a short man in a top hat, thick glasses, suit, wingtip shoes, and had a long beard entered the room. He spotted the two women and let out a cry of surprise. Beatrix and Freya stared at him awkwardly. The man's face began to soften after wiping his glasses and taking another look at them.  
  
"Lady Beatrix is that you?" He asked.  
"Dr. Tot?" Beatrix had a look of confusion.  
"You know him?" Freya asked.  
"Yes, I do! He tutored the Princess long ago and was a good friend of mine." Beatrix smiled. "It's nice to see you again Doctor."  
"Oh ho ho ho! Likewise, my dear… But how did you get in here?" Dr. Tot asked.  
Beatrix was about to explain but was interrupted by another voice, "Dr. Tot! A pleasure to see you again!"  
  
The three of them turned around to find Steiner climbing out of the shaft and Marcus and Blank dusting themselves off.  
"Ahh! Master Steiner! So that is how you got in here?" Tot chuckled.  
"Yes. We are deeply sorry for the intrusion. Is the Princess here?" Steiner asked joining Beatrix and Freya.  
"The Princess? Oh no. I haven't seen her since you left for Alexandria using the Gargan cart. And if they did come here they couldn't have exited my house. It was locked when I left this morning and it still was when I came in." Dr. Tot explained.  
"Oh no! Something must have happened to the Gargan cart!" Marcus exclaimed.  
"Well, if they took they missed the stop at Terno… they could have went all the way through to…"  
"To where doctor?" Beatrix asked.  
"Pinnacle Rocks. It's located near Lindbulm." Dr. Tot told them.  
"They must have went back to Lindbulm!" Blank smiled.  
"Yes. Indeed." Said Dr. Tot.   
"I hope they're okay…" Beatrix whispered.  
"Don't worry, Zidane will protect her." Freya assured her.  
  
Steiner grimaced at the words and his face went red. Marcus and Blank noticed this and began to laugh hysterically.   
  
"Our only problem now is a place to stay." Beatrix noted.  
"Can we stay with you, Dr. Tot?" Steiner asked.  
"It would be an honor, but unfortunately, I have no extra bed and no extra room as you can see." Points to the mess on the floors and tables.  
"Then I guess we'll just have to stay in a hotel." Freya shrugged.   
"Well good luck you guys." Blank called to them as he and Marcus headed for the door.   
"And where do you think you're going!?" Steiner bellowed.   
"We're heading back to the Tantalus hide out. You guys are on your own." Marcus told them as he shut the door behind him.  
"Well there went our guides to survival in this strange city." Freya sighed shaking her head.  
"Don't be silly! We can do fine on our own!" Steiner told them, putting his hands on his hips as a sign of pride.  
"Oh please, Captain, if we're going to stay here under cover from Alexandrian soldiers then we're going to have to learn the ropes here or we'll stick out like soar thumbs!" Beatrix argued smacking him in the back of the head.  
"What do you suggest?" Freya asked.  
"I have an old friend that lives here. She'll help us." Beatrix told her.  
"Oh ho ho ho! Excellent thinking as always, general." Dr. Tot smiled.   
"Thank you, Dr. Tot. We shall take our leave. It was pleasant to see you again. Take care." Beatrix hugged the old man then exited through the door followed by Freya.  
"We're never going to stay undercover with HER leading us." Steiner growled.  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that, Master Steiner. You must trust in her experience more. I predict that you and her will be working together a lot." Dr. Tot told him.  
"Sigh… Everyone's against me…"  
"Now, now, Captain, you best be heading out. They're leaving you behind."  
"What!? Hey wait!" Steiner shouted as he ran out the door.  
  
Meanwhile Beatrix and Freya were at the bottom of the steps waiting for Steiner.  
  
"Do we honestly have to wait for him…?" Beatrix sighed.  
"I could care less." Freya said staring up at the sky.  
Beatrix turned to her, "Freya… I just want to say that I'm deeply sorry for what I've done. I know it can't be fixed, and that I can't change the past, and if I could I would, but… I'm sorry."  
"I understand. You were only following orders… doing what you believed to be right, but were wrong. It's understandable. I forgive you." Freya told her.  
"I don't think you mean that." Beatrix looked at her.  
"Look I said I forgave you, that is enough for now. Let's just not talk about it… I prefer to cry in silence…"  
"Freya…"  
"I'm sorry… I'm just upset that I failed to protect beautiful Cleyra like I failed to protect Burmecia…I'm a failure…"   
"That's not true! You did your best!"  
"My best wasn't good enough!"  
"If it should be anyone's fault, it's mine!"  
"No! You weren't aware! I was!"  
"It doesn't matter! I should have been aware! Heck it was a mistake worth taking away my rank! My life!"  
"Beatrix…"  
"I've killed too many innocent lives, I was not knowing of the attacks to the north gate, I hurt people who were fighting for what was right while I fought for what was wrong…!!"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Wait!!!" Shouted a voice from above.   
  
Both of them turned around and look at the tower. They watched as an angered Steiner ran down the stairs to where they stood.   
  
"Thank god you waited!" He said as he approached them, completely out of breath.  
"As a matter of fact we were just discussing about leaving behind such a tardy sluggish man. You'll slow us down for sure." Beatrix mocked, as her and Freya pretended like their discussion never happened.   
"How dare you call my sluggish!" Steiner shouted.  
"I dare to call you anything I wish!" Beatrix argued.  
"Please can we just see this friend of yours?" Freya asked.  
"You're right. I hope she's home." Beatrix wondered.  
"SHE!? Now I KNOW we're in trouble!" Steiner groaned.  
"YOU SEXIST PIG!" Beatrix placed a hand on her sword, but Freya place a hand on her shoulder and shook her head no.   
  
Beatrix glared at Steiner for a while… then led the way through the Terno streets. Beatrix led them to a small little apartment with a large green door. Beatrix knocked three times and waited. The green door opened a crack and two dark eyes could be seen.  
  
"Who's there?" A husky voice came from the door.  
"It's me, Beatrix." Beatrix whispered to the person behind the door.  
"To you what am I?"  
"Sister."  
  
The door opened to reveal a woman the same height as Beatrix, she had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a yellow, pink and orange tube top, tight black shorts, a red and pink short skirt like thing that was cut at the front so you could see her shorts, a yellow, pink and orange headband with a yellowish green feather in it, red boots and black and yellow gloves. Her style was quite exotic, but she was rather pretty. She stared at Beatrix for a while, with a serious face. Suddenly her serious face turned to a smile as she hugged Beatrix tight.   
  
"Sister Beatrix! Where have you been!? I haven't seen you in ages!" She exclaimed.  
"Hush, Sister Lani. My friends and I are on the run." Beatrix told her.  
"You? In trouble? Ooo! You must have done something I would have done." The one known as Lani smirked, "Come in!"  
  
The house was dark and the walls were lined with Axes that were hung on the walls like trophies. Lani motioned them to sit on a couch as she sat in a chair across from it.  
  
"So what brings you to Terno?" Lani smiled.  
"We have defied one of the Queen's plans and now, we are fugitives in her eyes." Beatrix explained.  
"I see. Well, sister, why have you come to me?"  
"As you know, I am no longer familiar with this city, and neither are my friends here. So we need some help."  
"Ahh. Wait here." Lani smiled as she left the room.  
Steiner turned to Beatrix, "She's your sister?"  
"Not exactly. We grew up in the same orphanage and were best friends. Almost like sisters." Beatrix explained.  
Lani reentered the room with tea cups and a kettle, "Tea anyone?"  
"No thank you." The three all said at the same time.  
"Fine more for me." Lani smiled while pouring herself a cup, "So who are your friends?"  
"Well, this is Freya and he's …"  
"Your boyfriend?" Lani smirked.  
Steiner's eyes went huge as he blushed, "What!?"  
Beatrix blushed as well, "What!? No!"  
"Hahaha! I was only kidding. I know who he is. Albert Steiner right? I heard him yelling at one of the drunks and he mention his name a few days ago." Lani giggled. "I heard a lot about you from Beatrix. Funny, the way she talks about you I thought you'd be ugly."  
"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or and insult…" Steiner said confused.  
"Lani please!" Beatrix groaned.  
"Sorry, sorry. So you want to know how to stay undercover here am I right?" Lani smiled.  
"Yes."  
"Ok, here's what you do. Number one, ditch the clothes somewhere and buy new clothes. Something that a noble would wear. Number two, go to a fancy hotel and ask for a room. I trust you know how to do that. Number three, never talk to any kind of knight, officer, drunk or suspicious looking person. Only to nobles if you have to. And Number four attend all parties and auctions that are mentioned to you. That way you appear to be a noble and no one will tell the difference. Unless you act like a total peasant at the event, they will get suspicious. So act like a noble. Remember even Nobles will do anything for cash around here, so be on your toes."   
"Thank you, Lani."  
"Well, I need to be on my way, I have some business to attend to." Lani walked over to the door and opened it letting them exit, "Good luck."  
  
Lani closed the door behind them.   
  
"Well that was helpful." Steiner growled.  
"Dress as nobles… good plan… but will it work." Freya wondered.  
"We might as well give it a shot." Beatrix told them.  
  
They walked through the streets looking for a clothing shop. Steiner spotted one and they went inside. The place was filled with frilly dresses and fancy suits. They stared at the shop in amazement at how expensive everything looked. They went over to the tailor and got their measurement taken then headed for the change rooms.   
  
"I'm sure you are going to love these." The Tailor said happily.   
  
The tailor handed Steiner a couple of suits, boots, and gloves. Steiner stared at them for a while, left them girls his sword, then headed into change room. Beatrix and Freya waited several minutes for him to show them what he hand chosen. Finally Steiner exited the change room. Beatrix and Freya turned to look at him and let out a large gasp.   
  
"What? Do I look bad or something?" Steiner asked.  
  
Beatrix and Freya's expressions did change as the shook their heads no. Steiner was wearing a dark green tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath, a red sash around his waist, white gloves and a fine pair of black boots. His dark black hair was a bit spiky at the front and looked very spiffy. Besides the faint trace of his muscles showing through the coat of the tuxedo, he didn't look all that bad. He looked good enough to actually be declared as… dare I say it… handsome!   
  
"Well, well, where'd you hide Steiner, handsome?" Beatrix joked.  
"Steiner you look splendid! What a change!" Freya said, smiling.  
  
Steiner blushed and put his hand behind his head with a cheesy smile on his face. The tailor walked up to Freya and handed her a bunch of frilly dresses, hats and gloves. Freya was overwhelmed by how heavy they were, left her spear behind, then walked into change room. While they were waiting for Freya to return from the change room, Beatrix could help but stare at Steiner. Whenever he noticed her looking in his direction she'd turn her head away, and held in a blush. Freya came out of the change room wearing a scarlet pink sleeveless gown, matching flowery hat and long gloves. The hat was tilted to one side to shade her eyes.   
  
Beatrix clapped her hands, "Freya! You look wonderful!"  
Steiner stuck in fingers in his mouth and whistled, "Beautiful, Miss Freya!"  
  
Freya smiled and blushed. The tailor walked up to Beatrix and handed her some long fancy dresses, gloves and shoes. Beatrix was about to walk into the change room when Freya walked up to her and unhooked Beatrix's scabbard from her belt.  
  
"What? You can't! I need th-" Beatrix began to protest.  
"You won't need it where you're going." Freya interrupted and smiled.   
  
Beatrix frowned as she entered the change rooms. Steiner and Freya waited and waited. Until they got impatient. Freya walked up to the change room door and knocked.  
  
"Are you okay in there?" Freya asked.  
"I'm not coming out!" Beatrix told her.  
"Why not?"  
"I said it once, and I'll say it again. I feel naked without my sword!"  
"Come on! It can't be that bad."  
"…"  
"Hurry up!" Steiner shouted as he looked up at the ceiling.  
"…Fine…"  
  
Beatrix opened the door. Freya's eyes went wide.  
  
"B-Beatrix…" Freya began.  
"That bad?"  
"No! No! Not at all!" Freya told her. "Steiner! You have to see this!"  
  
Steiner lowered his eyes from the ceiling to the change room. Steiner's jaw dropped and his eyes shot wide open. Beatrix was wearing a long rose red sleeveless silk dress that was cut low at the front showing the top slopes of her chest, with long red gloves and black high heels. Her bronze brown hair was finely combed and seemed to shine in the light. She looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous! Steiner began to walk towards her.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face? Or is it that fact that I look dumb?" Beatrix asked.  
"No! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Steiner exclaimed.  
"Fake flattery will get you no where." Beatrix told him.  
"No… I mean it…" He said softly.  
  
Beatrix blushed immensely as the three of them headed for the cash register. The tailor typed in some numbers.   
  
"That comes down to… 65 000 gil, please." The tailor smiled.  
"65 000 gil!?" Steiner exclaimed.  
"Don't worry I'll cover it." Beatrix told him.   
  
She handed the tailor the gil and they exited the store, threw their old clothes and their weapons in a bag and headed off. They walked through the streets looking for a hotel. Beatrix caught Steiner staring at her a lot and blushed. They entered a large building called the Choco Hotel. They entered and walked up to the counter.  
  
A man in a black tuxedo popped up as they approached, "Good evening, Gentleman and Ladies. Welcome to the Choco Hotel. Our service is as fast as a Chocobo and our beds are as soft as their feathers. May I be of service?"  
"Hi," Steiner begun, "Umm… I uh…"  
"Hi, we are a newly wedded couple, and this is our best friend. We're here from out of town and want to rent a room." Beatrix finished.  
"Ahh, so I see." The man at the counter said, "What kind of room?"  
"I'll take care of this." Steiner told Beatrix and Freya.  
  
They nodded and went to check out the art hanging on the wall.  
  
"Well, you see. We kind of need separate beds… separate rooms… you know." Steiner babbled, trying to act like he had done this all the time.  
"Ahh! I see!" The man at the counter winked.  
Steiner was confused by the wink, but just decided to wink back.  
"I have the perfect room for you! Right this way!" The man took a key from behind him and ran up the stairs on the far left.   
  
Steiner motioned Beatrix and Freya to come as the followed the man up the stairs, down the hall to a door that was numbered "9". The man opened the door and led them inside. The room was painted pinkish red color with a matching couch, and three doors on the other side to the room.  
  
"As you can see, we have a mini fridge, a fireplace, mini bar, and comfy couch." He smiled then led him to the three doors, and opened the first one, "As you can see it's a nice teal color, complete with a bed, night table and a dresser. This will be the young lady's room." he pointed to Freya, then continued to the next door and opened it, "This is the bathroom, complete with shower, sink, hot and cold running water, etc." The led them to the last door and opened it, "This, will be your room."  
  
The three of their jaws dropped and their eyes went wide. The room was painted a hot red, with a night table, dresser and a double bed.  
  
"Umm… I'm sorry. But I asked for SEPARATE rooms." Steiner told him.  
"I know. And that's what I gave ya!" The man winked again as dropped the key in Steiner's hand and he left the hotel room.  
"Wait a second!" Steiner shouted but the man was already gone.  
"What did you tell him!?" Beatrix asked Steiner outraged.  
"I-I just told him we wanted separate rooms then he winked and I winked back thinking is was some kind of custom or something."  
"YOU DON'T WINK! IT MAKES HIM THINK UP STUFF LIKE THIS!"   
"It's not my fault! You're the one who mentioned the married couple thing!"  
"I was a cover!"  
"You two fight like an old married couple." Freya told them.  
"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!!!!!!!!" They both shouted.  
"Whatever. Well, good night you two. Have fun." Freya began to head for the teal room.  
"Oh no you don't!" Beatrix shouted, "You sleep in that room! I'm not!"  
"He said the teal room was for me. So enough said." Freya told her as she shut the door behind her.  
"Just splendid…" Beatrix groaned. "It's going to be a LONG night…"  
  
  
Note: If I get some good reviews I'll start the eighth chapter! Yay! Start Writing! And it'll be better than this one! Promise! Yay! Terno! ^_^ 


	8. The Love, Hate & Frustration Tango

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Anyway, just to let you know, It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV!  
  
MUST READ: I would like to thank someone for correcting my spelling of Treno. You know who you are, so give yourself a hand! So, out of good gesture, I'm writing this fan fiction in honor of you, and all of this story's fans who've been giving this story such nice reviews! ^_^ And why isn't there any Beatrix/Steiner vinaigrettes?! I'm cry at night because of that, ya know! :(  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
We've stayed in Treno for quite a while now. I've decided to forget about Kuja completely. Plus, I've been trying to find out information about the Princess and what she's up to. Steiner and I fight practically every minute! Freya thinks it funny. Why have the gods tortured me by letting such a buffoon come along? Yet… why to they torture me with feels… for that baffoon?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Treno, Choco Hotel, Day 5 in Treno…  
  
Beatrix awoke to the burning colors of the hot red room. Beatrix covered her eyes and groaned at the sight. She wasn't too pleased with sharing a room with Steiner. She had tried to talk Freya out of taking the teal room a few times, but she was just too stubborn. Not to mention Freya winning 5 rounds of rock, paper, scissors. But since she lost fair and square, Beatrix made a safety of making sides of the bed and told him if he crossed it he'd have the largest smack across the face when he woke up! Beatrix pulled the red silk covers over her head to hide from the colors. Everyone had worn their old clothes to sleep in so that they wouldn't wrinkle the new ones. Beatrix was certainly glad for that. She didn't enjoy wearing a dress much.   
  
Suddenly, Beatrix noticed something under the covers. She pulled off the covers to see that it was a large muscular arm that lay wrapped around her waist. Beatrix turned her head, following the arm to its owner. Steiner was turned over on his side and had his arm around her waist, still asleep. Beatrix blushed and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She raised her hand in the air and let it down across Steiner's face, HARD! Steiner woke up in a panic, then looked at Beatrix.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" He shouted feeling the red mark on his cheek.   
"You deserved it! How dare you touch me! Not to mention you crossed the line! I told you'd wake up with the largest slap across the face, and so you did!" She quipped.  
  
Steiner looked down to where his arm lay, and went red in embarrassment. He slowly pulled his arm away. Beatrix rolled her eyes and she crawled out of bed. She began to pull out her clothes out of her drawer, a long piece of twine rope and some tacks. She walked over and stood on top of the bed and held the rope the wall and placed a tack on it. She hopped off the bed and did the same to the other side of the room. Steiner crawled out of bed and watched as she placed a blanket over top of the twine, which acted like a wall that separated them.  
  
"What's this for?" He asked.   
"It's a substitute for a wall. I'm not letting you watch me change, you know!" She hissed over on the other side of the blanket.  
"And why would I?"  
"Because all males are perverts!"  
"PERVERT?! I BEG YOUR PARDON!!? That's not true!"  
"Still none the less… It stays!"  
  
Beatrix began to undo her long vest, and she could hear chain mail hitting the floor so she assumed that Steiner began to do the same. She dropped every bit of clothing to the ground. She picked up the dress and stuck her leg in, but unfortunately she began to loose her balance! She started to hop around on one leg, making a thumping noise, trying to find her balance.  
  
"What are you doing over there!?" Steiner called back from behind the sheet.  
"Nothing! Mind your own business!" Beatrix managed as she hopped around the room.   
  
Suddenly she lost it completely and fell backwards on to the Blanket wall! The blanket fell on top of her as she struggled to get off the bed. She whipped the thing off of her and stood up. Her eyes grew wide at the… INTERESTING sight she saw. Steiner hadn't noticed the blanket wall falling and was continuing his… Business. Beatrix watched as every muscle was revealed, she didn't want to, but she seemed paralyzed. But when he started to take of TOO much, she shook out of her trance like state let out a shattering scream. Steiner turned around to see what was the matter… then… saw her… with… only her… ahem… unmentionables on. He stared for a while, then joined her in the scream. Beatrix noticed that, and covered herself with the blanket.  
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed.  
"But you're closest to the door!" Steiner shouted.  
"I SAID OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Steiner quickly grabbed a bed sheet and his clothes, wrapped the bed sheet around his waist, and ran for the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Freya had just woken up and was fully dressed in her new clothes. She walked over to Steiner and Beatrix's room, going to see if they were up yet. She suddenly heard thumping sounds coming from inside the room. Freya began to ponder on what they were up to. As she did this screams began to come from the room. Freya stepped away from the door with shocked eyes.   
  
"Maybe… I should leave those two alone…" She said to herself.  
"I SAID OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice from inside the room.  
  
At that moment, Steiner burst out of the room wearing only a bed sheet. Freya gave him a blank stare as he walked past her into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Suddenly the bathroom door opened again and Steiner's head popped out.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Freya." He said, smiling weakly.  
  
He then pulled his head back in the bathroom and shut the door. Freya stared in disbelief. Beatrix walked out the room in her new dress and high heels with a angered look on her face. Freya turned to her with the same stare.  
  
"How did you get dressed so fast?" Freya asked.  
"What do you mean?" Beatrix asked.  
"Weren't you two just… never mind." Freya shook her head.  
Beatrix looked at her curiously, then decided to change the subject, "How much money do we have?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"We might be staying longer then we think. If we don't have money to last us about a few months then we'll have to get jobs. And that will be difficult."  
"True. I guess we'll have to count-"  
"We have a total of 27,478,356 gil!" A voice bellowed from the bathroom.  
"Thank you, Steiner." Beatrix shouted in an annoyed tone of voice.  
"How did he know that?" Freya asked.  
"He thinks he needs to know everything, so I guess he counted it last night."  
"Weirdo."  
  
The two of them began to giggle. Steiner came out of the bathroom fully dressed. He glared at them.  
  
"I heard that." He snapped.  
  
Later, Freya, Beatrix, and Steiner headed out into the streets of Treno. They came to a Café and sat down. A waiter walked over to their table and dropped off some menus. They each took one and looked over it. Beatrix suddenly removed her eyes from her menu to find Steiner's eyes not on his menu, but on her. She looked at him oddly. He didn't notice.  
  
"Steiner… Do I amuse you in some way?" She asked.  
"…Uh!? Wha!? Pardon!?" He snapped out of his trance like state.  
"Well, you're staring and I asked you if I amuse you."   
"Staring? … Oh no! No! Not at all, I was just staring… at that… thing… behind you…" he paused, "Hey! This sounds good! Hedgehog Pie pie… hmm…" He quickly hid his blushing face behind his menu.  
Beatrix raised an eyebrow, "Really…"   
  
After they ordered their meals and the fine dishes were delivered to them they began to eat quietly. Until…   
  
"Excuse me." A voice came from behind.  
  
They all turned to see two nobles who had approached their table. One was a man in a red hat and cape and wore yellow silk clothes. The other was a woman in a floral hat and wore a purplish-white frilly dress. They smiled VERY happily at them. Beatrix, Freya and Steiner thought that these nobles might be on Ridlin. (No offense!)  
  
"Yes? Can we help you?" Freya finally spoke up after they stared at the strange noble for a while.   
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." the woman began, "I'm Helen Garden and this is my husband Mathew Garden we're event organizers. We heard you were new in town, and we have come to welcome you."  
"WHO TOLD YOU?!" Steiner bellowed knocking over his chair and was about to pull out his sword.  
Beatrix quickly pulled his chair back up and sat him down before he could put a finger on his sword, "Sorry, he woke up on the WRONG side of the bed this morning." Beatrix explained.   
"Ahh, I see." Mathew Garden nodded. "Might I ask you of your names?"  
"Well, I'm F-" Freya saw that Beatrix was signaling something. 'Right… we're undercover…' Freya finished, "ay.. I'm Fay! Fay… Bean! Fay Bean! I'm a… Spear collector… Yeah…"  
"Well, what a nice name. And what are you two love birds names?" Helen Garden asked.  
"Love birds?!" Beatrix asked.  
"Yes, the man at the counter of the Choco Hotel told us you were just married." Mathew Garden smiled.  
"Oh… yes…" Steiner gave Beatrix a quick glare.  
Beatrix ignored him, "Well… I'm… Um… Beatri- I mean Beatrice! I'm Beatrice…" She looked down at her leg… she could see the faint shape of her Save the Queen which she attached to her leg incase they got into trouble, "Queen! I'm Beatrice Queen! I'm a… Vocalist…" Beatrix blushed at what a stupid attempt she made.   
"I'm Incubus." Steiner said calmly.  
"INCUBUS?!" Helen panicked.  
"Ha ha ha… He's such a kidder. His name is Allen Queen. He's an armor collector." Beatrix faked a laugh.  
"Ah ha ha ha… ha… Very nice." Mathew managed.   
"Well… You must be coming to the auction ball, are you not?" Helen asked smiling sweetly.  
"Um… Yes! Beatrice, Allen and I will be there. What time is it again?" Freya asked.  
"Tomorrow night at seven at the auction house. We'll see you there. Ta ta for now!" Helen smiled as her and Mathew walked away.  
  
The three of them watched as the two of them left the café. Beatrix and Freya turned to Steiner with angered looks on their faces.  
  
"Incubus, the spirit that preys on sleeping women?!" Beatrix spat, "What the hell were you thinking?!"  
"It's better than Beatrice Queen and Fay Bean." He glared.  
"I don't care! If you scare these people again like that I'll smack you so hard-"  
"My dear, you should keep your voice down, you're attracting attention." Steiner smirked.  
Beatrix looked around at nobles staring at them, "Dear, how many times have I told you many times, not to leave your fly open. No one wants to see your dirty, nasty little deeds."  
  
Beatrix smirked as the nobles began to giggle wildly as Steiner stared at her with his eyes wide open and his face completely red! Freya also began to giggle. Steiner looked down. His face turned redder than before. Beatrix this time joined in with the laughter and rose her hand to get the waiter's attention.   
  
She smiled devilishly as she said the words, "Check please."   
  
  
  
Later that night, Freya was just returned to the hotel from a walk alone. She was about to open the door to their hotel room, when from inside she heard, "YOU DID WHAT?!!!?!!" followed by the breaking of glass. Freya hesitated to open the door… but she opened it anyway. She peered in to find that Beatrix hand was bloody and was clenching a broken whine glass. Steiner was on the other side of the room receiving Beatrix's dark glare.  
  
"Dare I ask what's going on?" Freya spoke up, breaking Beatrix death glare.  
"This MORON got pick-pocketed three times when he went on his walk! Plus he went running after the thief with his sword! I saw him about to kill the thief when I looked out our window! I mean, by the gods! He not only lost one forth of our money, but he almost blew our cover with his shouts and trying to kill that poor thief!" Beatrix shouted. "Luckily for the poor fool I stop Steiner before he could even harm a hair on the thief's head!"  
"Oh don't give sympathy to the bloody thief! The god damn B****** dissevered it! I would have finished him off too if you hadn't showed up!" Steiner snarled.  
"Who gives you the right to kill mere thieves!? Beating him and taking your money back is fine, but trying to KILL him?! What the HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? You could have been arrested if you finished the poor fool off!"  
"I don't care! The young B****** probably has no name! NO one would miss him! Probably from a god forsaken orphanage, and had no choice but to become a mindless, worthless, disgrace to human kind!"  
  
Angered by that answer, Beatrix took another glass and threw it at him. The glass flew by his head shattering against the wall. He didn't flinch. Freya stood in the doorway just staring at the red face general.   
  
"Beatrix…" Freya whispered.  
Beatrix lowered her head, her face hidden in her hair, "You heartless SON OF A B****! HEARTLESS SON OF A B****!!!!" she shouted, "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ORPHANS THAT WAY!"  
"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?!" Steiner snapped.  
"BECAUSE I AM ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beatrix screamed as she stormed into her room locking the door behind her.  
  
Steiner stood there stupefied at what he heard. He ran to the door and began to pound on it. Calling inside for Beatrix to open the door.   
  
"Beatrix open the damn door! I didn't know! Beatrix, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry damn it!" He called into the room still pounding his fist against the hard wood.   
  
His calls were returned by shouts and cursing. Freya walked up to Steiner and pulled him away from the door, sitting him down on the couch.   
  
"Well… you really got her pissed off this time. Congratulations." Freya told him.  
"I… did not intend this…" Steiner whispered.  
"So I guess you won't be telling her tonight."  
"What are you talking about? I told her out the pick-pocketing incident-"  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Then what are you implying?"  
"Don't play stupid with me. I know your little secret. The way you talk to her when you two aren't fighting, the way you've been looking at her, the way you were begging for forgiveness just now…"  
"And that concludes to…?"  
"You like her. A LOT."  
"Don't be absurd! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"You've grown to love her and I know it! All I'm doing is trying to help you admit it!"  
"Never! Mind your own business woman!"   
  
Freya stared down on him with angered, unforgiving eyes.  
  
"Fine. See if I ever try to help you again." With that Freya left for her teal room, leaving Steiner in the cold silent room.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hot-red room, Beatrix sat on the bed, hugging her knees. She did not shed a tear. She was completely emotionless. Just as she was in Alexandria. She began to whisper to herself…  
  
"Living just isn't hard enough… everything I cherish was taken away… The Princess… My authority… My happiness… My friends… all are gone, leaving me in this hellhole. It was all taken away… The Queen's lies… Kuja's infatuation… and Steiner's pigheaded ways… My happiness has turned into rage and madness because of those things. It's all leaving me numb and emotionless… I hate him. I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU ALBERT STEINER! …I hate you…"  
  
Suddenly a voice came from the window whispering to her:  
  
'Don't cry…'  
"I hate him…"  
'Are you breathing now?'  
"Who's there…?"  
'You're still breathing.'  
"I wish I wasn't…"  
'Don't say that…'  
"Who are you?"  
'Someone who wants to get close to you, if you'll let them....'   
"Go away…"  
'As you wish… Lady Rose…'  
"…Kuja…?"  
  
Beatrix jumped off the bed and ran to the window… no one… the streets were empty. Did she really hear his voice? Or was she going crazy?  
  
"…Strange… I'm getting paranoid…"  
  
  
  
The next day Beatrix spent the whole time in her room with the door locked. It was until 6 PM did someone come knocking at her door.  
  
"Beatrix? Are you in there? The auction ball is almost starting. Are you coming?" Steiner asked.  
  
Silence…  
  
"…She's not in there." Freya spoke up.  
Steiner turned to her, "Pardon?"  
"I heard the window open and her foot stepping onto the window sill moments ago. She's left without us."  
"What could she be thinking?"  
Freya shrugged, "Who knows. She just has to let off some steam probably. She was quite devastated about the Queen's orders on killing Dagger."  
"…As was I…"  
"Yes. But she could have stopped it… yet she didn't know she could or it was even actually going to happen. Heh, plus with both of you bickering at each other non-stop doesn't help much either. Give her time."  
"Time for what?"  
"To put herself back together."  
  
  
Beatrix walked down the dark streets of Treno. Passing drunks, thieves, and nobles watching her with uncaring eyes as she walked by. She made her way to the tower on the West Side of Treno. Thankfully, it was open. She opened the creaky door and began to climb the spiraling steps. She stopped half way. She pulled up the bottom of her dress a bit, revealing her Save the Queen strapped to her leg. Hanging out of the scabbard, was the tiny necklace with the rose pendant… The one Kuja gave her. She pulled it out of the scabbard then stood up, holding the trinket in her hands. She held it into the middle of the spiral, watching it shine in the moonlight. She slowly began to let go, looking at it dangle in her fingers… then dropped into the darkness, passing the many flights of stairs. She continued up the stairs regretless of what she had done. She knocked on the door at the top of the tower. It opened to reveal the friendly face of Dr. Tot.   
  
"Hello there. Who might you be?" He asked.  
"Dr. Tot, have you forgotten me already?" Beatrix smirked.  
"…Lady Beatrix?! Is that you? I hardly recognized you in that beautiful outfit." Tot chuckled admiring the fine red ball gown she wore that was different from her other dress that she bought on there first day they were in Treno.  
"Yes… this dress doesn't suit my style does it?"  
"I think you look lovely." Tot smiled.  
Beatrix let out a light laugh, "Why thank you doctor. But I haven't come to talk about my dress."  
"Of course not. Please come in." Tot motioned her to come inside.  
  
Beatrix sat down on a tiny chair as the tiny man sat in one opposite to her.   
  
"You seem troubled child. Is something wrong?" Tot asked.  
"Well, yes. You see, I'm very stressed with this new way of living. I'm used to… well…"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm used to not have to wear these clothes and having my own bed… and not have too live with that… that… Baffoon!"  
"I am assuming you mean Master Steiner."  
"Yes."  
"Hmm…Yes… I have heard of your resent quarrel. The one where he said horrible things about orphans."  
"How did you know-"  
"He came to me last night. An awful site. He looked as if he was about to actually shed a tear. Although I can't imagine him doing that… A grown man shedding tears… But anyway, he told me every detail. He told me he was deeply sorry."  
"He can not just expect me to forgive him and be friends! Not after what he said and not ever!"  
"…You push people away…" said as he rose from his chair and began to pace around the room.  
"Pardon?"  
"It's a trait of yours I've notice throughout the years. You never let anyone too close to you. Especially of young men."  
"So what if I do? I do not need friendship of a man. Especially no friendship with that imbecile. They're traitorous and have only one thing on their mind!"  
"Oh ho ho ho. You are friends with me, are you not."  
"Yes… but it's not the same. You are different. You are like a father I can turn to…"  
"Oh ho ho ho. I'm touched. But I'm not that different. You must understand, the only chance to survive is to get along. Oh ho ho ho. You never know, you two might have something in common!"  
"Humph. I doubt it." She sighed.  
"Don't be that way, my dear. Come on. Give me a smile."  
  
Beatrix hesitated at first. She looked at the old man's concerned face, and couldn't help but smile at her old friend. She stood up from her chair and gave Dr. Tot a hug.  
  
"Thank you." She told Dr. Tot.  
"Your welcome." He smiled.  
"I best be leaving." She said as she let go. "I have a… auction ball to get to."  
"Promise me you'll at least try to get along?"  
"…I promise." Beatrix smiled as she left the tower.  
  
Beatrix once again ran through the streets of Treno. When she finally made it to the doors of the auction house, hesitated to open the doors. She stood there for a while… until, the doors swung open. Mathew Garden opened the doors. He smiled as he saw her standing there.  
  
"Ahh! Mrs. Queen! A pleasure you could make it!" he smiled.  
"Yes… T-T-T-Thank you." Beatrix stuttered.  
"Please come in." He motioned her to enter the brightly decorated room.   
  
The chairs had been pushed to the sides and soft music was playing in the background as couples swayed across the floor in dance. A band of minstrels were playing on the stage where the auctioneer usually stood. Beatrix spotted Freya in a yellow frilly ball gown by the refreshment table. She smiled as she approached the familiar face.   
  
"Hello Freya." She said.  
"Hmm?" Freya's face lit up a bit seeing that Beatrix finally made it. "So, you finally made it."  
"Yes, I have."  
"You still mad at him?"  
"He's a baffoon… But it's not his fault he was born that way."  
"Ha ha ha ha! Too true."  
"So how's the party so far?"  
"Boring. I don't feel like dancing with any of these penny pinchers. Not to mention the food is crap! I'm not used to THIS high-class food. It's all fish eggs and Champaign! Where's the grub and ale?"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Is this what you get for hanging around that Zidane character?"  
"You might say that." Freya laughed, taking another cracker covered in fish eggs.  
"So where is the baffoon, anyway?" Beatrix asked.  
"Steiner? I have no clue. He's been dancing all night! Ha ha ha! He's not that bad either." Freya told her, devouring the last bit of her appetizer.   
"Really? I never knew that."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. I guess I just sit down and watch the dancing over there. Care to join me?"  
"Nah. I actually think I'm growing a taste for this stuff." Freya laughed taking yet another cracker of caviar.   
  
  
Beatrix held back a laugh as she waved Freya a goodbye and headed to the chairs on the far side of the room. She sat down and watched the dancers and they swayed gracefully to the music. Beatrix suddenly overheard the conversation of two women behind her that quickly rose her attention.   
  
"Did you hear about the happenings in Alexandria?"  
"Yes I have. The Princess ran away with a Thief and a Mage, escaping execution! Not to mention the Queen's head knights running off as well, and with a Burmecian!"   
"Yes. It's so weird! I heard that the Princess in Treno!"  
"No silly! The Princess is on her way to this thing called an 'Excavation Site' to head off to the 'Outer Continent'!"  
"Wow. I never knew there was an 'Outer Continent'."  
"Plus, it's not the Princess, but I heard that the knights are in Treno and the Queen has a reward for their return!"  
"I wonder what they're going to do to them when the Queen has them back. They'd probably go a bit easy on them for their service."  
"Nope. I heard that once they get back, the Queen will behead the Captain for helping the Princess escape! I never liked him anyway."  
"What about the General?"  
"They'd probably throw her in the dungeon. After all, she is very useful in battle as they say."  
"Hmm. It's a shame, it really is. I can't believe they actually think they could defy Queen Brahne."  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Silly fools."  
  
  
Beatrix ignored the comments and thought to herself. 'So the Princess is heading for Outer Continent. Outer Continent…' Beatrix lowered her head, 'She's very lucky. I would give anything to go there… but… I'm stuck here. Sigh…'  
  
Beatrix stared at the floor. Suddenly a pair of Black shoe appeared in front of her.   
  
"A pretty young lady shouldn't be sitting off at the side like she is unnoticed by the world." a voice came from the owner of the shoes.   
"Save me the trouble of-" Beatrix stopped and looked up at the owner of the shoes, "Steiner?"  
  
He wore a smashing black tuxedo, a red bow tie, and a white dress shirt underneath. He looked quite nice. Heck, he even had his hair combed. Beatrix was paralyzed at the transformation. He looked better than he did in his other new clothes. She could help but stare. He smiled weakly and held out a white-gloved hand.  
  
"W-w-would you care to… dance?" He stuttered a bit.  
"Um… Sure…" She replied still staring.  
  
He took his hand and arose from her chair. She blushed slightly as she wrapped an arm around his neck. Steiner blushed immensely as he placed his hand on her hip and took her other hand with his. She didn't notice his blushing face. She smiled at him, he smiled back. Suddenly a familiar soft tango filled the air. She nodded for him to start off. He smiled and he led on by taking three steps to the front then three back, then three to the backward, with her following his movement quite gracefully. They continued this 3 times until the notes changed. He spun her around and they switched their hands' places, then did the moves backwards. Suddenly the music notes changed and became faster. He spun her around again.   
  
The nobles watched in awe as they danced around the room. Just as she finished the last spin he took her in his arms and dipped her. She blushed as he did this and so did he. He lifted her back up and they began to different, faster steps. Steiner admired how she could follow his lead so easily and effortlessly. He let go of her hip and spun her away from him, grabbing her hand at the last moment, and they ended up with their arms spread out hand in hand. He spun her towards him once more, grabbed behind her to her hand, making her arms crossed, and they started to dance with her back to his front. She couldn't help but wonder why this dance was so familiar. Suddenly, he did something she didn't expect, he spun her around, placed his hands on her hips, lifted her in air and spun around on the spot! He then gently placed her on the ground spun her around and pulled her close. As the song began to end, he spun her around on last time and dipped her deeper than before. The song ended. The noble cheered and clapped their hands. Steiner pulled her up and they both blushed.   
  
"I… er… you danced very gracefully." Steiner managed.  
"Thank you." Beatrix looked to the side.  
"You seemed familiar with the song. Have you danced to this… before?"  
"I… think so…"  
  
Both of them blushed, not knowing what to say.   
  
"Umm…" Steiner broke the silence. "I'm terribly sorry for yesterday. I… didn't know."  
"It's quite alright. It's not your fault." She assured him.  
"Hey!" A voice came from the crowd.  
  
Freya appeared with a smiled on her face, walking towards them.   
  
"Nice dancing. But we have to get going. I heard that some Alexandrian Soldiers are on their way to the party. Might not be wise to trying to blend in after that stunt." She told them.  
"Right. Let's leave at once." Steiner announced to the two.  
  
The three of them walked through the crowd. Suddenly Beatrix stopped in her tracks. She could feel a pair of hungry eyes lay upon her. She looked up to the sky-box to see a shadow of a familiar shape. She stared at it for a moment… then turned to follow the others.   
  
Once they arrived at the hotel room, Freya collapsed on the couch.   
  
"Whew… What a night." She sighed.  
"How did you know they were coming?" Beatrix asked.  
"I over heard these people talking about how they invited some of the Queen's knights."  
"So I guess our arrival in Treno reached the Queen after all." Steiner noted rubbing his chin in thought.  
"She wants us dead." Beatrix spoke up.  
"Dead?! After all the years of service!?"  
"Yes… I'm afraid so."  
"She'd probably go easy on you two. I'm probably the one to be beheaded." Freya told them.  
"No. We'll all face the same fate." Beatrix told her. "I doubt after how she's been acting that she'll take any mercy on us."  
"Well, lets not dwell on the end when it is not yet to come." Steiner told the two women.  
"Your right." Freya said. "I'm heading off to bed."  
  
With that Freya entered the teal room and closed the door behind her. Beatrix turned to Steiner.  
  
"I guess I better get off too bed too." She said.  
"Yes… quite." He sat on the couch then shifted on to his back. "I'll… just sleep here tonight."  
"…"  
"…"  
  
Beatrix turned to enter her room… then stopped.  
  
"Steiner…"  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For getting us here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That day we woke up to find Blank and Marcus had helped us… They told me that you carried us all the way. I've been meaning to thank you for that."  
"…You're most welcome."  
  
Beatrix smiled as she walked into her room and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
MUST READ:   
  
Hi! I know these are annoying but I need your advice. YES YOU! The reader. I was wondering, in the next chapter, I thought I'd have Beatrix sing. What do you think? I NEED suggestions! I dunno… Something from SELENA? FLEETWOOD MAC? SOUL BLADE? AYUMI HAMASAKI? PINK? CELINE DION?   
  
Please! Review! So I can continue! And yes! there will be "fluffy Beatrix/Steiner goodness" 


	9. Cry

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
Note: I do not own this Squaresoft game or the characters. I've only written this for the pleasure of others who love Fanfics! It might not be funny or superexcellent, but it's my second fanfic and I'm trying. Anyway, just to let you know. It starts out like it's written in a diary then goes to a story mode kind of thing. So ya! Thank you and enjoy General Beatrix's POV! PLUS I DO NOT OWN "CRY" BY MANDY MOORE!!!  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm sorry I haven't written in here in a while… Wait… Why am I apologizing to a book? Anyway, I'm actually starting to enjoy staying in Treno. Although when I told Freya what happened to Fratley, she seemed quite depressed... as was I... But besides that everything seemed alright. And, like I promised Dr. Tot, I'm… actually getting along with Steiner. Just in these few days… I've seen a new side to him…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Treno, Choco Hotel, Day 17 in Treno…  
  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Beatrix awoke with a deep yawn. She sat up in the bed. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! The sound was coming from the door.  
  
"What is it?" She said groggily.  
"Wake up sleepy head! Are you coming to breakfast or what?" a voice called from the other side of the door.  
"Breakfast can wait…" Beatrix yawned.  
"It's ten thirty in the morning! I don't think it's going to wait for you through lunch!" The voice shouted.   
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Beatrix shouted.  
  
She slowly crawled out of bed and pulled her clothes out of the drawer. She changed into her red dress, gloves and high heels that she despised so much. She grabbed her sword leaning on the wall and strapped it to her leg underneath her dress then exited her room to find Freya waiting for her.  
  
"Where's Steiner?" Beatrix asked, noticing he was missing.  
"I woke up to find that he was gone. So I'm assuming he went for breakfast." Freya told her.  
"Ahh, I see. Let's go."  
"Wait! What about your… ya know…"  
"What?"  
"Your eye patch… You might want to hide it. The city is crawling with Alexandrian soldiers today."  
Beatrix touched the cold metal over her right eye, "You're right. We don't want to get caught… But how am I going to cover it?"  
"We could use a sash." Freya suggested.  
"No, that would bring too much attention to it."  
"We might be able to cover it with make up."  
"Seriously, Freya, I don't think anyone on this planet can hide THIS with MAKEUP."  
"Fine. I guess we'll just have to put a bucket over your head." Freya shrugged.  
"FREYA!!!"  
"Calm down, Beatrix, I was only kidding! Here, I have a better Idea."  
  
Freya walked up to Beatrix began to mess around with her hair. Freya suddenly pulled a comb from her pocket and began to brush it over Beatrix's eye-patch.  
  
"There. That'll have to do for now." Freya smiled, placing the comb back in her pocket.   
Beatrix walked into the bathroom and look into the mirror, "Brilliant, Freya! You can hardly see it!"  
"Heh, I normally don't do hair. It's not my thing, unlike most women."  
"Same. Come, we'll be late for Breakfast."  
"Weren't you the one who said, Breakfast could wait?"  
  
Both of them laughed as they exited the hotel room.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the streets of Treno, Steiner in his noble clothing walked over to the large green door of Lani's house. He knocked on the door. …No answer. He noticed a note by the doorknob.   
  
"Ho? What's this?" He wondered as he ripped it off the door and began to read. It read:  
  
"Dear Sister Bea and friends (or at least I'm assuming it's you),  
In case you are coming for some advice, like you did yesterday, well, bad luck for you because I'm Splits Ville. I got a job from that crazy fat queen in Alexandria. I know you're like on the run from her and all, but I need the money from whatever the hell she wants. So anyway, I'm going to be gone for a couple of days or even weeks at least, so you're on your own!  
  
Signed:  
Lani"   
  
Steiner scratched his chin, "…'yesterday'…this must have been written almost 15 days ago! Looks like Miss Lani won't be able to help me then…"  
  
He shook his head and began walk away. He decided to go back to the Choco hotel to see if everyone else was up. So he took a short cut through a dark alley, where we was being followed. Steiner continued through the alley unknowing of what was following him close behind. Suddenly, Steiner's trained Pluto Knight ears noticed the extra tapping of footsteps coming from behind him. Steiner turned on his heels to face the follower. No one…? The alley was empty… or was it? Steiner turned around again, but this time began to pick up his pace. Suddenly he heard the footstep behind him again, they too had began to get faster. All of a sudden, the one who was following him attacked Steiner from behind, knocking him to the ground. Steiner turned to find an everyday alley thief standing above him. He grabbed Steiner by the collar lifting him up to his feet.   
  
"Alright, penny bags, had over your cash or I take your life!" The thief threatened.   
Steiner glared into the thief's eyes, "You won't be receiving either today my dear scoundrel!"   
  
Steiner pushed the thief to the ground having him let go of Steiner's collar. The thief got to his feet and tackled Steiner to the ground beating on him with his fists. Enraged, Steiner forced himself to roll over and he was the one to do the beating with his powerful fists. After taking various hits to the face, the thief kicked Steiner off of him having him land in the middle of a busy street of walking nobles. The thief jumped to his feet, pulled out a deadly looking knife and hurdle himself at Steiner. He sat on Steiner's chest and raised his knife high! Nearby noble noticed the struggle, and the knife being pulled, and began to scream and panic! Steiner quickly grabbed the thief's wrist with the hand that held the knife and resisted it from coming anywhere near his throat. He squeezed the thief's wrist so hard that his hand dropped the knife and the two of them began to wrestle and beat on each other like wild animals.   
  
Meanwhile, Beatrix and Freya were taking a walk after their Breakfast. They were talking about their interests, when suddenly they came upon a crowd huddled in the middle of the street. Screams, cries and yelps of nobles came from the nobles as the watched what was happening in the middle of the huddle. Beatrix and Freya look at each other and decided to see what was going on out of curiosity. They both pushed their way through the pack of nobles to the center of the group. Freya and Beatrix gasped at the sight. Steiner and a thief were beating on each other with their bare fists on the ground.   
  
"What are you all gawking at!? Somebody help the man!" Freya shouted at the nobles.   
"It's ok, we called some guards!" A noble man told her.  
"What kind of guards?" Beatrix asked.  
"Alexandrian Soldiers! They'll take care of that thief!" the noble man smiled.  
"Look! Here they come!" A noble woman pointed to a bunch of knights head their way.  
  
Freya and Beatrix looked at each other, exchanging worried glances. They decided to take action. Beatrix ran in and kicked the thief off of Steiner while Freya dragged the old knight out of there. The thief jumped up in recoil and ran at Beatrix. Beatrix kicked him to the ground picked up the knife laying on the ground and jabbed it into the cloth of the thief's shirt, leaving him unharmed, yet pinned to the ground. The Alexandrian knights came to the scene and stared at the display.   
  
"We saw the whole thing! Those were some pretty extreme moves for a noble, Miss." One of them told Beatrix, not seeing through her noble disguise.   
"You should consider joining our brigade." Another suggested.  
"Oh me?" Beatrix said, trying to disguise her voice in a high pitch tone, having the thought that if she talked normally they would recognize her voice, "Oh no. I'm too busy…uh… knitting and doing my hair. I was just trying to help out my… husband here."  
"Yeah…Well, you should consider it. Come on girls! Let's get this get this miscreant out of here! The sooner we do this, the sooner we can look for the General, Captain and that rat!" the one Beatrix knew to be called Nicole told the other soldiers.  
  
With that the Alexandrian Soldiers dragged the thief out of there. Beatrix turned away from them with angered eyes at their betrayal. She walked past the crowd of nobles looking for Steiner and Freya. She found them a little bit down the road. Freya had leaned him up against a lamppost. His face was all roughened up and tiny river of blood drooled down the side of his mouth. Beatrix walked up to him and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Can we not leave you for a few hours to be on your own without picking a fight with a thief?" She sneered at him.  
"It wasn't my fault! He attacked me!" Steiner protested.  
"So what? You could have easily gotten away in minutes! But you decided to beat him at his own game didn't you? Just like the other time?" Freya asked staring down on him.  
"What if I did?" he shrugged.  
"Steiner! How could you! You not only risked getting killed, but you drew attention to yourself! What would happen if my soldiers recognized you?! What if that Thief got the upper hand? What if we weren't there to save your ass?! You are no longer in protective armor Steiner, you have only the linen clothes on your back and your flesh and blood to protect you now!" Beatrix shouted.  
"You think I don't know that?!" he shouted.  
"What gets you so worked up about thieves anyway?! Sigh… I just don't understand you Albert Steiner…" Beatrix sighed.  
"No, you don't." Steiner told her as he rose to his feet and walked away in the direction of the hotel.  
"…Do you think I was too hard on him?" Beatrix asked Freya.  
"On a child? Maybe… On a grown man? …Who knows…" Freya told her as they followed him to the hotel.  
  
  
Later that day, Beatrix and Freya were on the couch continuing their conversation on interests…  
  
"You were in the festival of the hunt?" Beatrix asked.  
"Yes I was. A came in second place!" Freya smiled.  
"Really? I thought someone like you would have come in first!"  
Freya laughed, "I'm flattered that you'd think that. I would have, but I was beaten by Zidane."  
"My, my, this young thief must be an extraordinary person!"  
"Heh, you don't know the half of it. He is as strong willed as my Fratley…"  
"Fratley? Sir Fratley?"  
"Yes."  
"You know Sir Fratley?"  
"Know him? We were in love!"  
"No wonder he was in Cleyra!"  
"Yes, I've been searching for him for so long, and he came to help Cleyra the same time Zidane, the others and I were. He had left on a journey to challenge strong warriors and help other villages and people in need. The irony is… even though I found him… he doesn't even remember who I am…"  
"Freya… I'm sorry…"  
"So how do you know him?"  
"He came to Alexandria… long ago… I met him on the way back from battling against an army of mist monsters…"  
"Yes? Go on."  
"He told me he had been searching for me, and challenged me to a duel of his spear against my sword. Heh, he was a grand fighter, yet no match for me… but he didn't care. He wanted to finish the battle knowing he did his best. But… we strayed to far and were getting too close to the edge of the cliff… I warned him we had to stop, but he wouldn't stop. He lost his balance…" Beatrix paused, "I held on to his hand for dear life… unfortunately, it wasn't good enough… he knew my grip was getting weaker, but he just kept smiling. Before I knew it… he fell."  
  
Freya gasped and clasped her mouth with her hands. Beatrix turned to her and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Could that have been the cause of his amnesia…?" Freya whispered.  
"Freya, I'm sorry… I'm not sure if it was the fall that caused him to lose his memory, but let's just be glad that he is alive." Beatrix told her.  
"Excuse me… I need to be alone…" With that, Freya retired to her teal room shutting the door behind her.  
  
Beatrix was left alone on the couch. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Beatrix carefully brushed off her dress and walked over to the door. She opened a tiny bit and pecked out with her good eye. She found, standing there, an Alexandrian soldier! Beatrix gasped and shut the door. The knight continued with another knock. Beatrix fixed her hair so it would cover her eye patch then open the door once more.   
  
"Excuse me if I startled you, Miss. But I have urgent news that I must deliver to all Nobles in this area." Said the soldier, who Beatrix recognized as Amanda.   
"Oh!" Beatrix said in her fake high-toned voice, "What is it?"  
"We, the soldiers of Alexandria, are performing a throe search of Treno streets, so we advise all members of your household or hotel room to stay indoors. We are searching for 3 betrayers to the royal crown of Alexandria who are armed and most likely dangerous!" Said Alexandrian Soldier Amanda.   
"Well, I'll let everyone know to stay in. Ta, ta, Amanda." Beatrix fake smiled while closing the door.  
"Wait! How did you know- … my name?"  
  
Beatrix leaned against the door with a sigh. She walked over the teal room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" Freya answered not opening the door, "I thought I asked to be alone!"  
"Freya, this is no time to be rude!" Beatrix called to the inside of the teal room; "An Alexandrian Soldier was at the door! She told me that we should stay indoors until further notice till they catch the so call, 'Betrayers to the Crown', F.Y.I: us!"  
"So? We stay inside and we don't get caught."  
"It's not that easy…"  
"Why not?"  
"Where is Steiner?"  
"He changed back into his armor and said he was going for another walk, wh- …OH NO!" Freya swung open the door.  
"Exactly! We have to find him!"   
"By the gods! Leave it to that man to pick a bad time for a walk." Freya groaned.  
  
Beatrix marched into the hot-red room and quickly changed into her uniform. Freya poked her head in after Beatrix was just fastening the last buckle.  
  
"What are you doing?! You can't run around without your disguise! You'll be caught!" Freya protested.  
"Look, I refuse to run around in that skimpy dress! Especially when my soldiers are crawling around here after our heads!" Beatrix told her.   
"I guess I'll take your word and change myself."  
"Alright. But I'm going ahead. If we do not meet up again on our search, we'll meet each other here at 8 PM alright?"  
"What time is it now?"  
"4 PM. Plenty of time."  
"4 hours, huh? Alright then."  
"I shall take my leave. See you then, Freya." Beatrix said as she grabbed her Save the Queen, opened her window and jump out into the street.  
  
Beatrix landed gracefully on her two feet and ran quickly into the shadows of a dark alley with the Grey sky above. Hoping she wasn't seen by any soldiers. She crept through the darkness, a darkness so deep she could hardly see what was in front of her feet. This caused her to stumble. Once she made her way to the other side of the alley, and peeked her head around the corner. On every street corner were at least one or two Alexandrian soldiers pacing up and down the granite roads. Beatrix let out a curse under her breath. She was sure that back down the other side of the alley was just as heavily watched. She looked behind her to see a guard about to enter the alley behind her, yet unknowing that Beatrix was there. Once again, Beatrix cursed under her breath, knowing that she had know choice but to make a run for it or get caught by standing there pathetically. She took a deep breath and ran into the street, knocking over two guards and headed for an alley down the street.  
  
"What the heck!?"  
"What was that!?!?"  
"Was that the General?!!!!"  
"It's the General!! Notify the others!!!!"  
"What does she think she's doing?!"  
"Follow her!!!"  
  
Beatrix ran through the alley, hearing these comments being shouted behind her. She could hear the patter of feet behind her and the panting of breath close behind. She ran into the street at the other end of the alley. Three Treno guards immediately turned around, hearing the shouts of the soldiers following Beatrix.   
  
"Look! It's that renegade General that Queen Brahne is after!"  
"If we catch her we can get the reward!"  
"Attack!"  
  
"Not today!" Beatrix shouted as she ran toward the three guards, jumped into the air and kicked the middle one to the ground and landed on his chest.  
  
She kicked the poor guard in face with the instep of her foot then jumped off and ran down the street.   
  
"My apologizes!" She called back to him.  
  
The Treno guard helped their fellow guard to his feet, then looked to the alley to find a large group of Alexandrian Soldiers emerge from the darkness of the alley.  
  
"Where'd she go?!" Cried their leader, known as Nicole.  
"She kicked over our friend and ran down that street!" said a Treno Guard, pointing behind him.  
"Thanks. Come on girls!" Ordered Nicole.  
"Hai!" Cried the soldiers, following their leader down the street.  
  
Beatrix looked back at all the soldiers who were in pursuit of her. She looked in front of her trying to figure out a way to escape this predicament. She ran past the card stadium and up the steps and head to the Weapon Shop suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. She quickly got to her feet to find that she had tripped over a moogle and a dog! They stared at her oddly, then turned around. Suddenly the moogle let out a loud "Kupo!!!" and it and the dog ran off quickly. Beatrix looked up to see the soldiers coming her way. She looked around swiftly or a way to escape. She knew if she continued to the Auction House, that she'd be cornered. Suddenly she looked to where and old man stood. He was looking down at what seemed to be a body of water. "Perfect!" Beatrix thought. She ran past the old man and dived into the water. The old man stared as her body hit the water.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. So many young people committing suicide over gambling bets." Mumbled the old man.  
  
The soldiers ran up to the old man, "Have you seen a woman around the age of 28 walking around here?"  
"Have I seen a what?" The Old man asked.  
"HAVE YOU SEEN A WOMAN PASS BY HERE?!"  
"Yes, actually I have."  
"WHERE DID SHE GO?"  
"She jumped in there." The old man pointed to the water below, "It leads to the ocean. She's probably dead by now I reckon."  
"No…" Whimpered one of the Soldiers.  
"General…" Whispered another.  
"She was that determined to defy the queen and keep her freedom." Nicole shook her head, "Come on. No use searching for her now. Let's find the Captain and the rat!"  
  
The soldiers left at a marching pace. Once they were gone, Beatrix's head rose from the water gasping for air. She was glad that they left, she could hold her breath for much longer. She began to search for a place to climb out when, suddenly, she began to move backwards. The current was stronger than she thought. All of a sudden before she knew it she was pulled under the water by the current. She watched as the water pulled her down and far away from the weapon shop. She struggled to the surface for air. She kicked her legs hard till she surfaced and reached for the first thing she saw. A branch. She held on for dear life and pulled herself out of the water. She knelt on the wet ground, trying to catch her breath. Once she did, she rose to her feet and looked around where the water had taken her. She was in a cemetery. The Treno cemetery. The ground was almost covered with grave stone monuments.  
  
She walked past each eerie gravestone after another. Suddenly she heard a strange sound. Crying… She walked over to where it was coming from to find a figure standing before two gravestones. She quickly hid behind a large monument and peeked around it to watch the figure. She tried to make out the figure in the darkness of the night. Once her vision focused on the figure she gasped. It was the person she lest expected it to be, yet had been searching for! Captain Albert Steiner. The man was staring at the gray sky of the late afternoon in front of two dusty gravestones. She stared as the grown man who she had never seen expressed such an emotion in her life as a Soldier to the queen. He tore his eyes from the sky two the grave stones before him. He knelt down and dusted off the names. What was written on the gravestones made Beatrix want to cry herself… They had the words, "Mr. and Mrs. Steiner" engraved on them. Her judgement of him completely changed. He wasn't some heartless, sexist beast that she made him out to be… he had feels like every other ordinary person. Beatrix's wet hair dripped like the tears on Albert's face. Suddenly, for some reason, she stepped out from behind the monument where she hid. He immediately heard her footsteps, wiped his eyes and turned to her. Staring into her deep blue eye. He blushed lightly.  
  
"Beatrix! What are you doing here?! You're all wet! And in your uniform!" Steiner blurted out hoping she never saw anything.  
"I jumped in the water way to get away from my soldiers." She told him leaning against the gravestone she had hid behind, "I'm wearing my uniform because I didn't want to run around looking for you in that tight dress."  
"Looking for me? Why?"   
"It seems that the Alexandrian soldiers think they pin pointed our 'location' and have advised all the nobles to stay indoors until further notice. For they don't want to be responsible for anyone else to get hurt when they are taking action against the 'betrayers to the crown'."  
"'Betrayers to the crown'? Us? WE ARE DOING THIS FOR THE GOOD OF THE CROWN!" Steiner bellowed.  
"True. But you and I both know now that the soldiers are under the queen's command and are more loyal to her than to you and I. Just the way I've trained them." Beatrix let out a chuckle, "Did you know that they are calling us renegades now?"  
Steiner chuckled lightly, "Heh, renegades indeed."  
  
There was a pause…  
  
"Well…" Beatrix spoke up breaking the pause, "Enough about that. What I'm wondering now is, what you are doing here instead of at the hotel?"   
Steiner turned to face the gravestones, "Because of them."  
"…I… see… Who are they? Your grandparents?" Beatrix asked, hoping she wasn't being rude in asking.  
"…They are my parents…"  
"Y-your parents?!"  
"…Yes…"  
"What happened? I thought you lived in Alexandria all your life!" Beatrix asked in a concerned tone.  
Steiner gave her an uneasy smile, "They were nobles of Alexandria. After they enlisted me in the Knights of Pluto at age 15, they went to celebrate in Treno… But that's not all what happened…"  
  
Beatrix winced at those words. She felt sorry for him. She was afraid to ask him to go on, but he did anyway.  
  
"They were murdered." He told her looking back at the gravestones, "A thief attacked them for their money. When they refused, which I assume, he attacked my mother. My father probably tried to defend her but was struck down… then the thief finished off my mother…" his fists tightened, "I was in the middle of my duties when I heard the news… I was called down there to identify the bodies… I never cried so much… I was so over come with grief I wanted to quit being a Knight of Pluto… but I didn't. Ever since I've despised thieves!"  
"Steiner…" Beatrix whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
He turned to her, his eyes watery and full of hurt, "No child should have to bury their parents at such a young age…"   
  
A tear escaped his eyes. Never had Beatrix seen a grown man cry. Many feelings burst inside of her. Not just sympathy, sadness and grief… but something else… Beatrix walked over to the big guy and gave him a hug. She didn't know why, but it was one of those strange feels that told her to. Steiner was surprised at first, then returned the hug, smiling. After a moment, Beatrix pulled away and gave him a light smile. He smiled back.   
  
"We better head back." She told him, looking to the side and blushing.  
"Yes… quite." Steiner said, also blushing.  
"Well, can you lead the way back? I do not know where to go from here." Beatrix admitted.  
  
Steiner nodded and led her out of the cemetery. Once they made it to their hotel where Freya was waiting eagerly.   
  
"You're early getting back." Beatrix told her.  
"I'm not early. You're just late." Freya smiled.  
"I had a little run in with my soldiers."  
"So I heard. So you found him."  
"Yes."  
"Where was he?"  
"I'll tell you another day. Right now we should sneak inside, before we all get caught." Steiner told them both.  
"Right." Freya nodded.  
  
After a while of Freya jumping up and down trying to get Steiner into the window of the hot-red room, they were all safely inside.  
  
"What took you so long to get me up here?!" Steiner asked Freya.  
"I'm sorry… huff, huff…Your armor! …huff… I'm not used to jumping with so much weight!" Freya exclaimed.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to change out of this, I'll be right back." Steiner exited the hot-red room and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Freya collapsed on the bed letting out a sigh of exhaustion. Beatrix sat down beside her and stared up at the ceiling. Freya suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Freya turned onto her stomach and looked at Beatrix.   
  
"Can you sing?" Freya asked.  
Beatrix looked down at her with a surprised look on her face, "What brought this up?"  
"That day where we came up with those fake names. I told them I was a Spear collector, Steiner was the armor collector and you told them you were a vocalist. Which means you sing for a job. So, can you sing?"  
"…A little… I'm not as good as the Princess but I'm still a bit good I guess…"  
"Really? Can you sing right now?"  
"Now?!"  
"Oh come on! Steiner's not here to criticize, and I wont interrupt. So come on, sing!"  
"I'm not sure…"  
  
Freya gave her an impatient look.   
  
Beatrix smiled, "Alright. But don't laugh if I'm bad…"  
"I won't, you can trust me."  
  
Beatrix strode out to the middle of the room. Beatrix began to sing…  
  
"I'll always remember… It was late afternoon. It lasted forever, and ended too soon. You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky… I was changed…" She paused.  
  
Freya nodded for her to continue. And she did…  
  
"In places no one would find, all your feelings so deep inside. It was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes… the moment I saw you cry… the moment that I saw you cry… It was late in September, and I've seen you before… You were always the cold one, but I was never that sure… You were all by yourself, staring at a dark gray sky… I was changed. In places no one would find, all your feelings so deep inside, it was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes… the moment I saw you cry…"   
  
She paused, then began to sing again:  
  
"I wanted to hold you, I wanted to make it go away… I wanted to know you, I wanted to make your everything, all right.... I'll always remember... It was late afternoon... In places no one would find... In places no one would find, all your feelings so deep inside, it was then that I realized, that forever was in your eyes… The moment I saw you cry…"  
  
Freya sat up and clapped, which made Beatrix blush a bright red. But what made her blush even more, was noticing that Steiner was standing at the door with his arms crossed, staring at her in awe. 


	10. Is He Everything You Want?

Diary of the Rose of May  
  
  
Note: Okay, so my last two weren't so good… :'( It's hard to think of something when you have screaming relatives all around you and exams at the end of the month. I'm hoping this one will be better since I kinda hurried with chapter 9. Anyway, I don't own anything produced by Squaresoft, which includes this game and it's characters, blah blah blah…etc. Please enjoy and no flames.   
  
Dear Diary,  
After these strange few days, and hearing of the queen's… death, we are now in Alexandria. But those last few days in Treno feel so strange to me… After Steiner told me of the fate of his parents, and seeing him cry like that… I've been experiencing weird feelings lately…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Treno, Day 29, Street Alley…  
  
"Don't let them escape!!"  
"Send out the Mandragoras! That'll slow them down!"  
"Attack!!!"  
  
Three shadows scurried down the darkened alleyway of the streets of Treno. They were being followed by at least ten Alexandrian Soldiers. The three shadows ran for the light of lampposts revealing them as the so-called, "Renegades" that the Alexandrian Soldiers have been searching for. Freya Cresant, General Beatrix and Captain Albert Steiner.   
  
"There they are! Don't let them escape!" Soldier Nicole shouted.  
"I believe that won't be possible for you to do, my dear!" Steiner called back.  
  
He spoke to soon… 3 Mandragoras stood in their path, trapping them between those monsters and the soldiers. The three of them stood back to back to back as they pulled out their weapons, ready to fight. Each of them closed their eyes and remembered their plan…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What are we going to do? The city is crawling with my soldiers!" Beatrix told her two companions and Dr. Tot.   
"Yes, too true." Dr. Tot scratched his bearded chin.  
"There has to be a way to lead them out of the city! Or at least away from us!" Freya said frustrated.  
"A place we can escape to where they can't find us, but is near by and not too far away so when this is all over we can return to Alexandria." Steiner thought a loud.  
"Yes, that would be a haven. But I don't think there is any place like that! Around here at least…" Beatrix sighed.  
"A hiding place… Near by…" Dr. Tot said still scratching his chin.  
"We could escape to Dali! We can take the Gate Pass Steiner has and use it to take the road to Dali." Freya suggested.  
"The road there would take too long! Alexandria is probably checking the gates! Plus, if there's news from the Princess, then they won't know where to find us!" Steiner argued. "Not to mention the strange people there!"  
"Maybe we should just stay here then…" Beatrix sighed again.  
"Wait! I have an idea!" Dr. Tot exclaimed.  
"What is it doctor?" Asked Steiner.  
"Quan Dwelling! A place where a friend of mine lived. He was very… um… hungry for knowledge." Dr. Tot explained, "It's a cave outside of Treno. It's not known by many people, so if you stay there for a couple days until the Soldiers decide you've completely left Treno, they'll leave and search elsewhere."  
"Yes, but are we sure it's safe?" Beatrix asked.  
"I've traveled there a few times myself, so besides the minor monsters, it should be quite safe." Dr. Tot told her.  
"What's this place like?" Freya asked.  
"It's surrounded by forest, has enough light and doesn't need the use of lamps. You can help yourselves to the Hot Springs if you wish."  
"Sounds good, but how to we know if the Alexandrian Knights don't know of this dwelling?" Beatrix pointed out.  
"I can assure you, only a select few scholars know of this place." Dr. Tot told them.  
"Well what are we waiting for?! What's the plan?!" Steiner bellowed impatiently.  
************************************************************  
  
The three mandragoras approached the three warriors and a skipping pace. Suddenly, their eyes snapped open and each of them took on one of those monstrosities, killing them with over kill attacks. The three mandragoras fell to the ground with their innards, organs and excrement stilling all over the stone street. They wiped the blades of their weapons as the soldiers from behind them with wide eyes at the massacre of their three monsters.   
  
"You've ran from us long enough, General!" Nicole Shouted, "It's time for you to surrender at once… or face the consequences of being stripped of your ranks, face charges of treason to the Queen and executed for your disloyalty to the crown!!!!"  
  
Beatrix faced Nicole with an emotionless expression. Nicole began to tremble under the cold, angered eye of the General. Beatrix raised her hand in the air and let it down across Nicole's face.   
  
"You call yourself a leader? Trembling before the enemy?! I'm ashamed to be in your presence and ashamed that I taught you so much, yet you've learned nothing!" Beatrix shouted at the small soldier, "I refuse your offer! Especially when it was offered by someone so weak!!!"  
Nicole winced at these words and looked as if she was about to cry, "Draw your sword!" She managed.  
"What?!"  
"DRAW YOUR SWORD!" Nicole shouted, "YOU'LL NEED IF YOU DARE TO ESCAPE!!! BUT KNOW THIS, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS CITY!!!!"  
"You dare challenge me and glare death in the face? …As you wish." Beatrix glared as she once again drew her sword once more.  
  
The soldiers drew their swords. Steiner and Freya stood at Beatrix's side drawing their weapons as well. The two sides eyed each other, waiting for someone to start the attack. Suddenly, one of the minor soldiers got impatient and made a stab for Beatrix with her iron sword.  
  
"FOOL!" Beatrix shouted as she spotted the attack made in her direction.  
  
Beatrix quickly moved out of the way just enough so that the blade of the sword was merely centimeters away from her body and thrusted the butt of her Save the Queen in the young soldier's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. The young soldier fell to the ground gasping for air, holding her stomach in pain. The other soldiers saw this and stared at their General wide eyed and angered. One of them let out a battle cry and they attacked at once. Steiner happily blocked each hit and countered hard. Freya jumped high above knocking opponents to the ground, pinning them with her spear and knocking them out with a kick to the head with her clawed foot. Beatrix used her Shriek attacks to overpower the soldiers KO'ing them instantly. They fought until only so many were left standing. Not yet to be exhausted, the three of them stood strong. Beatrix looked back at Freya who signaled that the time was now to launch their plan. The three of them seethed their weapons and retreated down the street. Not going to give up when the battle had only begun, the soldiers followed ever vigilantly.   
  
Steiner led them down the streets of Treno, through dark alleys and under the light of lampposts. The soldiers watched their every move closely trying not to lose them like last time. Suddenly Freya took her companions's hands and jumped high into the sky to make a rooftop escape. The soldiers made an effort to follow them on foot as the three jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly, Steiner jumped too late, while they jumped to another rooftop, and he slipped and quickly grabbed the edge of the rooftop. Beatrix stopped and turned around to find him gone and ran back for him. She looked down at the edge of the roof to find him hanging for dear life. She looked below him to find her soldier had found this and had gathered some Treno Knights with bows 'n' arrows. Beatrix grabbed Steiner's arm as arrows were launched upward missing Steiner's body and her head barely. She struggled to pull him up.  
  
"Beatrix… let me fall!" Steiner shouted.  
"Never! I lost a friend this way before, I'm not going to lose another!" Beatrix grunted as she continued to pull.  
  
Suddenly an arrow was shot at Steiner and struck him hard. Steiner let out a loud repeated curse and his grip on the roof began to weaken. With that Beatrix's grip also began to loosen and she began to lean further over the edge. Thankfully, Freya came to their rescue and help Beatrix pull him on to the roof.   
  
"Are you alright?" Freya asked.  
"I-I'm quite alright." Steiner replied weakly as he pulled off his glove to find that the arrow had scratched his wrist and left a deep cut.  
"You call that alright?" Beatrix said, "Here…" Beatrix took out her handkerchief, the one she had the same day the Princess was captured, and wrapped it around his bleeding wrist.  
  
Steiner looked at her confused. Beatrix merely returned the look with a smile and motioned him to get up as the three of them continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the edge of town. They jumped from the rooftops to the street leading out of Treno. Arrows flew past their heads as they ran out the front gates into the misty beyond. The soldiers followed them until they disappeared into the woods. Nicole turned to her soldiers.  
  
"You fools! What are you waiting for?!" Nicole shouted.  
"Those woods are filled with wild Mandragoras! We'll be beaten to death if we try to follow them, Ma'am!" A soldier told her.   
"Idiots! Is this how you repay the queen? Thinking of your own lives?!"  
"NO!" Shouted another.  
"Who said that?!" Nicole asked.  
A soldier stepped out from the group, "I did!"  
"Grace, do you dare defy me?!"  
"The General would of thought of our lives first instead of wandering into death blindly."  
"… (Maybe, I am a weak leader…)"  
  
  
Meanwhile, the three knights ran through the strange woods dodging trees and monsters. Each monster that stood in their way, they killed instantly with rapid attacking. It was nightfall before they made it to their new sanctuary. As they exited the dark forest of trees, they stood before a large opening in the mountainside. It took them a moment before they entered the cave dwelling. It was very large with stalactites on the ceiling, a thin stone path before them, hot springs with a rope hanging down to lead to them, and another opening on the other side of the room.   
  
"Looks pretty decent." Steiner noted.   
"I guess we should settle then…" Beatrix said as they set their stuff down and got settled.   
  
Later that evening they had all settled them selves in the Hot Springs. The two female knights sat in the steaming juices of the spring in their towels on one side of the stone path, which created a wall between the two sides of the cave, and Steiner sat in his towel on the other side. On Beatrix and Freya's side, the two of them had been quiet for quite a while. Beatrix knew that Freya was thinking of Fratley… she was the same way every night since Beatrix told her the story of when she fought him. Beatrix was humming a tune she had heard many times at the castle.   
  
"Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark… For traces of the…love… you lift inside my lonely heart…" Beatrix sang quietly to herself.   
  
She realized that always struggled that one part: "Traces of the love you lift". She rose from the hot spring grasping her towel to keep it closed. Freya looked up, noticing that had moved.  
  
"Leaving?" Freya asked.  
"I'm relaxed enough…" Beatrix told her.  
"I see…"  
"Look, Freya, I'm sorry if I am the cause of his amnesia…"  
"…"  
"Freya…"  
"It's alright. I've already forgiven you… it's the irony that hurts…"  
"I understand… I'm just going to get changed."  
"Alright. I'm going to stay here a bit longer."  
  
Beatrix nodded. She continued the to the rope and climbed to the top. As she walked down the path, with her eyes to the ground, she bumped into something. She fell backwards to the group, accidentally letting go of her towel. She sat up and rubbed her head, she found that she had bumped into Steiner, also in a towel and on the ground rubbing his head.   
  
"Steiner? What are you doing here?" Beatrix asked.  
  
Steiner looked up and his cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment. His eyes went wide and he covered them quickly with his hand. Beatrix looked at him strangely.  
  
"I…er… hubbada…erm… gah…" He blurted out.  
"Why are you talking like that and covering your eyes…?" Beatrix asked.  
"Hummana hummana hubbada hubbada … Y-Y-Your… T-t-t-t-towel!!" He blurted out again.  
  
Beatrix looked down to see her towel had slipped down TOO much! Her face also blushed a bright red as she quickly fixed her towel and stood up. Steiner got to his feet and took his hand away from his eyes yet was still blushing. They stood there for a moment or two, not saying a word.   
  
"I-I must go!" Beatrix told him as she ran down the path leaving him behind.   
  
She entered a room with a stone table in the middle of the room, the largest frying pan she had ever seen in one corner, a large shelf to her left with books and a tattered brown cloth that looked to be some sort of cloak. A pile of clothes and armor on the table beside a bunch of fruit they had taken with them. She quickly dried herself off, got dressed and grabbed an apple and headed for the door. Once again she bumped into something and dropped her apple. She looked up to see it was Steiner once again.  
  
"Oh… Sorry." He blushed.  
Beatrix smiled and let out a light nervous chuckle, "Heh, we got to stop running into each other like this"  
"Yes… Quite." He smiled back.  
  
He looked down at the ground and noticed the apple.  
  
"Oh, you dropped your apple." He bent down to reach for it.  
"No, it's alright. I can get it." She also bent down to reach for it.  
  
Once they both reached for the apple, Beatrix put her hand on it first then Steiner placed his on top of hers. They both looked up at each other, blushed and quickly pulled their hands away. They smiled at each other, then Steiner picked up the apple dusted it off and handed it to her with a bright red face. Beatrix smiled and took it from his hand.   
  
"Thank you." She managed to say, then walked around him and exited the room.   
  
As Beatrix exited the room a clawed hand was placed on her shoulder. She bit into her apple and to find that the hand belonged to Freya. Freya had a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Beatrix asked.  
"I saw the whole thing." Freya smiled slyly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The silent pauses, the blushing faces, touching hands, embarrassment, you know what I'm talking about."  
"No, I don't."  
"Ok, just tell me something, do you like him?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you like him?"  
"As a friend, yes."  
"I meant something more."  
"M-More?"  
"Yes."  
"Surely you jest! I-I can not express such feelings! I'm woman of high rank! I… have no time for such things…"  
"Sigh… well I think he likes you."  
"Don't be silly."  
"I'm serious! Haven't you seen him looking at you?"  
"Oh he's only doing it to bug me. Trust me, by the time this is all over we'll be at each others throats once again and nothing more."  
"Sigh… Believe what you want."   
  
Freya rolled her eyes and entered the room that Beatrix had just left. Beatrix raised an eyebrow as she watched her go, then turned away and walked to the entrance. She stepped out into the cold night air and finished off the rest of her apple. She closed her eye and slowly, silently swept off into thought.   
  
She could feel the cool breeze of the night tickling her neck. Suddenly she felt something cold touch her face. It went down her cheek to under her chin. It slowly tilted her chin upwards which made Beatrix's eye snap open. She found a hooded face ever so close to hers. It was Kuja! He was in a dark blue cloak with his arms wrapped gently around his waist. Beatrix let out a gasp and escaped his grasp. She ran a few feet away from him and turned to face him. She reached for her sword but remember she left it in the cave. He lay his sapphire blue eyes on her and smiled.   
  
"Good evening, Lady Rose." Kuja cooed.  
"What are you doing here?!" Beatrix demanded.  
"I've come for what is mine."  
"And that would be?"  
"Don't play games with me," He smiled devilishly, "You know what I'm here for."  
"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
"Then let me refresh your memory." He backed her up against the rough granite of the mountainside, "About a month ago… you made a promise to me, Lady Rose."  
  
Beatrix slowly began to remember…  
*************************************************************  
???, Kuja's room…  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Beatrix asked a tipsy Kuja.  
"As a man in a great play said, 'One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; one heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth.'" Kuja smiled.  
"No! Do you take me for a tipsy fool?" she looked into his eyes, blood shot, "…Kuja! You're smashed!"  
"Not so!"  
"Well, the answer is still no! I have my principals!"  
"As this man said once again, 'Oh, take the sense, sweet, of my innocence! Love takes the meaning in love's conference. I mean, that my heart unto yours is knit so that but one heart we can make of it; two bosoms interchained with an oath; so then two bosoms and a single troth. Then by your side no bedroom me deny; for lying so, Hermia, I do not lie.' Can't you see? You are my Hermia and I shall be your Lysander." He tried to steal a kiss but she didn't let him.  
"Your quotes are poetry, but as did Hermia as I recall, I decline the rather poetic invitation. I have my morals and I shall not perform such an act till I am wed!" Beatrix explained.  
"Then let us be wed!" he exclaimed.  
"Surely you jest! 12 days of being together is too little to proclaim marriage, as flattering as it is!"  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
"…In one month, I might change my mind."  
"Then in one month's time, I shall make this proposal again. And will you accept?"  
"…There's a chance…"  
"Excellent!"  
"…"  
*************************************************************  
  
Beatrix snapped out of it and looked into Kuja's smiling face.   
  
"Now do you remember?" Kuja smiled slyly.  
"N-No." Beatrix lied.  
"Then I'll just have to refresh your memory a different way…" He smirked as he started to feel up and down the sides of her body. She shivered at his touch. She pushed him away from her slightly and turned her back on him.  
  
"Please… Don't-"  
  
He interrupted her by slowly snaked his hands under her arms, folded his arms under her chest, lifting them slightly. He pulled Beatrix closer to him. Beatrix let out a sharp gasp. Kuja smiled as he placed his face in her hair, and breathed in. Kuja let out a purr of satisfaction as he pulled his face out of her hair and place his head on her shoulder.  
  
"It's been so long since I've smelt something so beautiful." Kuja purred, "I can't wait to have you all to myself."  
"What are you talking about?! Let go of me!"  
"Not till you say yes."  
"Say 'yes' to what!?"  
  
Kuja let out a laugh and kissed up and down her neck. Beatrix began to struggle. Kuja just smiled and gave her a playful love bite on her neck. Beatrix let in another sharp breath as she felt it. Beatrix dropped her head, looking down at the ground. As she looked down she noticed his hands seemed to be focused on something else… like unbuckling her Long vest! Beatrix's eye widen and she began to struggle more than ever.  
  
"Stop! Stop It! Stop at once!" Beatrix cried.  
"What is it, my dear?" Kuja asked innocently.  
"You! You and… your hands!"  
"My hands?" He smiled slyly, "They're just eager. You know how hard it is not to touch you."  
"You're even more of a pervert then I remember!"  
"Harsh words, Lady Rose."  
"They're more than you deserve!"  
"Tsk, tsk, more harsh words. No matter, the question at hand is will you marry me?"  
"Marry you?!"  
"Yes. You made a promise that if I asked you this question again you'd most likely say, yes."  
"After what you did?! You spoke fondly of the Princess with the same words you said to me! You touch me like this every time we meet when I've told you before 'NO'! You helped in harming her! You put that spell on her! Why should I marry you when you have helped in the harm of the one thing I am sworn to protect?!"  
"So your answer is…?"  
"Are you deaf?! My answer is NO! NEVER!"  
"...I think you should reconsider."  
"No! I shall not!"  
"Then let me help in convincing you…" He turned her around leaned into her.   
  
He crested her soft full lips with his. Beatrix closed her eye and felt as if she was about to cry. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Kuja pushed down on her mouth with the need of more. As he did this, he pulled her pulled her lower body into his. Kuja then slowly parted her lips with his tongue, and he pressed his tongue against hers. His tongue wrestled with hers in Beatrix mouth. Kuja rolled his tongue making Beatrix let out a soft moan.  
  
Meanwhile Steiner was walking around the dwelling looking for Beatrix. Suddenly, he could hear voices coming from outside. He looked out the dwelling door to see a shocking sight. Beatrix was kissing a man in a dark blue cloak. Steiner heart sank… He knitted his brows in anger as he slowly and quietly slipped into the shadows of the forest without them noticing…  
  
Beatrix quickly pulled away, and slapped Kuja across the face. She slowly took time to catch her breath.  
  
"Leave… Now!" Beatrix told him.  
"But, My Darling…"  
"I will not marry you! I'm sorry, but I have feelings for another! Good night!"  
"What!? Who is he!? I'll kill him!!!"  
"If you did, I would never marry you even if you and I were the last living beings on Gaia!"  
"Fine. I'll leave. But I want you to think about my offer! One day, I'll be back for, and your answer best be yes! Or you WILL regret it! Then… You'll be mine."  
  
With that, Kuja disappeared into the shadows. Beatrix fell to her knees with her face in her hands. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought. She got to her feet and entered the dwelling trying to find Freya. She found her at the Hot Springs again.   
  
She called down to her, "Freya! Have you seen Steiner?"  
"Yeah. He told me he was going to look for you outside." Freya replied.  
"What!? Could he have… Oh no! I'm going to go look for him! I'll see you in the morning Freya!" Beatrix grabbed her sword, a tattered old cloak from the shelf in the next room and ran out the door.  
"In the morning? Where are you- Hey! Wait!"  
  
It was too late, Beatrix had already ran out the door. Beatrix ran through the dark shadowy forest that led to Treno. She quickly dodged every monster in her path as she trekked through. When she finally made it to Treno, it was the late hours of the night…  
  
Meanwhile, in a rundown Tavern in Treno, a lonely knight sat at the bar counter that stuck out from the crowd like a Grand Dragon in a field of Ooglops. He was surrounded by glasses and mugs that had been licked dry of the ale they once held and was admiring the handkerchief wrapped around his wrist. But, like the men around him, he was also piss drunk! He called the bartender over.   
  
"Bartender, I'd like another." Steiner said in a tipsy voice.  
"Sir, I believe you've had enough." The bartender said looking at how Steiner could hardly sit in his chair.   
"Oh come on!"  
"I'm sorry, sir. You can stay as long as you want, but no ale for you."  
  
Steiner grumbled in his seat and decided to relax and listen to the music. Well… the music in his head. Suddenly a Woman in a brown, tattered cloak kicked open the tavern door. Everyone in the tavern heard that and turned to her. Her face was under the hood of the cloak and couldn't be seen. She spotted Steiner at the other end of the bar, and walked in his direction. Suddenly a drunken man got up from his seat and approached the woman. She stopped and looked at him.   
  
"Hey cutie, looking for me?"  
"Don't make me sick!" She grabbed the man by the collar and threw him out the door, then looked at the other men in the bar, "Anyone else like to try that?" She spat.  
  
The men in the bar shook their heads. She continued toward Steiner and picked him up by the collar.   
  
"You're coming with me, now!" She told him.  
  
Everyone got up from his or her seats in the bar about to help him but he waved them off.   
  
"Don't worry, I know her." He told them.  
  
They sat back down as she dragged him out of the tavern. Outside she pulled off her hood and pinned him against the wall. It was General Beatrix.   
  
"What the hell were you doing in there?!" She hissed.  
"Passing time while you were sucking face." He told her.  
"Y-You saw that?!"  
"Indeed. I see you found yourself a man."  
"NO! I did not! He was an old flame looking for trouble."  
"Didn't look like too much trouble."  
"You know what I did after he kissed me?"  
"Told him you wanted more?"  
"Steiner! Be serious! …I slapped him across the face and told him I never to see me again! I have a heart for someone else!"  
"*Hic* Oh really?"  
"Yes! …Steiner? Are you drunk?"  
"*Hic* No…"  
"Yes you are!"  
"Beatrix, *hic* I swear to drunk, I'm not god…"  
"…That made no sense. You're drunk!"  
"…Maybe…"  
"Just great. We can't just stay here and wait for you to sober up."  
"We could get a hotel."  
"Looking like this? People will notice! Not to mention I don't trust you like this."  
"…It might be the beer talking, Beatrix… but you have a butt that just won't quit."  
"Oh by the gods… We have to get you to the dwelling before my Soldiers find us…"  
"Yeah…5 gil?! Get out of here…"  
"…"  
  
Beatrix took his arm and dragged him down the street. But just as she feared, Alexandrian Soldiers spotted them and began to chase them.   
  
"Look! The General and the Captain!"  
"Get them!"  
"Don't let them escape!!!"  
  
Beatrix ran through the alleys and streets trying to loose them. Suddenly, out of drunken luck, Steiner pulled out his sword and cut the rope on a load of barrels. The barrels toppled down the street knocking over the soldiers giving Beatrix and him a good chance to escape.  
  
Once back at the dwelling, Freya was asleep. Beatrix dragged Steiner over against the wall and sat him down. She walked over the kitchen area and ran a wet cloth under the surprisingly working tap. She placed the cloth on Steiner's forehead and sat down beside him. He was already asleep. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
With that… She slowly began to drift off to sleep as well…  
  
The next morning, Baku, Marcus, and Blank arrived at their door with a letter from the Regent… telling them that the time was right to come back to Alexandria… "The New Queen", was coming home.  
  
  
  
Note: If I get some good reviews I'll start the eleventh chapter! Yay! Love Letter scene!!!! :P And it'll be better than this one! Promise! 


	11. Breathless

Diary of the Rose of May  
Note: I don't own anything produced by Squaresoft, which includes this game and it's characters, blah blah blah…etc. Please enjoy and no flames.   
  
Dear Diary,  
Back in Alexandria with a lot of surprises. Not all good just to let you know. Queen Brahne… is regrettably deceased. The Princess Garnet will take the throne, yet at such a young age… I wish we could have prepared her more… Brahne has entrusted Steiner and I to be her loyal Guardians from here on and wished to be buried in the Resting Place. In the past few days… It's been days for remembrance for us… and the findings of new… feelings…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terno Area, Mountain dwelling…  
  
Beatrix awoke to the morning light shining into her eyes. She found herself curled up and leaning against Steiner. He was surprisingly awake and holding his head. Just as she predicted, he had a very painful hangover. She wanted to say something like, "Serves you right" or "You deserved it, you know." But she didn't. She just merely sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
Steiner looked at her with a grimace. Then smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh, your awake." He chuckled lightly, still holding his head.  
"Yeah…" Beatrix smiled.  
"I'm… sorry about last night…" He whispered.  
"As am I…"  
"Ahh! Your finally awake!" a voice called from the dwelling kitchen.  
  
It was Freya who was running a cloth under, what Beatrix assumed to be, cold water. She walked over to Steiner and placed the wet cloth on his forehead. He winced when the cool cloth touched his head.   
  
Freya turned to Beatrix, "So what this? Sleeping beside your number one rival?"  
Beatrix tried to hide her blush in her cheeks, "I thought he might need some company-"  
"Company?" Freya smiled.  
"-To keep him out of trouble if he woke up in the middle of the night and was still not sober." Beatrix quickly added.  
"I see…" Freya mused.   
"Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllooooooooooooooo in ther'" I voice echoed into the dwelling.  
"Someone shut that blasted fog horn off!!!!!" Steiner bellowed hold his head in pain.   
"I'll go see who it is." Beatrix volunteered.  
  
She walked down the granite path. Her delicate yet strong fingers griped her sword tight as she walked toward the dwelling door. Four shadows stood there. She carefully drew her blade, let out a cry and attacked. Before her blade touched flesh, she stopped. She withdrew her blade and smiled at the surprised four: A large man with a reddish beard, with Marcus, Blank and… an ooglop? Out of all of them, the ooglop seemed to catch her eye the most. It seemed… familiar? And that mustache… very odd. But she merely ignored it and continued to smile.   
  
"My apologizes." She said placing her blade back into her scabbard.  
"Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! I wasn't scared! Gwa ha ha ha!" The large man laughed.  
"Sure you weren't, Boss." Said Marcus.  
The large man just laughed and introduced himself, "The name's Baku of Tantalus. You must be General Beatrix."  
"Indeed I am." Beatrix smiled.  
"I'm sure you already know Blank and Marcus."  
"Yes I do."  
"We're here with Regent Cid to deliver an urgent message."  
"But how did you find us? And where is the Regent?"  
"I'm right here! Gwok!" Snapped the Ooglop.  
Beatrix jumped back in surprise, "Is this some kind of joke?!"  
"It's no joke, General. I've had a recent quarrel with Hilda and this is my result." The Ooglop told her.  
"Oh my! My humble sympathies, Regent." Beatrix bowed.  
"We found you by following Dr.Tot's directions. He's back in Alexandria right now." Blank told her.  
"Back in Alexandria? But isn't still dangerous for us there?" Beatrix asked.  
"While you where here, Brahne was planning to take over the outer continent. Unfortunately for her, a man named Kuja prevented her and… destroyed most of the Alexandrian army forces. We received a letter from the princess that the Queen is badly injured and the Princess, The Queen and the princess's friends will be arriving shortly in Alexandria. Gwok!" Cid told her.  
"KUJA?!" Beatrix exclaimed in surprise.  
"Do you know of this man?" A voice asked from behind.  
  
It came from Steiner who had walked up behind Beatrix with out her noticing. Freya was holding him up, since he was quite weak from the pain of the hangover.   
  
Beatrix nodded, "Yes… I do…"  
"Yeah, I saw you with him and Brahne in Burmecia…" Freya spoke up.  
"What do you know of this… Kuja? Gwok!" Cid asked.  
"He has very strong powers… stronger than I've ever seen. And is quite… insane." Beatrix told him.  
"Just lovely." Freya said sarcastically.  
"Quite. Gwok! Let us return to Alexandria." Cid told them.  
  
Everyone nodded. Blank and Marcus offered to help carry poor, weak Steiner and they were off to the Gargan Roo in Treno. After a few hours of riding the cart, they finally made it back to Alexandria.   
  
As they emerged from Gargan Roo, they were greeted by Dr. Tot and two Knights of Pluto.   
  
"Captain!!" Laudo and Weimar shouted happily as they ran towards them, helping them out of the cart.  
"Laudo! Weimar! Good to see you!" Steiner smiled. "I hope that you and the other knights took good care of the castle while we were gone."  
"Of course, Captain!" Laudo told him.  
  
Steiner nodded then turn to Beatrix and helped her out of the cart. Laudo and Weimar watched with wide eyes. They have never seen the Captain be so polite to the General before.  
  
"Captain… W-What are you doing?" asked Weimar.  
"What do you mean? What does it look like I'm doing?!" Steiner shot a glare.   
"Well… aren't you… are you… never mind…"  
"I'm glad to see you all safe." Dr. Tot spoke up. "We have already explained everything to the soldiers, so they will not attack. Please come quickly, the Princess will be arriving shortly!"  
  
Everyone followed Dr.Tot, racing up the dungeon steps, through the Queen's room, down the Chamber hall, down the hallway stairs, to the Neptune Statue and to the dock. Once they arrived there, they looked out to the ocean. Watching and waiting for some type of sign, ANY sign of the princess. Suddenly, out in the distance, Beatrix spotted the silhouette of the War-Ship's escape pod.   
  
"I see them!" Beatrix shouted.  
"What?! Where!?" Steiner asked.  
"There! Out there!" Beatrix pointed.  
"I see them too!" Freya smiled.  
"Oh ho ho ho! As do I!" Dr. Tot chuckled.   
"Where?!" Steiner demanded.  
"Are you blind?" Beatrix joked.  
  
Beatrix leaned closer to him pointing in the direct so he could see where she was pointing better. Weimar smiled devilishly and nudged Steiner in the arm. Steiner glared at him. Weimar backed off. Steiner looked closely to where her hand was pointing and spotted the silhouette easily. As the silhouette drew closer guards gathered 'round to help the escape pod to the dock. Once it was secure two figures emerged from the escape pod. The blonde thief known as Zidane and the ever so Lovely Princess Garnet. But, their backs were turned. They were dragging something. The Queen? What was going on? They stopped and turned to the welcoming party. Both Beatrix and Steiner's hearts almost collapsed from shock at the Princess's first words to the welcoming party.   
  
"Please! Hurry! Mother's badly injured!!! She needs help!!! Help us bring her to the infirmary!!!! Please, she's dying!!!!!!!" Garnet screamed.   
"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
"No time to explain just help!!" Zidane shouted.  
  
Steiner and Beatrix ran on board ignoring the new faces that were on board that were helping carry the Queen. They carried the Queen to her room and laid her on the bed. Dr. Tot examined her carefully. He asked them all to leave the room while he did this. Beatrix took the liberty of talking with some of the Princess's new friend and especially the young thief.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Beatrix asked him, pulling him away from the crowd outside the Queen's door.  
"Wha?" he said confused.  
"The Princess. You have feelings for her, do you not?" Beatrix asked folding her arms under her chest.  
"Well, if you're not like Rusty over there, then yes. But if you are then I take it back." He said backing away a bit.  
Beatrix could tell he had remembered the three times they had fought, and each time she won, "I can assure you, I am more open minded."  
"Cool. Nice to know not everyone around here is like him." Zidane smirked.  
"You know, even though he is under me, I don't appreciate you making fun of Rust- I mean Steiner."  
"Heh. You're alright, General."  
"Please, call me Beatrix."  
"Alright, Beatrix." He paused for a second, "Hey, how did you know…?  
"I could see it in the way you look at her."  
  
He just merely smiled. She smiled back. Suddenly the doors to the Queen's room opened and Dr. Tot motioned everyone to come inside. Everyone did so and huddled around the Queen's body as Dr. Tot examined it some more. Garnet clung to Zidane's arm tightly. Beatrix found that quite odd, how she clung to him for support. Then it hit her… She had feelings for Zidane, just as he did for her. 'Sigh… young love…' she smiled, thinking to herself. But there was no time for thoughts such as that, she must focus on the Queen's illness, and for anything Dr. Tot would need. Dr. Tot turned to them.  
  
"…She's fading fast… I don't know how long she will last… Her wounds are… very deep and… she's lost a lot of blood." Dr. Tot paused, "She could go at any minute – second even. I will check on her again in a few minutes, you may all have a bit of time with her if you wish."   
  
With that, Dr. Tot left the room. The Princess walked up to her Mother and sat by her side. Suddenly the tiny girl with purple hair walked up to her with the tiny mage known as Vivi.   
  
"Don't worry, Dagger, she'll get better. Won't she Vivi?" the Purple haired girl turned to Vivi.   
"……" Vivi was silent, he seemed traumatized enough.   
"Won't she Zidane?" The Purple haired girl continued.  
"…I don't know Eiko… I honestly don't know…" Zidane told her.   
"Well, she'll get better, Dagger! Don't worry." The purple girl smiled at the Princess.   
  
Beatrix noted that 'Dagger' must have been some type of nickname she had picked up from her journey. The Princess suddenly rose from her chair and ran from the room in tears. Zidane, Vivi, and the Purple haired girl, ran after her. Beatrix was about to do the same but she was stopped. She looked back to see Steiner's hand on her shoulder. He shook his head in a "no, let her be" kind of way.   
  
"But what if she does something she will regret!?" Beatrix argued with the look he gave her.   
"She won't. She is old enough take care of herself in these types of situations." Steiner told her.   
"But… Sigh… I will not argue with you Albert." Beatrix said pulling her shoulder away from him.  
"…What did you call me?"  
"I called you by your first name. What of it?"  
"…Nothing…" His eyes seemed hurt.  
  
Beatrix looked at him strangely. Was Dr. Tot right? Did she really push people away till it hurt? Suddenly her train of thought was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"…Y…You are not fighting anymore…" a voice said weakly.   
  
Beatrix and Steiner both turned to the bed. Queen Brahne had propped her head up and smiled at them weakly. They ran to her bedside. Steiner fell to his knees with an astonished face and shaking his hands while Beatrix knelt on one knee and bowed her head.  
  
"Your Majesty!" They both said at the same time.   
"Ha… I… I have not seen you both get along so well in all the…y…years that I have known you…" Brahne said weakly.  
"Your Majesty, we are deeply sorry that we abandoned you to join the Princess's side…" Beatrix started.  
"…It is quite all right… general… I was not thinking straight… I was under the influence of Kuja's power…"   
"Kuja…" Steiner stood up, turned his back to them both and clenched his fists.   
"Queen Brahne, is there anything you need? Anything at all?" Beatrix asked.  
"…There… is one thing…" Brahne started, "…come closer, both of you…"  
  
They did so.  
  
"…I… I know that I am not going to last…"  
"Your Majesty, no-" Steiner started.  
"Hush… As I was saying I will not be on this earth for long… there is no use fighting anymore… just promise me one thing… Be the Princess's Guardians… not as her bodyguards… but as her… replacement parents… sort of…"  
"Your Majesty…" Beatrix whispered.  
"Please take care of her… Promise…me…"  
"We-" Steiner stopped.  
"We'd be honored." Beatrix finished.  
"…Thank you…" Brahne smiled as she slowly closed her eyes once more.   
  
Beatrix jumped to her feet and clasped her hands to over her mouth and backed away.   
  
"Is she…?" She whispered.  
"…No… her chest is still rising and falling. She's still with us…" Steiner told her.   
"I can't believe this is happening…"  
"I know… neither can I…"  
  
Beatrix turned her back, shut her eyes and hugged her shoulders restraining herself from breaking into tears. Suddenly she felt a warmth wrap around her. She opened her eyes to find two muscular arms wrapped around her body. She looked up to see Steiner… holding her. 'Why is he doing this?' was the thought that spun around in her mind. Then she thought of something… 'Could it be for that moment at the graveyard?' She thought. She found herself stroking his muscular arms. She suddenly felt something strange… She felt his face in her hair. It surprised her and she pulled away from him. 'Did he just smell my hair?!' She thought to herself. She slowly walked to the door not even turning back once to look at him. She refused to show him her blushing face. She only said one thing before she exited the room.  
  
"Good day, Albert." She called over her shoulder and ran out of the room.   
  
Later that night, Queen Brahne died in her sleep. No one discovered it until soft daylight entered their kingdom. The Queen's normal blue complexion had faded to a milky white. They had buried her in the Resting Place the following afternoon. Beatrix was so in shock from the death, she could not hear anything around her, like, at some moments she wasn't the one speaking when her lips moved, or could not hear others cries or speech. Everything flashed by her like a silent movie. Now she was outside the Princess's door, just remembering what happened.  
  
'…I remember… Dr. Tot, the Princess, Steiner and I, were standing in front of the Queen's grave. I could hear nothing. I was lost in my thoughts. But I could see… The Princess had finally got hold of her tears. She stood before the grave. She was speaking to Dr. Tot. He handed her a wreath of roses, the Queen's favorite. She placed it against the grave. She spoke again. Steiner and I saluted. It was a quiet walk to the boat, and a quiet ride back to the castle. I remember… Dr. Tot called Garnet "Princess". I made a crack at saying that she wouldn't be Princess for long… wouldn't be princess for long… that time has finally come… It seems just yesterday, she had come into our lives. That was two days ago, now it is the time to prepare for coronation this after noon… It's all gone by so fast…' She thought to herself about to knock on Soon-to-be-Queen's door. Beatrix gave it a soft tap. Dr. Tot and Steiner were already there with Garnet. Everything thing was still like a silent movie to Beatrix. She couldn't even hear her own words. Her mind was set on sorrow of the recent loss. Suddenly everything came into focus again when Dr. Tot spoke the words:  
  
"Beatrix, will you help Garnet get ready?" He asked.  
Beatrix snapped back to reality, "Yes Dr. Tot." Beatrix saluted.  
  
Beatrix walked over beside the Princess as Dr. Tot began to exit the room. Steiner stood there still in attention stance, but seemed like he wasn't really paying attention. Before Dr. Tot left the room, he turned to Steiner.   
  
"Master Steiner, are you coming or do you plan on watching?" Dr. Tot asked with a chuckle.  
  
Steiner blushed immensely and babbled on with meaningless dribble at his surprise and his embarrassment of lacking attention when even in the attention stance. He bowed low and left the room in a hurry with Dr. Tot. Beatrix let out a laugh as she pulled out the many parts of the Princess's gown. Beatrix let out a mournful sigh. She felt more like a nursemaid than a General at times like these as she helped the Princess into her gown. So many buttons, ties, facets and such. But it was her duty to help her in times of need. Even if it was to help her into a gown. She smiled as she placed the wreath of Baby's Breath on her head. Perfect. She envied the Princess's beauty, as did every other woman in Alexandria.   
  
"You look beautiful." Beatrix smiled.  
"Thank you." Garnet said, absent-minded, looking out the window.  
  
Beatrix could tell she had something else besides becoming Queen on her mind. Beatrix couldn't blame her. After all, with her mother dying and all the chaos Kuja had caused… Or was it the absence of someone dear to her? Not her mother… but… Zidane…?  
  
"Beatrix?" The Princess suddenly spoke after a moment's silence.   
  
Garnet turned to face Beatrix with lost eyes. It made her sad to see the Princess that way.  
  
"I'd like to see Zidane before the coronation… please?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Beatrix smiled for a moment and sighed. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder, didn't it?' Beatrix said in her mind, 'So innocent, so adorable… yet hopeless and foolish. But it means so much to her… too bad it wasn't the same for me. Feelings for others are but a waste of time. I have to push people away to keep myself from being hurt and left to the harsh winds of reality! No matter what Dr. Tot says. A General has no time for such things! This way I shall remain happy. I am happy! Am I? Aren't I? ...Why does my heart feel like there is something… missing…? Goddamn it! Don't leave her waiting! What should I say to her?' She looked at the Princess's hope filled face. It was the first time Garnet had even asked Beatrix about seeing Zidane. She'd ask Steiner, but he'd always change the subject or say no. As much as Beatrix wanted to set her free for a moment to see this thief, Garnet had only little time to prepare for the coronation.  
  
"I don't think now is a good time." Beatrix told her.  
Garnet dropped her head and sulked, "Even you agree with Steiner."  
Beatrix winced and also dropped her head, "Your highness…" Beatrix felt regret.  
"I know…" She finally spoke up. She walked over to Beatrix and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Beatrix."  
  
Beatrix looked up at the young Princess. She looked so grown up.  
  
"There is something I must tell you." The Princess told her.  
"Yes, Princess?" Beatrix asked.  
Garnet swallowed hard, "I am not… that is… Queen Brahne was not my real mother."  
  
Beatrix smiled softly. Dr. Tot had told Steiner and her of this yesterday. Both were quite shocked, but never thought of doubting her as their Princess and Queen. They both loved her like a little sister… no… a daughter.  
  
Beatrix walked over to the Princess, knelt on one knee, and placed a reassuring hand on the 16 year-old's shoulder, "Princess, Doctor Tot has already informed us of your situation." Beatrix smiled, "However, my allegiance to you remains the same, if not stronger. Beatrix assured her.  
"Beatrix," Garnet looked as if she was about to cry and said quietly, "Thank you."  
  
'I do not deserve such words…' Beatrix thought as she calmed the Princess down with a friendly hug. 'After all I have done… After all I've been through… I do not deserve the honor of being her guardian.' A few moments past by as the Princess's tears began to soak the General's uniform. Once she let go, Beatrix excused her self to take a stroll around the castle. She walked down the quiet halls, lined with soldiers and expensive paintings. Suddenly she heard the cries of someone in distress.  
  
"Ack! Help me!!!!" Someone cried.   
  
Beatrix ran down the maze of hallways to the entrance hall. Caught on one of the banisters, was the young girl with the purple hair that the Princess and her friends brought back with her.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Beatrix told her as she ran to her aid.  
  
Beatrix grabbed the young girl under the arms and lifted her back over the banister and set her onto the floor. The young girl let out a sigh and smiled at Beatrix.  
  
"Thanks lady, you saved my butt." The purple haired girl chirped.  
"Your Welcome." Beatrix smiled warmly, she loved children, they were so adorable.  
"Hey! Aren't you that famous General lady?" the young girl asked.  
"Yes." Beatrix nodded, "I am General Beatrix of Alexandria. And who might you be?"  
"I'm Eiko! Eiko Coral!" She smiled.  
"What a pretty name."  
"Thanks Beatrix. Well, I better be off now, I gotta get ready for a date!" Eiko smiled.  
"A date? Aren't you a bit young for boys?" Beatrix teased.  
"Hee hee. This guy is special though. Gotta run! Nice meeting you!" Eiko waved and ran off.  
  
'It seems everyone is in love these days…' Beatrix mused as she continued her walk. Suddenly as she was deep in thought, she was interrupted by various yelling.  
  
"He hasn't visited the castle since we returned. Maybe he can teach you a thing or two about proper manners!" a voice mocked.  
"Okay, I get yer point! I've had enough of yer self-righteousness!" another voice bellowed.  
"Steiner?" Beatrix whispered.  
  
Beatrix walked down the entrance hall and out of the castle, down to the dock. She vaguely saw Steiner's figure leave the scene. She placed a hand on her hip as she watched him leave.  
  
"Ah, so it was Steiner… I thought I heard him yelling. Sigh…" Beatrix walked up to the dock and looked into the clear waters at her reflection, "Alexandria is at peace again… Yet my heart is full of sorrow. Why…?" she asked her reflection as the ripples in the water washed it away.   
  
She was about to leave when she noticed something on the ground.   
  
"Hmm?" She looked down at the piece of paper.  
  
'Litter? How disgraceful!' she thought in disgust. She picked it up. 'Wait a second… it's a letter…'  
  
"Steiner must have dropped this." She began to read it, "Let's see…"  
  
The letter read:  
  
'When the night sky wears the moon as  
it's pendant, I shall await you  
at the dock.'  
  
"Wh-What is this letter!?" Beatrix stammered, "Did Steiner… write me a love letter?"  
  
Beatrix began to feel faint. After all they had been through… in Terno… along the way had he grown feelings for her? The room incident, the dance, the graveyard, the bar… had those moments meant something more to him? Beatrix felt so confused. So many strange feelings began forming inside her.   
  
"Steiner…" Beatrix whispered and she held the letter to her chest.   
  
Beatrix tucked the letter into her belt and walked back into the castle. Her mind was swirling with thoughts of him.   
  
Later that day, Beatrix had returned to the Princess's room and was putting on the finishing touches. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Princess? Are you decent?" A voice called outside the door.  
"I believe she is, Albert." Beatrix called out to him.   
  
Steiner opened the door to find Beatrix standing beside Garnet all dressed up and ready for the coronation. He smiled at the Princess. She looked so grown up. He cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"You're friends, in company of Master Vivi, have wished to see you before the coronation." He announced.  
"Really? Is Zidane with them?" She asked hopefully.  
"…Unfortunately…" Steiner breathed.  
Garnet turned to Beatrix with a big smile then turned back to Steiner and nodded, "I shall see them."  
"As you wish, Your Highness." Steiner bowed as he opened the door.  
  
Garnet walked out of the room, holding her skirts, followed by Beatrix. But as Beatrix walked out the door, she placed a soft hand on Steiner's cheek, and slowly caressed his cheek as she walked out the door. Steiner's eyes shot open as she did this. He looked after her. 'What was that for…?' he thought in his mind as he watched the swaying of her hips as she walked away. After a while he snapped out of it and ran after them. They stopped at the door to the hall and Steiner exited first to announce the Princess. Beatrix followed leading the Princess to the bridge over the hall. Beatrix stood at one side of the Princess while Steiner stood on the other. Both knights listened as the Princess's friends gave her compliments on how Beautiful, and Spectacular she looked. But the young thief said nothing. Steiner noticed the time and dismissed them and the three of them marched back into the Chamber hall. Once they arrived back into Garnet's bedroom, Garnet burst into tears and hugged her best friend tightly. Beatrix, surprised at this outburst didn't know what to do.  
  
"Your Highness! What's the matter?" Beatrix asked.  
"H-he… He wouldn't even speak to me… why?" Garnet asked quickly drying her tears.  
"Your Highness…"  
"I've been waiting to see him this whole time and he doesn't even want to talk to me…"  
"Princess… I'm sorry…"  
"Don't apologize… It's not your fault. Why couldn't he even just say something!?"  
"Princess, if we could give you the world, we would. But until then, life is going to have its ups and downs, so we best not let bad little moments like these keep us side tracked." Steiner told her.  
"…You're right…" Garnet sniffled.  
"Come, it's almost time for your coronation." Beatrix told her.  
"Right. Let us be off."   
  
With that, Garnet opened the door and exited the room.  
  
Beatrix turned to Steiner, "Give her the world?"  
"Why not." Steiner smiled.  
"That was very poetic of you, Albert."  
"I guess it was."  
  
Suddenly their eyes met. They stood there for a moment or two, just staring into each other's eyes… until…  
  
"Captain? General?"  
  
Steiner and Beatrix snapped out of it and looked to the door. Garnet stood there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hurry, we'll be late for my coronation if we don't leave now." Garnet smirked.  
"I- uh…" Steiner babbled.  
"Yes, Y-Your Highness!" Beatrix stuttered.  
  
The two knights followed the Soon-to-be-Queen out of her room and to the coronation.  
  
After the coronation Beatrix walked through the gardens of the palace. She gazed into the roses with fondness. The coronation was the happiest day Alexandria had ever faced. The towns people cheered as the royal crown was placed on Garnet's head. Beatrix and Steiner beamed smiles upon her, they were so proud. Beatrix never would have guessed that this day would come so fast… Even if she was not the true heir, she was still their little Princess… and Queen. Although, the whole time, Garnet seemed distracted. She tended to stumble or stop in mid sentence during her coronation speech. Beatrix knew she was thinking of Zidane. While Beatrix pondered on this, someone bumped into her.   
  
"Ow!" cried a voice.  
"Huh?" Beatrix turned to see no one, but tilted her head down to find the tiny mage, Vivi.  
"I-I-I'm so sorry. I didn't m-m-m-mean to bump into you! P-P-Please don't hurt me…" Vivi stuttered as he backed away a bit with fearful eyes.  
Beatrix smiled at him warmly and knelt down to his height, "I'm not going to hurt you. And there is nothing to be sorry for, I can assure you."  
"B-But what about Burmecia, a-and Cleyra a-a-and…"  
"Those moments… I do regret. It was my lack of judgement that made me do those things. And from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry."  
"…A-Alrighty. I forgive you. I guess." Vivi smiled, (or what seemed to be a smile.)   
"You must be Vivi. I've heard a lot about you from Steiner."  
"R-really?"  
"Indeed. He told be you were very brave, and you look it too, for such a young man." Beatrix smiled.  
"O-Oh! Th-Thank you." Vivi's cheeks blushed a bright red, "I've heard some good things about you too. And I guess that they are true."  
"Really, now?"  
"U-Uh huh. Steiner told me today that y-you were a very nice lady and very p-p-pretty too."  
"Oh." Beatrix blushed immensely.  
"Miss Beatrix, you're turned all red. Is something the m-m-matter?"  
"N-n-no. Not at all." Beatrix blushed even more, "Oh my, look at the time! The sun has already set! You best be getting some place warm, Master Vivi." She said, changing the subject.  
"Y-yeah, you're right. It was nice meeting you. Bye now!" Vivi waved as he ran off.   
"…Did Albert really say that about me?" Beatrix whispered to herself.  
  
Suddenly Beatrix remembered the letter. She patted her belt, looking for it, but it wasn't there! 'Drat!' she thought, 'I can't believe I lost it! …I recall it saying that he wanted to meet me at the dock at night… should I take the risk? What if it's some kind of trick?' Beatrix paused. The tug-o-war of yes or no raged in her mind until she couldn't take it anymore. She headed for the dock.   
  
There… bathed in moonlight… was Albert. He stood there, looking as if he was pondering something. Beatrix was utterly surprised as she walked towards him. Only one word came from her lips at this moment…  
  
"Steiner…" Beatrix she spoke, stopping a foot away from him.  
  
Steiner whirled around to face her. His eyes seemed surprised yet hopeful.   
  
"Beatrix… Was it you…?" He said, as he gazed into her deep, blue eye as she stared into his darks ones.   
  
They stared deeply into each other's eyes, like nothing else around them existed. Both of them took another step closer to one another.  
  
"Steiner…" Beatrix whispered with a smile.  
"Beatrix…" Steiner whispered back, also with smile.  
  
Beatrix could feel her heart racing as the space between slowly closed. She never felt like this before. His beautiful eyes… deep dark chocolate brown eyes. So warm, so caring… so comforting… And his mouth… so wonderful, so perfect… so… welcoming… These thought seemed to swirl in her head as he slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and hers around his neck. She could not control herself. Everything seemed automatic. His touch felt so right… like nothing before. Steiner slowly pulled her closer to him. Beatrix looked into his eyes once more as his face slowly began to inch towards hers. He inched ever closer till she could feel his warm breath brush against her skin. Their lips were about to touch for the first time until…  
  
"AAA-CHOO!"  
  
Beatrix's eye snapped wide open as she pushed Steiner away and turned her back on him, kneeling on one knee. Steiner was surprised by this and turned to the direction of the sound. Baku walked in from out of the shadows.  
  
"AAA-CHOO!" He sneezed again.  
  
Steiner was just about to scold the old man until their was yet another surprise! Marcus, Blank and Eiko jumped up from their hiding spots.   
  
"Boss!?" Blank and Marcus shouted at once.  
"Oh, you totally ruined the scene!" Eiko snarled at Baku, sticking out her tongue and leaving the area.   
  
Steiner was utterly confused. Here he was, only here to patrol the area, finds a love letter on the ground that he assumed was from Beatrix, was about to kiss her for the first time and all these Miscreants ruin it all! Steiner turned to face Beatrix… but she was already gone… Vanished.  
  
"What's goin' on here!?" Baku demanded.  
"A dream… only but a dream…" Steiner answered quietly with distant eyes, thinking of the damsel who got away from this knight in not so shining armor.  
Note: If I get some good reviews I'll start the twelfth chapter! Yay! Start Writing! And it'll be better than this one! Promise! 


End file.
